Crescent & Spike's Most Excellent Adventure
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: Companion piece to 'Willow's Thief'. Luna is the Last Guardian…and she's not really sure what that means. She goes on a road trip across the multi-verse with Spike to figure out her role in the world and stop a new Big Bad along the way.
1. A Tea Party for Little Moon

Summary:

(Companion piece to 'Willow's Thief'.) Luna is the Last Guardian… and she's not really sure what that means. She goes on a road trip across the multi-verse with Spike to figure out her role in the world and stop a new Big Bad along the way.

**Story Notes:** This is a companion piece, not a sequel, to my epically long Harry Potter crossover, 'Willow's Thief'. You don't necessarily need to have read 'W.T' to read this, but there are spoilers in this story to some twists in Willow's Thief. But basically, just know that Luna Lovegood is a Guardian (remember in Season 7 of BTVS, there was that old lady that Caleb killed?) and she befriended Spike along the way. In this story, she's going to discover her heritage quite a bit more and meet some interesting folks during her quest.

_(For those who want an actual sequel to Willow's Thief, please be patient. I have been thinking about it for some time, but until I get several chapters and a detailed outline written, I don't want to promise when it will happen!)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (holla, Joss Whedon!) or Harry Potter (yo JKR!) or Supernatural (Eric Kripke, woot woot!). I also do not own 'Gilmore Girls', 'Law & Order:SVU', or 'Twilight'. I am merely playing with the characters for my own profitless fun.

Thanks to Greywizard for beta-ing!

* * *

"Miss Edith is ever so glad to have tea with you."

Luna Lovegood looked up into the shining, smiling face of a pale-skinned woman with hair as dark as a crow's feather. She wore a dress of white lace and was sitting at a grand mahogany table that featured a black and crimson tea set. In the seat to her right sat a doll that stared at Luna with glassy eyes, and the woman patted the seat to her left.

"Come now, little moon. I won't bite." Her smile was sugary sweet, but there was a predatory aspect to it that told Luna that the woman was fond of biting.

Barefoot, Luna soundlessly walked over the hardwood floors and climbed into a large chair with a red velvet backing and padded armrests. Her feet dangled slightly over the floor and she suddenly felt very small; even though the woman next to her had a slight build, she was much taller. The rectangular table was large enough to seat twenty people and above it hung an ornate chandelier that hosted a dozen flickering candles which provided the room's only light.

The woman gracefully poured Luna a cup of steaming tea that warmed her flesh when she held it; the room was incredibly cool and drafty. Suddenly intimidated, Luna's eyes traveled to inspect her tea cup. It was black with crimson tear drops forming a border at the top and bottom of the cup. Constructed out of thin glass, it tapered at the lid and bore a small crack in the middle.

"You helped change the world, little moon. Evil opened its maw to swallow us whole, but it choked on you. I was a bit sad when I heard the news, I was ever so looking forward to the chaos." The woman pouted slightly and sighed wistfully. "There would have been cake."

Not understanding the last comment and quite confused about the entire comment, Luna shrugged slightly. "I'm sorry," Luna apologized, but her lilting voice made it sound like a question.

The woman gave her a sudden beaming smile and patted Luna lightly on the head. "What good manners! Did you hear that, Miss Edith? I think we should give her cake after she's finished her tea!" She clapped lightly and Luna noticed that her eyes glittered slightly with madness.

"I should probably be going. I've got people to see," she stated. To be honest, Luna was quite confused as to how she got here in the first place.

The woman began pouting considerably. "But you haven't even drunk your tea yet, little moon!" Tears threatened to fall from her soft brown eyes and Luna felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name," she tried to kindly protest.

She clucked her tongue and shook her finger at Luna. "I am Drusilla and your dear friend's mummy. Did he not tell you about his mummy?" she asked sternly.

"My friend's mother?" Luna asked in bewilderment. The name Drusilla sounded familiar but she couldn't place it at the moment.

Drusilla growled. "Grr. He always was a bad pup. Before, he was good at being bad, and now, he is good at being good, and it makes my head hurt," she finished sadly with her fingers splayed across her temple.

"Right," Luna said, somewhat nervously. "Well, I really must be leaving now."

"Girls to find," Drusilla nodded sagely. "And your legacy to discover."

Her legacy… those were the same words that her grandmother had told her during the vision before the final battle against the First Evil!

"Do you know about my legacy? My grandmother said, in a vision, that it had been hidden. That every ten years, it was hidden so A Kwanza Bovu wouldn't find it, but now it is lost because the Guardian watching over it was murdered."

"I ate a flower child once, in the 1960s. She loved hugging trees. After I ate her, I watched my hand move for hours!" Drusilla giggled.

Ate? Luna stiffened slightly and suddenly realized she didn't have her wand on her.

Drusilla's face turned serious. "When the sun sets in the west, little moon will come out, but she will not be able to see the stars. Ancient beings will hide the stars, just as they hide your secrets."

Luna felt her face scrunching in confusion. "Secrets? Like what I need to learn in order to figure out how to fully access my Guardian powers?"

Drusilla poked the tip of Luna's nose and gave her a childish smile. "You will find trees, and then you will find a family tree."

Her head turned sideways and Drusilla blinked languidly at her before she giggled manically.

"And then you will find me!"

_

* * *

_

_Kidlington, England  
Watcher's Council, International Headquarters_

Climbing down from the Knight Bus a week later, Luna gazed at the dramatically large castle in front of her. It was nowhere near the size of Hogwarts but, other than that, it was the largest castle she had ever seen.

The brick and mortar of the building appeared aged yet firm, and was encircled by a twenty-foot wide moat that was only accessible by a single bridge. Four turrets marked each corner of the castle, and the yard was divided into various areas. As she approached the bridge, Luna noted that there were several obstacle courses and an immense rectangular pool that sparkled under the dim sun that peeked through the clouds here. 'Here' was the countryside outside of Kidlington, England, which was only ten miles north of Oxford. Of course, 'here' was also the new international headquarters of the 'Watcher's Council.'

In the past two months since they had defeated the First Evil and Sunnydale had turned into a sink hole, Mr. Giles had taken control of the assets of the Watcher's Council, since he was the most senior member that remained. Even though their London Headquarters had been blown up and priceless artifacts were ruined, the Council still had a considerable amount of wealth and property that had accumulated in the last couple thousand years or so. This castle had been one of those assets and, especially since it was close to the resources of Oxford University, Mr. Giles had seen it as a fit replacement for their Headquarters.

The Headquarters consisted of more than just Watchers, though. Currently seventy-five Slayers called it home and, for most of them, it was a school as well. Forty of the girls were survivors from Sunnydale and the other thirty-four were girls that Willow had found during her travels. The only way that they could find the girls, currently, were through either Willow or Luna, since both were connected to each Slayer. Willow was connected since she enacted the activation spell, and Luna was connected because she was a Guardian.

And now it was time, after her brief holiday home with her father, to do her part in helping to find the new Slayers and explain to them their new role in the world.

However, Luna was secretly hoping that along the way she could figure out what her dream last week meant and find her legacy… although she hoped she didn't find Drusilla.

Being the Ravenclaw that she was, Luna had immediately researched the woman who called herself the 'mummy' of one of Luna's friends. It was with a bit of surprise when she discovered that Drusilla was Spike's infamous sire and a childe of Angel, whom she had met briefly during the final battle. The stories about her were rather unnerving, and it was evident that Drusilla was not a vampire that Luna wanted to meet.

Yet, it was rather curious that Drusilla would be featured so prominently in her dream. The vampire had a reputation as a seer, so Luna was curious if their common seer traits caused them to connect in their dream. After reading those books, Luna also remembered Spike mentioning Drusilla to her the previous spring and compared the two female's seer abilities. It made Luna wonder if their connection to Spike somehow allowed Drusilla to enter her dreams.

She found it most curious.

"LUNA!" Rona called out cheerfully from her location at the 'Information Desk' near the entrance inside the castle. Anya and Remus had been placed in charge of organizing castle logistics and, thus, things were incredibly organized – enough so that a large sign that said 'Information Desk' in bold purple font blinked above the desk.

Luna smiled and made her way over to the Slayer. "Hello Rona!" she said with a dreamy smile. Being around the Slayers always put Luna in a good mood. They simply glowed with this sense of familial energy that was only seen by her, but it was evidence of the bonds that tied the Guardian to her Slayer(s).

"What's up, girl?" Rona drawled as she leaned back in her wheeled office chair and plunked her feet on the desk.

That phrase caused Luna to giggle rather madly for a moment as she remembered the pun she used at Willy's during a bar fight that she and Spike had started. She had used a spell to float a vampire against the ceiling and asked him "What's up?", remembering that Buffy always encouraged quips and whit. That vampire had been confused until she said "You're up, get it?", paused a moment, and added "And so is this stake!" as she floated a stake up directly into his heart.

That had been the day when she killed a vampire on her own for the first time and it also became the first day of her and Spike's friendship.

"I'm just here to meet with Spike before we transport to America to conduct the new Slayer search," she informed Rona.

Luna was actually quite excited about their upcoming trip. Since arriving home two months ago, she had spent a great deal of time with her father – she had missed him terribly – and a lot of time trying to research the supernatural world. Thus, she hadn't had too much time to visit Spike or any of her other friends at the Watcher's Council. She had been looking forward to this trip with Spike for a while and could not wait to begin their new adventure.

Besides looking for new Slayers and her legacy, she was also hoping to find a crumple-horned snorkack along the way!

"Sweet! I can't wait to get some fresh blood in here," Rona grinned. "Willow and Buffy've been sending a lot our way from Asia, but it would be nice to have some American sistas here."

Luna smiled. "You just want some friends to watch that foosball with, don't you?"

Rona, a big New York Jets fan, rolled her eyes. "Dawg, don't mess with my sport. It's football. You cannot mess that up if you're in America, or those people will eat you alive. Especially in Texas."

"Ooh, what about Texas?" Vi, a tall and slender Slayer with red pixie-cut hair, chimed in as she entered the foyer.

"Rona was saying that Texas is a horrible, backwards state," Luna replied seriously before throwing Rona a teasing smile.

"What?" Vi practically screeched at the insult of her home state. "Ro, I _know_ you ain't tryin' to mess with Texas, right?" she fervently declared with her hands hoisted on her hips.

"Hey!" Rona interjected before Vi could further her Texas-loving fueled tantrum. "Luna lied! You know I don't talk smack about Texas, not since you went crazy when the San Antonio Spurs lost the play-offs."

Vi shook her head and mock-glared at the younger girl. "Not cool, Luna, not cool."

Luna smiled innocently. "I suppose I must have misheard." Rona, Vi, and then Luna laughed at that. While she hadn't been able to visit the castle often since they arrived here, when she did, Luna often searched out these two girls and Dawn since they were the ones she felt most comfortable, as they had been in Sunnydale ever since she arrived. There was a two to three year age difference and while they were not close friends, they were friends…and before Luna came to Sunnydale, she had never had friends before, so they were quite special to her.

"Well I think Spike is around here somewhere, you want me to do use our sweet PSA system to call him in?" Rona grinned. She enjoyed having authority, and running the Information Desk gave her the authority to make other people listen to her via the public announcement system that had been hooked up.

"No, that's alright – we can't leave until nightfall, anyway. I'll find him later."

* * *

And later she did find him…in a rather amusing situation.

"C'mon Spike!" Andrew Wells, budding Watcher, whined from his spot near the industrial-sized kitchen sink. "Teach me how to fight. Please?" he begged with a pouting look on his face.

"Andrew, for the last time – I'm not a bloody Sunday School teacher and I ain't gonna teach extracurriculars here," Spike snorted.

"But-but, how will I become a good watcher like Mr. Giles if I don't understand how to fight?" Andrew whined again as his bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Have the One-Eyed Wonder teach you," Spike rolled his eyes as he walked towards the fridge.

"Please, Spike?" Andrew begged with wide eyes.

"No!" the exasperated vampire responded as he explored the fridge before triumphantly pulling out a pouch of blood.

"Oh, Mister Spike!" piped up a high-pitched and squeaky voice that belonged to a slightly distraught house elf. "Pleases, we be happy to get you your blood, do not be frettin' 'bout feeding yourself!"

Spike rolled his eyes at the dozen house elves who were preparing dinner at a long granite table in the middle of the room. "Sorry, Spanky, but I don't really like people – er, house elves – touching my blood."

"Oh, Mister Spike! My name is Spaky, not Spanky!" the house elf nervously corrected him.

Again, Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. No problem, mate." He started to say something else before he saw Luna standing in the doorway.

"Crescent!" he called out as his eyes lit up and he walked over to engulf her into a hug. "Bloody hell, Crescent, how've you been? Feels like it's been ages." 'Crescent' had been the nickname that Spike had given to her after the bar fight at Willy's. Since 'Luna' meant 'moon' and she was slightly mad - in a good way, apparently - he had said she was a few slices short of being a full moon and henceforth named her 'Crescent'.

"I've been good," she smiled. Well, that dream had scared her but she didn't want to bring that up just yet. "I'm looking forward to our trip."

"Me too. Without Buffy here as a buffer, the one-eyed wanker and the old man are getting on my last bloody nerve. I can't wait to get out of this castle!" he shook his head tiredly.

"Well, I'm not sure how exciting the trip will be in comparison to living in a castle," she noted. A part of her was afraid that Spike wouldn't have fun on their trip. He knew her fairly well and accepted all the strange aspects of her personality, but one of these days she was afraid that he would think her too strange to speak to – like most other people thought.

"Crescent, I'm going with you because you need someone protectin' ya, and also your grandmum asked me to be lookin' out for ya. I'll be damned if I let you go without supervision," he said sternly.

"'Sides," he added with a wink. "If I know missions like these, there's bound to be all sorts of nasties that I can kill for fun."

Luna giggled at his statement. After destroying the First Evil, she didn't think there would be that many evil things attacking them on their trip, but she wouldn't want to ruin Spike's anticipation.

…Of course, being a new member of the 'Scooby Gang', Luna Lovegood didn't quite yet realize that evil attacks when you're least expecting it.

* * *

A/N:

Please review & let me know how you liked it!

Also, I'm *trying* to do NaNo this November so if I'm successful there may not be much in the update department until December (fair warning). Mmm, depends on what Musie wants. I am her slave, after all ;)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Putting the 'Ass' in Assumption

_Boston, Massachusetts_

"Oi, you see her yet, Crescent?"

Luna shook her head and turned slightly to face Spike. "In my vision she was here, outside Quincy Market." Pulling her legs up so she could sit cross-legged on the bench in the area between Faneuil Hall and Quincy Market, Luna began scanning the crowd again for Rosa Santiago. In her vision the sixteen-year old girl had dyed blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and a slim figure that was shown off in a jean mini-skirt and red tank top.

Dusk had recently fallen – which is why Spike could be out with her – and the marketplace was quite busy for a Saturday night. A street performer had recently finished his juggling-on-a-ball-on-top-of-a-barrel act and the crowd was dispersing as they looked for the next round of entertainment. In the middle of a large oval space was the Romanesque Quincy Market building and the historical brick Faneuil Hall and bordering it were various chain stores that hosted dozens of shoppers. Since it was June, many of the restaurants featured patio tables for their diners. Essentially there were hundreds of people in the marketplace tonight and Luna was experiencing difficulty in locating Rosa.

"Did yer vision happen to show exactly where she was?" Spike questioned. His eyes subtly flitted from person to person in the area and his question carried a trace of impatience.

She gave her friend a small smile. There was apparently a cover band of some singer named Ramone that he wanted to see at an Irish bar, The Black Rose, and he was eager to take her back to the hotel and venture for a night cap. Luna, of course, didn't mind the idea of being back at the hotel. After her one Bronze experience she realized that bars were not her idea of a fun time and she would much rather finish her book on Celtic mythology.

"Sorry Spike," she apologized with a slight twinkle in her eye. Luna found it quite amusing that a vampire who was almost two-hundred years old could be less patient than a fourteen-year old girl.

A flash of red at the steps of Quincy Market caught her eye. Following the movement, she smiled with satisfaction as she found Rosa leaning against a pillar as an attractive boy talked to her.

Luna was certainly not like most girls who spent time gossiping about boys but she did occasional have crushes on boys. Her first year she liked an older Ravenclaw named Damian Jackson – but she gave up on him after he and his friends hid her books in the Common Room. At the beginning of last year, when she was still at Hogwarts, she began to like Neville Longbottom after witnessing him tenderly taking care of the plants in the greenhouse, but she had left so quickly that she hadn't thought about him in some time. Then, for a moment, she had liked Harry Potter and thought that maybe he had even liked her after their dance at the Bronze over the winter holidays…but she had gotten over that once she realized Dawn liked him – even if Dawn still refused to believe that she liked Harry more than just as a friend.

Therefore, though Luna often preferred books to boys, even she could appreciate the sight of the boy talking to Rosa. He was dressed casually in jeans and a flannel shirt but his brown hair was tussled and he wore a rakish smile that seemed quite charming. She was slightly envious of Rosa at the moment – even though Luna didn't _really_ care about boys she still sometimes found herself wondering what it would be like to have one like her.

"There she is," she informed Spike in a soft voice and a wave of her hand. "I'll go over there and talk to her."

As she walked through the crowd of people Luna kept her eyes on the two teens. Rosa was laughing at something the boy said as he gave her a knowing look and sidled closer. Hmm. Luna felt bad that she was going to interrupt the moment but it was incredibly important that she talked to Rosa as soon as possible. Many of the girls were scared and wondering why they were suddenly stronger and faster so Willow and Luna were trying to find them as quickly as possible and help them deal with the new adjustment.

She was just at the foot of the steps when she noticed the boy giving Rosa a slow kiss that had Luna feeling awkward. Good Merlin, now she felt _really_ bad about interrupting!

Luna cleared her throat lightly.

No response.

She did so again and the guy gave her a raised eyebrow. "Yo kid, what the heck do ya want? We're kinda busy here."

Rosa blushed and stood up straighter.

Luna fought not to roll her eyes. Yes, she had found the boy attractive when she first saw him but now that he had opened his mouth all the attraction had evaporated.

Making eye contact with the slayer she began her introduction. "Rosa Santiago? I'm, er—" Glancing at the boy she wasn't sure what to say in front of him that wouldn't sound suspicious. "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. We need to talk."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"Can't it wait, kid?" the boy asked with mild exasperation and Luna fought not to frown at him. Honestly, Americans could be so rude!

Instead, Luna chose to ignore him. "It's about the changes going on…in your life lately. I can explain them." Lightly taking hold of Rosa's wrist, Luna opened up the Slayer-Guardian connection between them. It was hard to explain but it was something she learned to do during the plane ride to London with Vi and Rona. By opening up the bond Luna was able to reveal the absolute truths about herself – that she was a Guardian and a protector to the slayers, that the girl was a slayer, and that two of them were family, in a sense.

Rosa gasped softly as her dark brown orbs met Luna's watery-blue ones. "_Dios mio._ I…I think I dreamt of you."

The boy just looked at Rosa and Luna like they were crazy. "Are you two on something?" he asked in confusion.

Rosa ignored him and just gaped at Luna.

"If you come with me I can explain everything," Luna promised.

"Yes, of course," Rosa nodded.

"Wait, do you even know this girl?" the boy asked Rosa as he grabbed her hand when she made a movement to leave.

Rosa's eyes darted at Luna and she grinned. "Yeah, I do," she replied honestly.

"Bu—but it didn't seem like you did a second ago," he sputtered in confusion as he gave Luna a suspicious look.

Rolling her eyes, Rosa tugged her hand away. "Look, Dean, you're nice and all but I gotta get going."

"No," he declared in derision as he clung to her hand. "You can't just run off with some creepy girl with pale skin and a funny accent. That's not smart," he protested.

Luna frowned. Now after hearing this boy speak more, she _really_ did not like him.

"Let, _go_," Rosa demanded as she roughly yanked her hand away.

Dean looked at her in shock and Luna wondered how much slayer strength Rosa had accidentally used. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed Rosa's hand and began leading her back to Spike. This was the fifth slayer that Luna had found by herself since they arrived in the States and the whole 'One girl, but now hundreds of girls, in the entire world' speech was getting easier, but it was still something that Luna was always happy to get over with.

After all, it was an awkward experience explaining to a normal teenage girl that she wasn't exactly normal anymore.

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this, Rosa?" Spike inquired with a raised brow and a skeptical look.

Rosa looked contemplative for a moment before she nodded decisively. "I'm ready."

The three of them had just gotten off the green subway line at Government Center and were beginning the fifteen minute walk to Little Italy on the north end of town. The night sky was marred with a dusty orange color from the bright downtown lights and Luna fought to shake off a feeling of claustrophobia that always accompanied losing sight of the stars and sky. Growing up in the countryside and experiencing mostly only quaint wizarding communities, Luna was unused to being in such crowded environments with buildings taller than a Quidditch stadium and lights that blotted out the night sky. It was completely unnerving. Already she yearned to feel soft grass beneath her feet and dance under the moonlight.

"Right then, so if you're ready what's your plan?" Spike asked with a small smirk.

Two nights had passed since they educated Rosa on her slayerhood and the girl had begged for Spike to take her out hunting. After going through the basics with her he had agreed since it was better for the girl to practice with him rather than by herself. After all, once Luna and Spike left Rosa would still have a month here before her 'boarding school' (which is what her parents were told) started in England. And a month was a good amount of time for newbie slayers to end up getting hurt because they thought they knew what they were doing on their own.

Knowing that Spike was purposely quizzing her, Rosa rolled her eyes. She had fully embraced her new destiny but did have a problem with authority, which funnily enough, so did Spike.

"Mmkay, so you said that the word underground was that there were gang of vamps working with some Italian Mafia group and those rumors had them placed in Little Italy. So basically we go scope out the joint, follow one of 'em back to the headquarters, and then follow them when different ones take off to feed. Then we kill 'em one by one," Rosa rattled off quickly.

Spike sighed. "And how are you going to kill them? What's your plan with that?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes. "Stake to the heart. Hiyah!" she grunted as she thrust her clenched fist into an imaginary body.

With his eyes clenched tightly like that, Spike looked pretty frustrated. Luna didn't think he liked this 'watcher'-type role.

"Just don't die," he sighed heavily as he gave her a severe look.

Rosa's eyes narrowed. "I won't," she stated stubbornly as her glossed lower lip jutted out slightly.

Luna just remained quiet as they continued walking into the Italian neighborhood of Boston. Thanks to her Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with Remus and Sirius back in Sunnydale she was quick with her wand and not a terrible liability, which is why Spike didn't mind her patrolling with them. Also, she was quite eager to continue her hands-on experience in the demonic world. There were so many types of supernatural creatures to research and write about that sometimes Luna felt giddy with happiness – gaining knowledge was the one passion in common with all Ravenclaws.

However, as much as she enjoyed increasing her knowledge, she wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts this fall as much as she typically did. It was just, after all she had seen and learned in the last year, her life had changed a lot. Merlin, her _she_ had changed a lot. Returning to spending time with her peers – most who had no knowledge of this new world she had 'discovered' – and taking a break from this new part of her life was certainly not appealing.

Going back to Transfiguration and Charms when she could be out actively hunting and studying supernatural creatures? She certainly preferred the field work of the latter.

Then again, at least while she was in Hogwarts she didn't have to deal with creatures trying to kill her.

* * *

Dean Winchester stealthily followed the pale British girl, the pale British dude with a bad dye job, and the hot chick down Hanover Street. After they passed Mike's Pastry and turned left on Prince Street, he glanced at his dad and brother. His dad was sporting a grizzly beard since his razor rusted up and he hadn't had a chance to buy a new one, so he looked like a trucker with that and his ball cap. Sammy's scrawny ass was wearing jeans and a black hoodie and his look of boredom annoyed the hell out of Dean. Hell, when Dean was twelve years old he was _begging_ his dad to take him out on hunts and they practically had to force Sammy! It was ridiculous, honestly.

"You sure they're the vampires we're hunting?" his dad asked a gruff voice as his dark eyes followed the movements of their targets.

"Dad, you should have seen that shrimp of a girl the other night. She walked up to Rosa, did some creepy eye thing, and then totally put Rosa under a thrall. Plus, she's pale as a ghost," he explained in a low voice.

"Most vampires can't actually put people under a thrall, Dean," Dad sighed. "Still," he continued in a brighter tone, "she could be a witch. Either way, we'll save your little girlfriend."

Sam let out a snort of laughter and Dean whirled to glare at him. "What's your problem?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"The idea that any girl would ever put up with you long enough to be called your girlfriend," Sam replied with a twitch of his lip.

"Dick."

"Jerk."

"Boys, stop that," John Winchester sighed in aggravation. Raising teenage boys was sometimes more stressful than killing demons.

* * *

"Ooh, graveyard!" Rosa spoke up excitedly as they walked down Hull Street. "Think the vampires will be there?"

"Actually, Copp's Hill is the second oldest graveyard in Boston, so it is quite unlikely that any newly arisen vampires would be there," Luna informed her kindly. Ravenclaw that she was, she did a good deal of reading during their long car trips. "However, I did read that a banshee was sighted there ten years ago."

"Really? Banshees are real?" Rosa asked in surprise.

"There's whole bunches of nasty creatures out there," Spike snorted. "Including those vamps up ahead." He pointed towards a group of four men and women ambling out of a nondescript brick building. Each of them wore finely tailored suits or dresses and were talking and laughing loudly.

"They aren't talking loud enough for you to hear, but I can hear 'em. The Italian bird just suggested they walk by the line at Modern Pastry and pick up some tourists to eat," Spike grimaced.

Suddenly looking nervous, Rosa gave the group an apprehensive look. "So, what do we do?" Her voice trembled slightly but Luna did not count it against her. The first time a slayer went into the field they were always nervous.

"Well, pet, can't let them have a midnight snack, now can we? I'll distract them and you two come from behind. Four of them against us three won't be difficult," Spike grinned as his eyes gleamed in anticipation for the fight.

Luna nodded, her mind already racing to determine the best incapacitation and dusting spells. Glancing at Rosa, she saw the slayer's brown orbs glitter with a sense of feral intensity that was something Luna had witnessed in many of the slayers' eyes before a fight. Seeing that, Luna let out a soft sigh of relief. Sometimes she could tell when a girl would accept her new vocation or reject it, and it looked like Rosa Santiago was embracing her new calling.

Spike's footsteps were silent in the quiet neighborhood as he casually strolled across the street towards the four vampires, who seemed unaware or didn't care that someone was behind them. As he neared them Luna saw three male figures – a burly man, a well-built teenage boy, and a lanky younger boy – come from behind Spike. Just as she began to get nervous about innocents getting caught up in the upcoming fight, the older man threw Spike against the brick wall and shoved a cross into his face.

Luna gasped as smoke issued from Spike's burning skin and she screamed, "Stop!"

Next to her, Rosa tensed and then began running over to assist her newest mentor. Easily crossing the street within a span of seconds, she yanked the man away from Spike and sneered at them. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're trying to do?"

Luna quickly ran over there and heard the man reply. "Trying to kill some vampires – guess that makes it three now." He glanced at the older boy next to him and shrugged. "Sorry, Dean, I guess they got to her."

"You bastard," Dean – who Luna realized was the boy from Quincy Market the other day – swore in a dark voice.

A low chuckle bounced the brick walls like crumbling rock. "Three vampires? I think you Hunters actually have seven now." The speaker was a tall, well-groomed male wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. His companions, a woman wearing a black halter dress, a man wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie, and a woman wearing a flowing fuchsia gown, flanked him in ominous silence.

"Hunters?" Luna whispered as she glanced at the three men who grasped long daggers in their hands. She remembered that Robin Wood had said he was a Hunter before he joined the Watcher's Council and she remembered meeting Bobby Singer from when he gave Angel a Devil's Trap tattoo at the Summers' house.

"Do you know Bobby Singer or Robin Wood?" Luna inquired in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah—" the younger one started to reply before Dean smacked him against the chest.

"Shut up, Sammy. Don't tell the demons anything," Dean ordered him in a gruff voice.

Luna scowled at the arrogant boy who looked only a little bit older than her. "I'm not a soddin' demon," she hissed in frustration. Due to her vast amounts of Spike-time, Luna was finding that she was picking up her vocabulary more and more often. Typically she didn't use such language but _Merlin_ this boy was exasperating! First he made it difficult when she tried to talk to Rosa and now he was ruining their ambush against the vampires!

Red-Tie, the vampire that seemed to be their leader, slapped his hand against Spike's back. "No worries, friend. We won't let the humans get away with almost killing you." A malevolent smile crossed his features. "Let's feed, kids."

"Dad," Sammy whispered anxiously as he edged further back with his dagger drawn.

Before anyone could say anything else, Spike whirled to face Red-Tie and sank a stake into his heart, grinning as the vampire burst into dust. "Actually, I think not," he said with a sardonic smile.

Turning back to the males, Spike rolled his eyes at them. "Hello? Spike the Vampire with a Soul? Haven't you heard of me? I fight for your lot."

"Don't you mean Angel?" called out a new, cool voice. Its owner was a woman leading a group of five vampires from the shadows of Copp's Hill. Black hair was piled on top of her head and her nails were sharpened into talons. Like the other Italian women, she was dressed in a tight dress that left little to the imagination.

"Soul?" Dean whispered to, Luna guessed, his dad. The older man just shrugged and seemed confused by this turn of events.

"No! Sod it all to hell, why do you wankers always think that there's just one soul man 'round here?" Spike muttered in annoyance.

He then turned to glare at the man next to him. "You know, if you hadn't interfered then I bloody would have had them all staked by now. Way to go, mate."

"Hey!" Rosa called out in an authoritative voice to the new vampire. "Listen bitch, not only are you dealing with Spike but now you're dealing with a Slayer as well – not to mention a witch – so if you want to get out of here in a way other than a vacuum, I suggest you take off." A sneer accompanied her words and the leading vampire seemed to consider her words before she raised a haughty eyebrow.

"Eight against six? And most of them humans?" She gave them a feral smile. "We'll take out chances."

As if ordered by some unspoken command, all eight vampires hurtled themselves at Luna and the others. Spike deftly staked two immediately and knocked another one unconscious against a wall before he became locked in a battle against the female leader. The one that had been knocked unconscious was quickly staked by the Dean.

Rosa front-kicked one in the chest and let out a victorious yell with the vampire fell backwards. Another one swung a fist at her and she fell onto the ground with a painful grunt. He, the one with the white tie, straddled her and lowered his fangs to her throat when he exploded into dust. Coughing, Rosa accepted the hand of Sammy and uttered a quick word of thanks to her rescuer before leaping on top of a vampire fighting the older man.

Luna had used a spell to set one vampire on fire when she noticed that Dean was taking more blows than he was giving against the vampire wearing the black halter dress.

"Stupid Hunter, we own this city now!" she hissed as she grabbed Dean by the throat.

"The only thing you should own is some mouthwash, you skanky ho," he gasped as he struggled against her.

"_Impedimenta!_" Luna shouted and the vampire stopped in mid-motion with her hands still wrapped around Dean's throat.

"Lil help here?" he rasped as he tried to shake off the vampire's hold, his eyes locking onto Luna's.

She fought not to roll her eyes. She had dealt with a lot of people belittling and bullying her at school and it never really fazed her – she knew ultimately that it didn't matter, that those schoolmates were just immature, and that there were more important things to worry about. Yet, this Dean boy had been quite rude to her in only their two meetings and there was something about him that just _irked_ her. Therefore, there was a small part of her that just wanted to leave him there, but instead she used a levitation spell to send a stake into the vampire's heart.

At least, since the vampire had been holding Dean, it meant that once she turned to dust he fell into a heap onto the sidewalk. Luna found the image quite amusing.

Turning back to the fight she saw Spike still fighting the female leader, who was getting up from her sprawled position on the sidewalk. Sammy was slumped against the brick wall with a dazed expression on his face, but at least he was alive. The boys' father was gingerly getting up from the sidewalk and the remaining vampire, wearing the fuchsia dress, danced lightly in front of him. She waved a dagger – Luna assumed it was taken from the man – in his face and without warning thrust it towards him.

Rosa let out a warrior cry as she leapt in between and took the dagger for the man. It slid into the right side of her chest and the girl fell with a gargled scream onto the street. Suddenly, through their Guardian-slayer link, Luna felt a phantom pain in her lung and she released a wild scream into the night sky before falling to her knees. Sometimes, like now, when Luna was near her slayers she could feel their pain. Yet, while she had been able to block it during the battle against the First since there were so many slayers, being with just one girl strengthened that individual link.

"Luna? Rosa?" Spike called as he evaded a short sword that his opponent had slid from goddess-knows-where. "You alright?"

Fuchsia-Dress let out a mocking laugh as her brilliant blue eyes cut into Luna's pained expression. "Interesting? You sad, little witch, because I hurt your slayer?" she cooed sarcastically.

Her head rose slowly as Luna's subconscious fully embraced her Guardian power; the pain seemed to put her on automatic pilot and she was just along for the ride. "Not sad," she all but snarled darkly. "Only angry."

Luna knew that when the Guardian magic was created to assist the slayer thousands of years ago that it was a gift from Gaia, Mother Earth, and this she knew from her dreams. However, it wasn't until this moment that she truly got a glimpse into what that meant to have a gift from Gaia.

Acting on impulse Luna raised her hand in the direction of the leafy oak tree that hung at the entrance of Copp's Hill and then used her power to yank a thick branch from the tree. She sent it with the speed of a missile into the chest of Fuchsia-Dress, whose eyes widened comically before she exploded into dust from the branch protruding through her entire chest.

"Jesus Christ," Dean burst out in shock as he stared at the swirling dust particles with a slack-jawed expression.

"Yvonne!" Spike's opponent called out in grim surprise.

Luna's eyes, now glowing white, turned towards the female vampire and with a mere thought vines burst through the street and wrapped them around the creature in a tight vise. No matter how much she struggled, she was bound in that place.

Seeing that the threats against her slayer had been eliminated, some part of Luna knew that it was no longer needed and she felt herself powering down. The surge of energy that the magic needed sapped her strength and before she knew it she was falling.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of warm, muscular arms catching her.

* * *

It was dark.

She knew it before she even opened her eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Luna wondered what time it was and how long she had slept for. Then she realized that the circumstances of her sleep were rather atypical and the memories of the fight at Copp's Hill came at her like a flash flood.

Suddenly alert, her eyes snapped open to inspect her surroundings. To her right, watching TV with the sound off, was Spike and Luna realized that they were in her hotel suite. "Spike," she rasped, her voice rusty due to a long period of sleep.

A flash of movement later and he was at her side, cradling her hand in his. "Crescent," he murmured like a concerned parent. "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep."

"How long?" she managed to get out. A part of her mind was still somewhere under control of a Sand Man and Luna was so tired she felt like she was still dreaming.

"Little more than twenty-four hours. I brought you back here last night after the ambulance picked up Rosa." Before she could even ask he hushed her and answered her unsaid question. "It was touch and go for a bit – nasty vamp stabbed her in the lung and there was a lot of internal bleeding – but the docs said she'll be fine. Apparently her mama thinks the speedy recovery was the work of Saint Rita, but it looks like that slayer healing is working alright for the girl."

Luna let out a deep breath, completely unaware that she had been holding her breath in the first place. "Good," she whispered.

The she remembered the other humans who had been there – and, with a sudden flush of crimson staining her cheeks, she remembered those arms that had caught her. "What about those Hunters?"

A dark look crossed Spike's face and not for the first time was Luna Lovegood reminded that her dear vampire friend was extremely dangerous to the wrong person. "Bloody Hunters," he spat scornfully. "Came across a few of them back in the day and they haven't changed much. About as annoying as a slayer, but without the super powers.

"Anyways, turned out that was the Winchester family – John, his eldest Dean, and that scrappy one is named Sam. They were in town hunting the same mafia-linked vamps that we were after and apparently Dean thought you put a spell on Rosa the other night so they all presumed we were vampires. 'Course," he smirked, "they were right about me, I 'spose."

"Where are they now? I would like to have a word with them about interfering last night. After all, if they hadn't been there then it's likely that Rosa would not be in the hospital," Luna stated as she sat up in her bed and stretched.

"Don't worry, Crescent. I had a nice talk with them," Spike told her as he tried to hide a boyish smirk.

"Spike," Luna stated in a tone that was half-warning and half-question. "You didn't hurt them, did you?" They may have interfered last night but Luna really hoped that Spike hadn't done anything rash.

He let out a low chuckle. "Crescent, you bloody well know I wouldn't hurt any little humans without provocation." She just frowned at him in disbelief and he laughed some more. "Hush, you know I can't do anything with my chip. 'Sides, all I did was yell at them good and proper-like. After I tortured that vampire girl last night I got the information on their nest location and John promised he would make sure the place would burn, as a favor to us."

"So they're still in town?" she asked. Luna was curious to ask the Hunters questions about their lives. Both Robin and Bobby had given off a strange sense of energy to her when she touched them and she was curious what would happen if she shook these Hunters' hands. Besides, she was immensely interested in learning what it was like to be a Hunter – to hunt demons while just being a normal human – and how they got started. She knew that Robin had gotten started since, after his mother's (a slayer) death, he had been raised by her Watcher and taught about hunting demons. However, she wasn't sure how others got started. After all, she doubted that all of them got brought into that life by Watchers. Not to mention, she wondered if it was common for a Hunter's lifestyle to be family driven, and if that was why the Winchesters hunted today.

"Lu-na," Spike called in a soft voice. Bringing her mind back to the present, Luna saw that he was giving her an endearing smile.

"Sorry, was thinking," she apologized.

"No problem, Crescent. Anyways, John said that they'd take off after their job last night. Good riddance," he snorted.

"Yeah…" Luna trailed off. For some reason, she was a bit unsure of how she felt about the Winchester family leaving.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank ya kindly for reviewing and please let me know what you think via a review! :)

PS: HAPPY ELECTION DAY TO MY FELLOW AMERICANS! Please, please vote. It's very important that your voice is heard. Active citizens are the best citizens! :)

*St. Rita – Patron Saint of Healing Wounds:


	3. Never Underestimate a Mama Grizzly

**Never Underestimate a Mama Grizzly**

_Stars Hollow, Connecticut_

A week had passed since Boston, and it had not been a good week for the most part.

Once Rosa had healed they had left town, after making assurances that the girl would not go out slaying by herself. Spike heard through the demon underground that the Winchesters had successfully razed the vampire nest but he was worried that Rosa could be spotted by a vamp that had survived. The girl had reluctantly agreed to comply with the request, but only because Spike promised her that in a month she'd be at the Slayer Academy and would get plenty of practice there.

Unfortunately, everything had gone downhill from there.

Their next stop had been Cranston, Rhode Island to find a girl named Suzie Snapps who was sixteen and a member of the cheerleading squad. Sadly, the night before they had arrived Suzie had been murdered on her way home from a friend's house. While the County Medical Examiner was flummoxed on why someone would exsanguinate a teenage girl, Spike and Luna knew why.

Then in Springfield, Massachusetts they went in search of their next slayer, Sarah Adams, and had the same luck. Just three nights before they arrived the fourteen-year old had been drained.

They were not sure just exactly why vampires were targeting new slayers – or, rather, who was behind it – but now they felt the hands of time turning against them and each second of travel was stressful. Until they figured out who was behind the attacks they had to push themselves to find the new slayers before someone else did.

"The seers at the Devon Coven haven't seen anything – Willow neither? Hmm," Spike mused in response as he spoke to Dawn over his cellular phone as they walked past a gazebo in Stars Hollow.

"No, I told you Luna hasn't seen any of the evil blokes, neither. She gets visions of slayers, but she's never received everyday-big-bad visions." Spike went silent for a moment as he listened. "Right, we're here and Luna can feel that this girl is alive so we'll be swooping her up soon. We'll try to get her to leave for you lot ASAP before any nasties get her." A moment of silence, then, "Alright, you too, Niblet."

He snapped the phone shut and Luna gave him a sad look. It was killing her that she wasn't able to save the last two girls. After all, her grandmother had given her life so Luna could live and the least she could do was live out her family's expectations. "No clues?"

Spike sighed and wrapped his arm around the young girl. "Not a lick, Crescent. Looks like we may be on our own for this."

Luna nodded as she silently agreed with him. Just a month ago she had helped to stop the First Evil and shut down the Hellmouth – now she understood how Buffy must have felt these last seven years. No matter who you defeated, another one seemed to take their place. Luna had no idea that the battle against evil was so never-ending.

However, she knew at the heart of her inner-self she would never stop helping, no matter how tiring and stressful it might be. After all, as the Guardian there were girls she was responsible for.

Dusk had recently fallen and the lights inside Luke's Diner made the restaurant stand out from others on the street. A good deal of people were inside eating and socializing, including their target. Pointing her out to Spike, they sat outside on a bench until the girl and her friend left. Luna knew that she couldn't confront the girl publicly and hoped that if they followed her home they might get a moment alone with her.

They followed both girls silently as they strolled through town chatting. Luna was slightly amazed at both girls' ability to talk so fast; their speech patterns were quite unusual. Many of the things they brought up also held no meaning for her so Luna assumed that they were discussing popular culture references. Not only was she from another country but she was also from the Wizarding World so there was no way that she could decipher their meanings. However, the girls were entertaining to listen to.

They stopped at a building named the 'Independence Inn' and the chestnut-haired girl gave her bespectacled friend a quick hug. "I've gotta stop in and see mom, but I'll call you later, ok Lane?"

"Yes, because we still need to go to the record store and pick up that CD I want," Lane grinned impishly.

"Ah, the one that _I_ have to buy so you can hide it in the floor of your room after we listen to it at my house?" her friend asked with an amused look.

"Being coy does not suit you, not to mention it's cruel, Rory," Lane sighed airily.

Rory giggled. "Alright, alright. See you then!"

"Bye!" Lane called after Rory before she turned and began walking away.

"Hello," Luna said softly to Lane with a friendly smile. Spike had melted into the shadows so as to not 'creep the bird out' and Luna approached her on the sidewalk. "How are you today?"

Lane gave Luna a peculiar look. "Um, I'm good. Did you just move here? Because this is a small town and everyone tends to know everyone that's moving in," she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Luna inspected Lane and smiled again. She had choppy shoulder-length hair, wore black rimmed glasses, and wore jeans and a red t-shirt that contrasted nicely with her black hair. "I'm visiting, actually, and staying in the Inn here."

"Oh, neat. My friend's mom is the manager there; it's a great place. What are you in town for?" she asked curiously.

Luna gave an apologetic smile and shrugged. "I know this may sound a bit odd, but I'm here to talk to you, Lane Kim."

Immediately the girl's eyes widened and Luna made herself promise that sometime soon she was going to figure out a better way of meeting the new slayers so they wouldn't look at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you?" Lane said apprehensively as her body tensed.

"My name is Luna Lovegood and I am the Guardian of all the slayers – girls who have been chosen to fight against the forces of darkness and who have been gifted with supernatural abilities. You, Lane, are a slayer."

"What?" Lane screeched, then quickly glanced at the inn to see if anyone had heard her. "What the heck are you talking about. A slayer? Like the band Slayer? I mean, I always have wanted to learn to play the drums, ever since I first listened to—"

"—Lane," Luna interrupted as she raised her arm to touch Lane's forehead. "Don't think, just feel," she ordered softly before opening up their Guardian-slayer connection.

Energy flowed out of Luna and into Lane, carrying all the stories of their respective lines. Images of the First Slayer and the first group of Guardians flashed in Lane's mind and then soon dozens of other images flashed – previous slayers, Buffy, Kendra, Faith, and finally the battle against the First Evil that caused any girl that had the potential to be a slayer to become a slayer. Included with these images were the familial feelings that connected all of them together – Guardian to her slayers, slayers to their Guardian, and slayers to each other.

"Holy crap!" Lane breathed out once Luna removed her hand. "What the heck was that?" she asked in an anxiety-ridden voice that trembled in both fear and reverence.

"I showed you the truth, Lane. A little over a month ago you changed – you're stronger, graceful, and maybe you've been having strange dreams about fighting demonic creatures. Am I right?"

Lane bit her lip in contemplation as she stared at Luna. "Um, yeah. I haven't told anyone though. When I was rearranging furniture in my mom's antique store last month I accidentally broke one of her chairs when I lifted it so easily that it smashed into the wall. I got totally grounded," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I assumed as much. That sort of thing happens to a lot of the slayers. But I can get you help with that."

"Why…because of what you showed me? Like, you're the Guardian and you protect us?" Lane asked in a baffled voice.

The image of those two murdered girls this passed week flitted through her mind, as did the girls Luna had witnessed being murdered by Caleb and the other agents of the First. "I try," she said softly.

"I'm kind of new to this, actually," she added with a sheepish smile and a graceful shrug.

"Why are you new?" Lane inquired.

Luna shifted uncomfortably. Her grandmother had only died less than two months ago and she hadn't discussed her passing much. "The powers were recently passed onto me," she answered. "And in the last week I've been traveling with my friend Spike to find all the new slayers and explain to them their new powers – and responsibilities. Also, for girls who decide to train with us and answer their call, I let them know about the Academy in England that helps to train slayers like you."

"Spike?" Lane's nose crinkled in disbelief. "What kind of name is that?" she asked in amusement.

"My name," the vampire gruffly replied as he stepped from the shadows.

Lane's mouth gaped open at the sight of him. "Oh my god, are you dressed like Billy Idol?"

Spike crossed his arms like a petulant child. "No," he drawled. "He got the idea from _me_."

"Ah, okay," Lane quickly replied as she averted her eyes from him.

"Don't mind Spike," Luna smile. "He may look and sound scary, but he's a good guy— "

"—Hey!"

"—But only to people on our side. He's a Champion, a defender of all that is good and he fights against evil, too."

"Yup, I like to save the world for the likes of fluffy kittens and puppies," Spike smirked.

"Anyways, don't be alarmed, but Spike is a vampire – however, as I said, he is good and that's because he has a soul," Luna informed the new slayer, whose eyes were widening at every word.

"A vampire? With a soul?" Lane squeaked out. "But in my dreams vampires are evil and I thought they didn't even have one."

"I won it as a carnival prize," Spike grinned. "One of the good guys now, luv."

Lane just stared at the ensouled vampire in confusion. "Okay," she finally said.

"Now, Lane, is there a better place that we can talk? Because, and I hate to tell you this," Luna began as she placed a calming hand onto Lane's arm, "but there are vampires who are trying to kill new slayers like you and it's probably not good to be hanging around outside like this."

"Wow. Um, okay. Well, I guess we can go back to my house? My mother should be out at her Bible study for a while longer." Then a frightened look came over Lane's face and both Luna and Spike turned around to see if a vampire was behind the. Seeing no danger, they turned back to the paling girl.

"Lane, what is it?" Luna asked.

She looked to the sky and then put her face in her hands. "My mom is going to _kill_ me for becoming a vampire slayer!"

* * *

The walk to Lane's house allowed Luna to continue explaining to Lane how vampires had killed new slayers in the last two cities and that they were afraid that Lane could be next, which is why Luna was encouraging her to attend the Academy in England so she would be safe.

"And we got lots of official posters and pamphlets we can print out," Spike offered. "If you say your mum is a Seventh-Day Adventist then we'll say we're a new Seventh-Day Adventist boarding school that just offered you a new scholarship."

"You don't understand," Lane moaned. "There is no way I can lie to my mom. It's impossible. I doubt you can lie to her either, that woman can sniff out lies better than a super-focused bloodhound on Adderall. If you say I won a scholarship to your school then she will Google it, ask our pastor, call you up, and plan a visit all before I'm allowed to leave."

Luna and Spike shared a look. "Well that sucks," he grunted.

"Maybe you can tell her the truth?" Luna opined.

Immediately black hair swung around Lane's face as she fervently shook her head 'no'. "Uh-uh. Did you not _hear_ the part about how my mother is controlling and very, very religious? If she heard I have to fight demons she would probably take me in for an exorcism or something."

"Well you can't stay here, kiddo. These nasty blokes are probably going to come after you and the Watcher's Council doesn't have the manpower to send anybody out to watch your back or to tutor you in martial arts," Spike informed her.

"Well, I'll just have to train myself then. Mama always did say I should take some female self-defense classes so no boy can try to manhandle me," Lane said in a determined voice.

As they neared Lane's house they noticed that its lights were on. "Uh-oh, Bible study must have ended early. I'm not sure how we'll be able to meet now," Lane stated in a resigned voice.

Luna noticed a flash of movement at the window and then suddenly the door swung open with great force. "Lane Kim!" cried out an authoritative woman with short black hair and a rotund figure. "What are you doing hanging around with a strange man at this time of night?" she asked as she marched over and glared suspiciously at Spike.

"Mama, I'm sor—"

"My apologies, Mrs. Kim," Spike said respectfully as he bowed in her direction. "My name is William Lovegood and I was just escorting my sister Luna around the neighborhood. You see, our parents are contemplating a move here so I brought my sister for a visit. We met Lane along our walk and she's been quite kind in telling Luna about the school here."

Mrs. Kim's small eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at Spike. "Schools are okay, but too many boys and too much tomfoolery. Christian school is best, but very pricey." Luna noted that she had an interesting way of speaking – every word was fired out in a staccato sound that made her think of a military general.

"Really?" Spike mused. "I see. That's interesting that you brought that up because my mother has been contemplating on sending Luna to a female-only boarding school in England that recently opened. It's a Christian institution and very strict, but it would likely be best for Luna. Plus, the best thing of all is that tuition is free if the application is accepted."

"Hmm. Free? Most things in life are not free, Mr. Lovegood. Christian school is good, but England is very far away. I would never send my Lane there," she stated decisively with crossed arms.

"Oh, that's understandable. Our family is from there so it's a bit different for us. But what would you think about—"

Spike was interrupted by a hissing voice that belonged to a vampire who looked like he had spent time as a pro wrestler and two others that looked like his henchmen. "Slayer."

"Slayer?" Mrs. Kim asked in alarm, then she gasped as she saw the ridges that covered the vampire's forehead. "My God, there are demons amongst us!"

Spike turned and growled at the three vampires. "Would you fellas mind? We're a bit busy here."

"And we're here to kill the Slayer," said the muscle-bound vamp as he pointed at Lane.

"Lane? What is this? Why are you a slayer? WHAT is a slayer?" Mrs. Kim fired questions at her daughter as she struggled to figure out a way to control this situation, as she controlled so many other aspects of her and her family's life.

"Um, I'm a vampire slayer, mama. I was Chosen to fight against demons," Lane mumbled as she nervously toyed with the bottom fringe of her shirt.

"Fight this, bitch," sneered the leader as he leapt at Lane. Spike crashed into the vampire in mid-air and they tumbled into the Kim's front yard.

Luna shot a fire spell at the one and both Mrs. Kim and Lane let out exclamations of surprise. Before she could hit the next one with a spell, however, he snatched her wand out of her hand and tossed it into the shadows.

"Boss said not to hurt you, witch, so stay out of the way," he informed her with a grunt as hit her just hard enough to make her woozy before heading for Lane.

It was times like now that Luna cursed the fact that her grandmother had never taught her about being a Guardian. Yes, Luna had twice now activated her Guardian powers when her slayers were faced with death – once in April at Caleb's vineyard and last week with Rosa – but she had no idea how to access it otherwise. In a dream her grandmother had told her to journey to discover her legacy and Drusilla had seconded that idea in a second dream, but Luna still had no idea where to start looking.

And now, without her wand, she was helpless to help Lane, who had been forced into hand-to-hand combat with the vampire who had taken her wand. Mrs. Kim was nowhere to be found and Spike was taking a meaty fist to the face, so he was no help either.

The blond vampire with the short ponytail elbowed Lane in the chest and then punched her in the face. "You new slayers aren't even worth my sweat," he declared disdainfully. "Defeating you is too easy."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lane grunted as she ducked to avoid another blow. It was clear that the girl was fighting on instinct and if she had some training she'd be pretty decent, but without training she was going to die. Ponytail kicked Lane in the ribs and she fell backwards onto the grass. He leaned over her with a wicked grin and as Luna saw Spike finally dust the Wrestler vamp, she hoped that he would save the slayer.

"Hah!" came a warrior yell as shining steel slid into the remaining vampires neck with a loud *thunk*. Dust exploded into the air and everyone stared at the sword-wielding Mrs. Kim in sheer amazement.

"Mama…how did you…?" Lane trailed off uncertainly as Spike helped her to her feet and Luna retrieved her wand.

"Samuri katana, 1766. Very good condition. Perfect for slaying the demons of hell," Mrs. Kim stated in a clear voice as she nodded jerkily. "$457.00 if you are interested."

"You," she said next as she pointed her sword at Spike. "You are not looking to buy a house here, are you?"

"No, Ma'am," Spike shook his head. "Luna and I came to tell your daughter that she's been Chosen to fight against the demons of this world that seek to kill humankind."

Luna glanced from the stern-faced mother to her friend. She was having a hard time reading Lane's mother.

"Lane?" her mother inquired.

"Yes, Mama?"

"This true?"

"Yes, Mama. I've, well, um, I've been gifted with strength, speed, and, um, agility and Luna explained it to me. Basically, I'm supposed to help the other slayers kill vampires and demons from, uh, hell." Beads of perspiration surfaced on Lane's forehead and the girl looked like she wanted to bolt.

"Hmm." Mrs. Kim gave each of them a piercing stare before finally nodding. "If God has granted you with these gifts and His plan is for you to work for Him and fight demons, then you will."

She turned around, still holding the katana in her hand. "Come, we have much to discuss," she called over her shoulder.

Lane, bewildered, followed her mother in, and Spike exchanged a look with Luna.

"Gotta say, these blokes have good timing, at least," he commented lightly.

"There's more," Luna said. "The one said that his boss had ordered him not to hurt me."

"Oh, I bet there's more, Crescent," he muttered darkly. "Now we just have to find the rest of the slayers before they do – and kill these vampires along the way."

* * *

**A/N**

The plot is unfolding, Dearest Readers. For those who forgot what the note in Chapter One said, this first crossover is with Gilmore Girls and Lane is the best friend of Rory Gilmore. Rory and her mother are the main characters of the 7 year series.

Reviews are like Peanut Butter M&Ms – I can never have just one. So leave one, please? ;D THANKS!

**For my readers unfamiliar with popular American politics, the title is a reference to one of Sarah Palin's many catchy slogans (because slogans are so much easier to understand than discussing policy! ;)


	4. Definitely NOT a Walk in the Park

**Definitely NOT a Walk in the Park**

_New York City, New York_

"This city is huge," Luna drawled as she opened her arms wide and began spinning in a circle. A light giggled escaped her throat. "So many lights. It's nothing like the Wizarding World, or even Muggle London."

Spike grinned as he looked at the young girl's face that seemed to radiate joy. Around them, dozens of people gave Luna strange looks for spinning in the middle of Times Square and Spike just glared at them in response. If his charge wanted to bloody skip down the street he'd let her because he liked to see her happy – the rest of these folks could just sod off. "That's certainly true, Crescent. New York certainly has its share of lights."

Luna impulsively grabbed his hand and Spike felt himself smile. The girl reminded him so much of Drusilla in her eccentric ways that in the beginning, when Remus Lupin and Giles first brought the girl to Sunnydale in December, Spike was almost afraid of her. She reminded him of the life he used to live and the beast that he used to be. For almost two centuries he had maimed and killed with his black beauty by his side, and all the while she had entranced him with her many peculiarities. However, once he won his soul those past memories had drove him mad before he had finally, internally, owned up to them. Therefore, Luna's dreamy presence had been an irritant to him in the beginning – not to mention her constant questioning of his vampiric existence.

Yet all along a part of his cherished Luna's presence. No matter what Drusilla had done or what Spike had done whilst in her company, a part of him still cared for her. After all, she had bloody _made_ him. Without her his bones would have faded into the earth long ago. Consequently, Luna's presence made him think of how Drusilla may have been before Angelus had turned her – eccentric, but innocent and sweet.

When Willow had teamed Luna and him together to find out information about Sirius' kidnappers at Willy's, Spike had been highly skeptical at first. He had imagined that the young witch would be all book-knowledge with no application, but she surprised him. All on her own the girl had cleverly used holy water to extract information on a vampire and then stake him during the fight and after that he took her under his wing.

What can he say? Spike's heart was easily won by strong female fighters.

Now, walking down Broadway with Luna's hand intertwined with his, Spike felt a rush of fatherly love for the girl. She had helped him when he had needed it most last year and now he couldn't imagine his life without the Guardian.

This was just as well, since her grandmother had asked him, while practically on her death bed, to watch over Luna and that she needed him.

And she certainly needed him now, as she searched North America for new slayers. During the Council meetings with Giles, Xander, Buffy, and Willow, they had unanimously agreed that Spike needed to chaperone Luna in case any trouble came her way but he never expected all this to happen. With two dead slayers and an attempted assassination on another, there was a lot at stake and Spike was mad as hell that someone was upsetting his Luna. Yes, he disliked the idea of those poor, young girls dying but it made him angry that Luna was taking it all to heart. Poor bird thought she was responsible for everything that happened to those girls and he was afraid of her collapsing under the pressure – which was why he had taken Crescent out for a night on the town before they went after their next slayer.

They took a taxi to Central Park where they strolled through the grassy area, enjoying the warm breeze that caressed their faces. Luna was munching on a hot dog that he had purchased for her – poor girl had never tried one before! – and they both sat down on a fine oak bench.

Once she was done with her meal and threw away the napkin, Spike turned the conversation back to business. "So, when do you think this Olivia girl is about to show up?" he asked her.

Luna shrugged as she made a move to lay down on the grass and attempt to watch the dim stars. "I can feel that she's close, but she's not here in the park yet. It is odd though. Unlike my visions of the previous slayers, I have no idea what she looks like. I just know that she will be here tonight and that her name is Olivia Benson."

Spike nodded but didn't say anything. He was slightly worried that maybe something was wrong with Crescent's visions if Olivia's came out slightly blurry and that there was someone out there killing the girls that she did have visions of. However, he didn't want to lay that burden on the child just yet.

About an hour went by before Luna straightened up and looked towards the south, in the direction of the Central Park Zoo. "I can feel her. She isn't far."

"Then off we go, poppet." Spike followed Luna as she led the way, his keen eyes scanning the area as he went. Parks in general were dangerous at night but Central Park was playground for vampires in New York. If those vampires pulled a stunt here like they did in Stars Hollow, Spike was going to whistle a ditty while he ripped them apart.

Up head they saw two figures cautiously walking the perimeter of the zoo. Through the dim light he saw that the man had a thin, dark hair and wore an inexpensive suit. When he moved to glance at something to the side there was a flash of gold and dark metal at his waist that made Spike realize that the man was a gun-toting cop, and that his companion was likely the same. She was a gorgeous bird with an olive complexion and big brown eyes, but by the way she moved Spike knew that she wasn't in the park on a date. Nope, the cops were looking for something.

Grabbing Luna's wrist, he pulled her behind a tree. "Hold on a second, Crescent. The two up ahead are brass and I have no intention of being questioned as to why I'm walking around with a teenage girl at ten o'clock at night."

Luna frowned and glanced quickly past the tree before turning to face him. "But, but she's here, Spike! I can feel her," she swore in a hushed voice.

Looking past the tree again, all Spike saw were the two cops. "I don't see any teenage girls, Crescent. You sure your mojo is working all good and proper?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said with pursed lips. "I can feel here – and the feeling is getting stronger."

"Well what are we 'sposed to do? Just jump out and shout 'Hey, Olivia Benson, olley olley oxen free?'" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, that is one way," Luna commented dryly. Spike grinned in response; Crescent was an odd duck but never let it be said that she didn't have a sense of humor.

"Olivia, I hear something," the male cop muttered; just loud enough for Spike's vampiric ears to listen.

"Olivia?" Spike whispered in surprise as he looked around the tree. "Cres, that man just called the lady cop 'Olivia'. You sure that you're mojo chose Olivia? 'Cause I've never seen an adult 30-something woman turn into a slayer."

"What?" Luna asked in surprise as she peered around the other side of the tree.

"Elliot? What do you hear?" the woman, Olivia, asked cautiously as her partner unholstered his gun, crouched, and walked towards the bushes.

"I think I hear a kid, could be our girl," he whispered.

Just as he neared the bushes, something yanked him into the greenery and there was a loud cracking noise that reverberated through the still air. Olivia brought her gun out and called out in a commanding voice. "You're covered! NYPD! Hands up and get out!"

"Damn vampires," Spike muttered as he began running towards the bird. There was a rustle of movement in the bushes and into the tree, although the human didn't see what had happened since the subject was moving so fast. The tree branches hanging over the sidewalk creaked as something small and fast climbed over them and jumped to land on Olivia's back. As Spike ran closer he saw that it was a vampire…in the form of an eight-year old girl. After knocking the gun out of her hands, she wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders and sunk her fangs into the woman's neck. Olivia screamed as the vamp began slurping and Spike hit the demonic squirt upside the head to get her to loosen her hold and then tossed the little devil twenty feet away.

Luna raced towards them and laid her hand above Olivia's heart. Staring up at Spike, panting due to the adrenaline racing through her system, she nodded. "This is Olivia Benson – and she _is_ a slayer." The woman was groggy – little vamp had taken a good deal of blood in a short amount of time – but she was alive.

"Well, I'll be damned," Spike scoffed. "Looks like Red didn't realize that her spell didn't have age limits."

The air exploded with loud noises and suddenly three bullets impacted his chest – one in the lungs, one in his gut, and one lodged in his clavicle. Spike let out a howl of pain as he fell back onto the sidewalk like a lead spoon in a bowl of soup. Bullets didn't kill a vampire, but they hurt like hell – especially when he was coughing up blood from his ruptured lungs. Without a second thought he dug them out; the quicker he got rid of the bullets the sooner his body could heal.

As he was doing that he saw another flash of movement hit Luna in her temple before the witch could even utter a spell, and then she was dragged into the bushes. Olivia began mumbling incoherently and Spike let out a feral snarl as the vampire jumped out of the bushes and crouched over Olivia's body.

"Listen here, bitch! I think you're getting too big for your britches!" he shouted at her as he kicked the girl in the face and watched her fall back with great satisfaction. The little devil was quick, though. She dove in-between his legs and punched him in the kidney. After a scream of pain he jumped away from her next punch and grabbed her by the throat. Raising her to eye level, he sneered at her. "Who do you work for?"

Doe brown eyes glittered with malice as she spat at him. "Don't you remember me…Daddy? We used to have ever so much fun together."

Spike fought not to show emotion as he took a calculated look at her. Black wavy hair framed her face, she had a delicate nose, and thin lips that smirked scornfully at him.

…Dear god, he remembered this face…oh god, he had thought she died.

He dropped her in shock. "How…how did you…?"

Her lips curled into a snarl. "That doesn't matter anymore, Daddy." Then she kicked him in the knee and leaped onto him as he began to fall. Spike growled and rolled around until he was on top of the girl with his hands around her neck and smacking her head onto the ground.

"Tell me!" he practically roared.

"NYPD! Get off the little girl or we shoot!" shouted a voice and suddenly Spike realized that four cops were pointing guns at him.

He stopped and slowly raised his arms as he stood up. "You don't understand! The girl is evil!" God, he bloody hated cops. Why couldn't these blokes just be as naïve as Sunnydale police?

"Hands up!" shouted one white cop with grey hair and glasses as another one, who was black and had a ponytail, cuffed him. Glasses laid his fingers against the still vampire child and swore under his breath. "She's dead," he informed his partner as paramedics rolled into the area.

"You like beating and killing little girls, don't you, ya sicko?" sneered Ponytail. "You pervs disgust me."

"I didn't bloody do it – she was dead to begin with," Spike retorted angrily. "And check in the bushes! She hurt Luna and the other policeman. Go see if Luna's okay!"

While Glasses directed the paramedics to load up Olivia, the other two cops dug through the bushes and shouted out their findings. "Teenage girl, around fifteen, knocked unconscious with a hell of a welt on her temple. Detective Stabler, also unconscious, with a bleeding head trauma."

"Dammit," Spike swore. He didn't know what to do. There were four cops and three paramedics – should he fight them off and take Luna? But if Luna needed serious medical help he couldn't assist her and she'd need a hospital – unless he could find a wizarding world hospital around here. Still, he couldn't let them take him in – not with the sun rising in eight hours.

So, he had a plan. Sort of.

Spike jerked out of Ponytail's grasp and snapped his handcuffs off like they were tin foil before racing towards Luna. He heard a shout near him and then felt shocks of electricity buzz through his body. With a snarl, he shook it off – stupid human tasers couldn't take him down. But then another taser hit him and another and another and then another…

Spike let out a snarl that made the hairs of those around him stand up on end and tried to struggle, but the force currents were too much and he felt himself dropping…

* * *

"I'm bored," Sam stated in a petulant tone as he thumbed through a magazine in the emergency room waiting area at Lenox Hill Hospital. His shaggy locks covered his eyes as he leaned over and skimmed the news articles, his posture slumped against the hard-backed plastic chair.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. There was only a four-year difference between them but sometimes it felt like a hell of a lot more. He loved his brother but he just didn't _get_ him sometimes. "Yeah, well dad is here to visit his friend that got almost drained by some nasty vamp, so deal with it."

Sam sighed and set his magazine down as he glanced around the crowded room. A Saturday night in downtime Manhattan always created chaos and that was reflected in the busy waiting room. There were dozens of patients and their family or friends sitting around as they waited to be seen, and the noise was deafening. "Let's go explore, at least. If I have one more sick person cough on me I'm going to scream."

"Aw, it wasn't that much phlegm, Sammy," Dean smirked.

Sam just glared at him and unconsciously glanced at the offending place where he had to clean up his shirt. "I hope he gets you next." Then he decided to try again. "Come on, Dean. Dad's been gone for a while and I bet we've got some time. Let's look around. We've been cooped up in the car for hours, it's eleven at night, and I'm dying of boredom."

His brother's eyes narrowed. "No, Sammy. Dad said to stay here and I'm here to keep you out of trouble. So deal with it." Then his brother returned back to his Auto Trader magazine.

Sam hated being the little brother sometimes – okay, most of the time. He never got to do anything by himself. Heck, when he was younger he had even run away for a couple weeks just to get away from his family and his life. Sometimes he felt claustrophobic, that the world was closing in on him and he would never be able to escape his demon-hunting life.

With that thought on his brain he said, "Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom."

A suspicious eyebrow rose. "Just the bathroom?"

"Yes Dean, _god_." Then Sam Winchester stalked off to the bathroom, glancing every which way on how to evade Dean's line of sight. Ducking into the bathroom he did his business and as he was about to exit he heard a loud commotion. Peering through the partially-opened door he saw two stretchers coming in, flanked by many hospital personal. Seeing that this was his chance Sam allowed himself to get caught up in the commotion and entered the rest of the hospital.

He bypassed the emergency room area – he didn't want his dad to find him – and jumped onto the elevator. Sam didn't care where he went; he just wanted to stretch his legs a bit. The elevator slid open and Sam hopped out onto the Intensive Care Unit, according to the sign. With a groan he realized that this was not the kind of place he wanted to be in – he's seen enough dying people already in his life. Unfortunately the elevator filled up so he was stuck. He sighed reluctantly and just decided to begin his aimless walk.

At this time of night the floor was fairly busy with transfers happening from the ER and nurses making their rounds to check on their critical patients. Sam was just strolling along, keeping careful to blend into the scenery so no one would ask why a twelve-year old boy was wandering around alone, when he heard nurses gossiping outside room 314.

"I heard it took _four_ tasers at full strength to take the bastard down," a caramel skinned woman with her hair pulled back into multiple braids murmured as she arranged an IV stand in the room.

The other woman, an older woman with her grey hair arrayed in a bun, hissed sharply. "Dreadful what that man did to the police officers and children. One dead and one in a mild coma," she shook her head sadly.

Sam paused outside their door. He knew a little bit about tasers since his dad had been thinking about getting one and for a man to need four of them at top strength meant they hadn't been tasing a man. He should probably tell his dad – maybe the demon in question had also attacked his friend.

"Mmm-hmm," the other woman agreed. "Worst thing is her attacker called the girl 'Luna' but we haven't got a clue what her identity is beyond that. I'm sure with a little girl as pretty as this someone is worried about her."

Luna! Holy crap. Sam _really_ doubted that there were that many girls in this part of the country named Luna. Sneaking a peek inside the room he saw the two women still conversing around the hospital bed and when one of them moved he saw a pale face surrounded by pale blond hair.

He sighed. Dammit. Last time he saw the poor girl she had gotten knocked out and now she was in the same condition.

"Sam!" his brother's voice hissed as Sam felt his shoulder being roughly grabbed. He turned around to face Dean, who was almost foaming at the mouth. "What the hell did I tell you? Do _not_ leave! God, Sam, stop being such a dick and follow directions once in a while, okay?"

With an exasperated sigh, Sam gestured towards the open door. "Remember that witch from last week? She's in there, in a coma."

Dean froze for a moment as he just stared at Sam in surprise. "_What_?" How did you know?"

Sam shrugged. "Found her. The nurses are talking about it and said whoever had attacked her needed four tasers at full charge to take him out."

"Demon," Dean growled.

"Guess so," Sam shrugged.

"They know why the guy attacked her?" the woman with the bun asked and both brothers leaned in to listen.

Braids shook her head. "Nope. The man passed out from all the tasers and I'm not sure if they've figured it out." Then she let out a snort of laughter. "Benny, you know that paramedic I've been out with a couple times? He was the one on the scene and told me that the dude looked like a Billy Idol rip-off. Can you believe that? Platinum dyed hair, British accent, and everything!"

Both women started laughing and Dean's hands curled into fists. As the nurses walked out, Dean pulled Sam to the side and then once the coast was clear they went into the room. "Looks like Spike the Ensouled Vampire isn't playing nice anymore," Dean growled as he approached Luna's bed.

"Yeah," Sam said sadly as he went to the other side of Luna's bed. "Man, poor girl. Seems like she doesn't have an easy life."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well neither do we." His eyes traveled over Luna's face and petite form that appeared so small in the hospital bed. There was an IV in her arm and a bandaged over a large bruise on her temple. He still thought the girl was weird, but she was kind of pretty in her own way.

"We should tell dad. Maybe he can help. The cops have Spike so maybe dad can pose as FBI, take Spike into custody, and stake him," Sam offered.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "I feel kinda funny going after someone who hurt a dirty witch – after all we never _did_ check into their story about helping slayers and what the hell slayers actually are. But, if there's a crazed vamp out there then we better go after him. Let's go tell dad."

* * *

**A/N:**

*grins* Yeah, another quick update. So here's the deal. I wanted to write out one of my original ideas for NaNo (nanowrimo-dot-org) but then a part of me wanted to 'just' write a couple chapters for Luna and Spike's adventures…and now I can't stop. Haha, I guess this universe is like crack to me at the moment and I'm having a full on Tyrone Biggums-style attack ;) (Chappelle's Show reference, for you poor folks who are confused by my words) So, I've decided this story will be my NaNo project! Yaaaay, that means many updates for you, Dearest Readers!

_(Although I am yelling at myself for not writing out my other story but that one needs a lot more in the research department since it'll be dealing with folklore so *sigh* it can wait.)_

Review, please? *smiles encouragingly*

Thanks for reading!


	5. Reeling Revelations

_New York City, New York_

Spike had become semi-conscious when the paramedic attempted to look him over and he assured the bloke that he didn't need a hospital. Everything after that had been fuzzy as his ankles and wrists were shackled and he was led into an interrogation room at a precinct. Over two hours had passed until he finally began feeling alert. A small puddle of drool had formed onto the metal table and he fought to control a growl.

Of all the bloody things to happen to him, he got arrested by the damn police while _she_ roamed free and his Luna was likely in the hospital.

How humiliating.

"Awake yet?" came a clipped female voice from the doorway. Spike looked up to see Olivia Benson staring daggers at him and he sighed.

"Listen, there's been a mistake," he began. Bollocks, he really wasn't used to dealing with the police force – in the past he had just eaten them.

"A mistake?" she repeated archly. Her pageboy cut swayed slightly around her face as she walked and didn't do anything to hide the bandage on her neck. "So the fact that my partner suffered a severe head trauma, I was stabbed, a teenage girl was put into a coma, and a little girl was killed and _you_ were at the scene of the crime means nothing? Not to mention that you resisted arrest and you had to be tased?" Piercing brown eyes cut into him as she casually stated the end results of his 'crimes'.

But none of that truly registered with him but one thing. "Luna's in a coma?" he asked in concern as his hands unconsciously gripped the sides of the table, leaving slight dents in their wake.

Olivia silently appraised him and each moment of silence filled Spike with dread; he felt like he had swallowed lead. Finally, she replied.

"Yes, but the doctors at the ER said she was in a light coma and they expect her to come out of it. The blow to her temple seemed like it was designed just to knock her out but not to kill her." All the while she talked, her eyes bore into him as she looked for any reaction.

Spike let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god," was all he could say. He could not imagine what he would have done if Luna had been hurt due to his failure.

Neatly manicured hands slammed onto the table in front of him and he gave the fuming woman a cool look. She had fire, this one did. If she really was a slayer, then Spike felt bad for any vampires that she went after.

"That's all you can say? It's _your_ fault that she's in the hospital! Tell me, why'd you do it, huh?" Her eyes glittered with malice and Spike wondered what it was exactly that struck such a nerve with her.

"I told ya, luv, I didn't do that. I was fighting the culprit off."

"Oh, right," she scoffed.

"It's true," he argued, feeling just a bit testy now. Slayer or not, this bird needed to learn her place and bloody leave him alone! He had bloody saved her and _this_ was the thanks he got?

"Yeah, because an eight-year old girl put my partner in the hospital and hurt myself and the other girl all within a span of minutes," she added sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

Spike sighed heavily. "It's bloody true and you know it is." He looked up and gave her a burning look. "You know what has the possibility of doing that, Olivia Benson. That's why we went looking for you."

The color drained from her face and her mouth parted slightly in surprise.

He lowered his voice then, so that only someone with slayer hearing could understand him. "You know you were bitten by a vampire, not stabbed. I'm sure you've had the dreams. You, Olivia, are a slayer now."

Olivia swallowed heavily before she gritted her teeth, marched over to him, and yanked him out of his chair. He had to admit, the woman was definitely slayer-strong and boy would Red be surprised when he gave her a call. She pressed him against he wall and gave him a dark look.

"I don't know what you're talking about; that's nonsense," she spat; but he could see that a part of her didn't believe her own words. "So stop making up lies and tell me the truth. Why did you attack those children?"

"I _told_ you, woman! I didn't!"

"Yes you did," she hissed as she pressed her elbow against his neck. "I can feel an evil in you. You're a killer. So tell me now, or tell me later - it doesn't matter. In the end you'll still be guilty."

The words she spoke to him just then…broke something within him. Just a tiny break, mind you, but a break nonetheless. She was right. He may have a soul but he was still a demon, still had wicked impulses – not to mention all the dastardly acts he had committed in the past. His sanity was more or less intact, like a hardened sand castle, but her words were like the incoming tide lapping at its foundation.

He was a Bad Man. He had tried so desperately to be good but he really wasn't fooling anyone, was he?

The sound of a creaking door interrupted their moment of silence and Olivia backed away from Spike with her hands clenched into fists.

"Hey Liv, Elliot's waking up," said the same light-complected African-American cop that had handcuffed him earlier. "I was gonna get his statement, you want to come with?"

She glanced at him with hardened eyes then nodded in the direction of her peer. "Yeah Fin. Let's go. We'll let this bastard rot in here for a while longer."

And with that Spike was alone…alone with just his dark thoughts.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning by the time their dad had a chance to leave for the police station – he had been occupied with his ailing friend for a while. He had ordered them to stay in Luna's room in case Spike somehow escaped before John got to him and tried to finish the job he started on Luna. Both Dean and Sam sat in her hospital room after explaining to the nurses that they had met Luna on vacation and no, they did not know how to contact her family and wouldn't it be good if Luna woke up to a familiar face and had people talking to her?

Dean was smug in the fact that a little Winchester charm went a long way. Didn't help that the nurse was pretty hot. Maybe she would overlook the fact that he was only sixteen? He wondered if it was true what TV shows said about on-call rooms…

"Dean!"

He glared at his brother. "_What_, Sammy?"

Sam smirked. "I've been trying to get your attention. What? Too caught up trying to figure out how to make Luna your next conquest?"

"What? No," Dean scowled. "Dude, that's just gross. I ain't about to get with a witch." He let out a shudder just to prove his point.

"Wow, Dean Winchester has standards. Imagine that," Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Shut it, tool. The girl may have a pretty figure and face, even if her eyes seem a bit too big for her head, but she's younger and a witch. No way," he scoffed.

"I thought you liked younger? Since they were all impressionable and stuff?" Sam asked in amusement.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, okay, got me there. I 'spose a two-year difference with witch girl here wouldn't be too much different from some of my previous conquests."

Sam just rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the doctor's stool.

Dean glanced at Luna. The girl really wasn't bad looking and he liked blondes, plus long hair was hot. Too bad, besides being a witch, she was also seemed kind of awkward and intense. Although last week she had taken out those two vamps and trapped another so he had to admit that she intrigued him. Not to mention, she _had_ saved him from becoming a snack last week. Still though, their dad always told them that witches were evil and they got their powers from demons, so there wasn't such a thing as Glinda the Good Witch out in the world.

Trying to avoid his thoughts, Dean struck up more pointless banter with Sam for the next hour or so until he noticed Luna shifting. He pointed it out to Sam and they both leaned over the girl. A soft sigh left her lips and after a while she sluggishly blinked open her eyes.

"Mmm. Bright lights," she muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sammy, the lights!" Dean hissed. His brother gave him a pained look that clearly stated 'stop ordering me the fuck around' but he complied.

"Luna?" Dean tentatively said. "How ya feeling?"

With the lights off her face was bathed in a soft glow from the city lights outside the window. "Head hurt. Bad, bad vampire," she moaned softly.

Dean grimaced. Okay, so maybe the girl was a witch but he still felt bad for her, especially when she was looking all weak and pathetic-like in the hospital bed. "Yeah, we know. Don't worry, dad's going to take care of it."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Good. She deserves it."

The brothers exchanged a confused look. "Ah, Luna? What do you mean by 'she'?" The girl didn't respond and Dean lightly pushed her shoulder. "Luna, who was it that attacked you?" he asked sharply but no response was given.

"Dammit," he swore softly.

"Wait, so you think dad is after the wrong one?" Sam asked.

Dean just grunted and took out his cell phone.

* * *

John Winchester moved smoothly through the mostly silent halls of Manhattan's 16th Precinct. He had almost believed Spike's story last week about being 'good' but he wasn't surprised to have the boys tell him that the vampire went on a vampire that involved one dead child and three injured, including that witch girl. He wondered if the 'slayer' Rosa had been hurt by Spike, but figured he would figure it out sooner later.

Thinking about Rosa reminded him that he still needed to call Bobby. After Luna had brought up Bobby's name last week John had been meaning to ask his old Hunter friend about that, not to mention to verify the crazy story that supernaturally strong human girls fought demons. Hah, he let out a snort of amusement at that.

Arriving at the Special Victims Unit he showed his badge to the front desk and she led him to the desk of a Detective John Munch, judging by his nameplate. Munch was older than him with salt and pepper hair and a pock-marked face with a large nose. He gave John a suspicious look before speaking.

"Detective Munch, and you are?"

John pulled out his authentic-looking photo ID and held it up. "Special Agent Trevor Sanders. I'm here to take your Central Park suspect into federal custody."

Twin bushy eyebrows furrowed in response. "Listen, Agent Sanders—"

"—Special Agent, please Detective Munch," he corrected. He knew cops hated that sort of egotistical posturing but he also knew that to appear authentic he had to play the role of the asshole.

Munch's jaw ticked. "_Special_ Agent Sanders, he attacked two of our on-duty officers and we still have to question him. We need him right now – what we don't need are the Feds trying to poach our suspects."

John let out a heavy sigh. "Look man, I don't mean to burst in here but my supervisor is on my back about this. We've been following this guy for a while as part of a PCP drug trade and we need him to snitch for us. So, let me take him off your hands, okay?" PCP was a common cover-up for vampire-related crimes and he thought it was the best way to explain away four tasers needing to take down a 170 pound man.

Dark eyes studied him behind thick glasses and John fought not to fidget. "Can I see your badge, again?"

John quirked a casual eyebrow. "Of course, Detective Munch." Shit. Shit. This was why he stayed away from major cities. Dealing with the big time cops was much harder than the country sheriffs. As Munch studied the document all John could do was pray that the money he had put into that ID was worth it.

After what seemed like forever Munch finally nodded and handed him his ID back. "I'll need to call your supervisor. Standard procedure."

Dammit. Bobby was usually around to answer phones at his house; the man had half a dozen phones wired to different numbers that Hunters used as alibis for their fake identity. Next to each phone was an agency acronym and the name that Bobby used for those organizations. If someone called for a reference, Bobby would pretend to be from that agency and support them. However, he knew that Bobby was out on a hunt right now and all Munch would get was an answering machine – and he doubted that the detective would accept such a response. John had a feeling that this was one hell of a suspicious detetctive.

"Detective Munch, it's two in the morning. I am fucking tired and I bet you are too. Look, my boss isn't even in the office at this hour but I'm ordered to have the suspect ready right when the office opens. So can we just skip past this and move on to the next part?"

Munch stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Fine," he stated as he stood up and his chair scraped along the floor.

Whew. He had made it through the first hoop. Now all he had to do was kill the vampire and he could get out of here before anyone realized he was an imposter.

* * *

Dean's fingers were dialing his dad's number when the hospital room door creaked open. Startled he looked towards the door and saw a young girl, about seven or eight years old, staring at them with wide eyes. Black curls framed her pale face and she wore a lime green summer dress that looked nice against her creamy skin.

"Hey kid, what do you want?" he asked after sharing a look with Sam.

"What do I want?" she repeated innocently. Her lips curled slightly. "Why, I want you to die, of course." A wicked smile crossed her face as she flew at him. Dean moved to the side but caught her legs like an evading dodgeball and used the momentum to throw her against the wall.

She let out a chilling cackle and her face 'vamped out'; the child had gone from cute to officially creepy. "So bold. Mother will be glad to hear of this," she sneered.

"Sammy, knife!" Dean called to his brother. His weapons were in his duffle bag which was closest to Sam. He would have retrieved them himself but there was no way he was going to leave Luna defenseless behind him.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. In the doorway was an older, but beautiful, woman wearing jeans and a jacket and at her side was a darker-skinned man with a ponytail and an overall tough look about him. When the woman saw Sam holding a long knife she pulled a gun from her waist and pointed it at him, with the man mirroring her actions.

"NYPD, kid. Now put down that knife, nice and easy like," the man cautioned in a smooth voice.

Sam let out a grunt of frustration but dropped the knife. Dean tried to keep his voice at quiet but was having a hard time of it. There was nothing worse than local law enforcement interfering with a hunt.

"Don't be stupid, we need that knife unless you want to die from blood loss!" he said forcefully as he gestured towards the child vampire who was still crouching in a predatory way.

The female cop glanced at the girl and her eyes widened in surprise – which Dean found very strange.

"Oh, please help me," the girl said softly; her face now smoothed to human perfection. "These boys were going to kill the girl and then kill me!" A crocodile tear slipped from her eye and Dean had to refrain from picking up that knife and decapitating the little bitch.

"You…you died. I saw you," the woman murmured as she stared at the child in horror.

"Shit, you're right Olivia," the man said in an amazed voice.

Suddenly, the girl's face changed into vamp-mode and she snarled at them as she leaped over them and yanked their guns away in the process. Following that she jump-kicked each of them over towards Dean and quickly locked the door.

"What the fuck?" the man asked in shock.

"He was right," the woman, Olivia, mumbled as she stared at the vampire in a daze. "It really was the little girl."

"Liv, what the hell are you talking about?" snapped the other cop. "What the hell is this little girl on?"

"Oh, I'm not on anything dear. Also? I'm about 150 years old, so I'd appreciate it if you spoke about me in a more respectful tone," she hissed violently as her fingers curled into talons.

"Sam!" Dean called out in a warning tone for his brother to get the knife.

Sam bent to pick it up but the devil child was quicker. She leapt onto the bed with the knife raised up and was about to plunge it into Sam's chest when Olivia's hand moved in a blur and clamped down on the mini-vampire's wrist. With a sharp jerk she caused the vampire to drop the knife and then threw the girl to the floor before straddling her and holding her down.

"Holy shit, how'd you move so fast?" Dean asked in fascination. Then he remembered Rosa. "Don't tell me you're one of the slayer girls too?"

She glared at him. "It would be slayer _women_ first of all…and yes, I guess I am."

"Liv?" her partner asked in a cautious voice. "What's going on?" he asked as he hurried to pick up their guns.

"Look dude," Dean started. "This is a vampire and that means the only thing you can do is stake her or behead her. Luckily, they turn to dust so there's no body clean-up."

"Are you serious?" he asked in alarm as he stared at Olivia restraining the very angry vampire.

"Yeah, he's right Fin…I don't know how to explain it, but this is something I know." Olivia sounded certain as she said those words but there was still a hint of disbelief in her tone, as if she still could not believe that this was happening right now.

"Oh, well then dust that ho," Fin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Stop! You can't kill me!" the girl called out desperately. "Please, I'll be good."

"Please. After trying to come back and kill Luna, you're about to be grounded for life," Dean snorted.

She glared at him and Dean felt the full weight of her unnatural stare. "I _never_ would have allowed her to die…not in the way you think, anyways." She giggled and continued. "Tell Luna when she awakes that her Protector is more wicked then she thinks, but soon he'll be punished," she whispered darkly.

Pausing as she registered the vampire's comments, Olivia frowned and the creature seized her moment of opportunity. In one swift movement she kicked Olivia hard enough in the chest to send the detective flying back against Luna's bed with a cry of pain. She hissed menacingly at them and flew out of the door before Dean could even grab the knife.

"Dammit," the teenager swore as he scrambled into the hallway and scanned the area. Jaw clenched, he walked back into the hospital room. "She's gone and since that thing is faster than Speedy Gonzalez, I doubt we'll be able to find her."

Sighing, Olivia glanced at the still-unconscious Luna and then glanced at Fin. "Well, I guess I should stay here on guard in case she comes back."

"I'll back you up," Fin confirmed with a slight nod of his head.

Dean glanced at the older man. "You're cool with this and not freaking out that you just saw a vampire?" he asked in bewilderment.

Fin shrugged. "Yeah. Got a cousin in L.A. who fights these things. He told a few stories but I told him I wouldn't believe it until I saw it."

The detective let out a snort of laughter. "And I guess I believe it now."

* * *

Munch was just letting John into Spike's interrogation room when his cell went off. As the vampire looked at him with mixed hope and wariness, he contemplated ignoring it but decided to answer since it was Dean.

"Yeah?" he spoke into the phone.

"Dad, don't kill Spike. Turns out he didn't do it at all – some Bride of Chucky-sized vampire did."

Spike's eyes narrowed at him and he looked incensed that John had been contemplating his murder. '_I didn't do it_!' he mouthed angrily.

Damn vampire hearing.

"How do you know?" John asked his son.

"Because she came into Luna's room to finish what she started and attacked the two cops here on top of that. Vamp got away but she's definitely the culprit."

John glanced at the arrested vampire and was surprised to see that instead of seeing him giving John an 'I told you so' look, a haunted look came into Spike's eyes before he quickly turned away to stare down at the table.

* * *

**A/N:**

Quite a few curious facts and allusions have cropped up, Dearest Readers, and it appears clear that Luna certainly will not get the comfortable trip that she had originally thought.

Reviews. Melts in your heart, not in your hand.

_(heehee…can you tell that I've been eating a lot of M&Ms while I've been writing?)_

**"What do I want?" she repeated innocently. Her lips curled slightly. "Why, I want you to die, of course."- *grins* Yeah, I used a Bond reference. heehee


	6. Regret

Regret.

**A/N:**

Oooooh, many thanks to people for signing up for story alerts! *blushes* I'm really happy that people seem to be liking this story; I hadn't been sure how much interest was in this idea of Luna and Spike traveling and getting into hikjinks :D

Thanks to Miscellaneous101 for reviewing! You definitely make Musie happy and the words flow through my soul like molten gold :)

* * *

_New York City, New York  
Wizarding District_

"Man, that place sounds so cool," Sam sighed wistfully from his spot in the chair next to Luna's hospital bed. "You're lucky."

Luna smiled in acknowledgement. She certainly was lucky to have a place like Hogwarts. "Well if you're ever in England you'll have to visit," she told him as she absentmindedly shuffled wizarding playing cards and shifted around on her bed.

He let out a noise of disbelief. "Yeah right. We may travel a lot but it's usually not to any place exciting. Most of them time we're in the middle of nowhere, with the occasional major city."

She frowned as she watched his dejected expression. Sam was two years younger than her but after spending the last day and a half in his company; she liked him quite a bit – definitely more so than his brother. He seemed to share her love of learning and they had compared some interesting notes on the various supernatural creatures of the world. But it bothered her that he seemed so unhappy with his life. It was clear, from watching them, that their family was close-knit but that Sam, if given a choice, would have nothing to do with their lifestyle.

Luna didn't quite understand that. A normal, standard life? It made her listless to even think about it. She craved adventure and studying things that few people even dreamed of existing. Since joining the 'Scoobies', as they called themselves, she had found herself even enjoying fighting against evil creatures. It wasn't something that she had originally enjoyed but ever since she first had her Guardian powers flow through her at the vineyard she had begun to think of fighting differently. While she was a pacifist by nature, she now understood what it meant to fight for those in your care…and she had to admit that the adrenaline could be rather exciting. Plus, there was nothing like studying the supernatural through field work in addition to books!

"Well," she began in a cheerful voice. "At least you got to visit the Wizarding World!"

Sam laughed at her comment. Looking around the room at St. Alice's Hospital, he gave Luna a wide grin. "Yeah, okay, that's true."

Two nights ago after the fight in Central Park, John Winchester had taken Spike out of custody at the Special Victim's Unit and they headed to Lenox Hill Hospital where Detectives Benson and Tutuola were with the boys. Clearly it would be suspicious if Spike was seen by law enforcement again (he did, after all, have a very distinctive look) and they didn't want some American Muggle agency called 'Family Services' to take Luna, so they knew they had to leave. Spike had then, reluctantly, called up Giles at the Watcher's Council to see how they could get out of this mess. A few floos later and they were put in touch with the Katherine Asp, Secretary of the Department Magical Affairs (DMA); the leader of the American Wizarding World.

Thanks to the relations that had been built over the last few months during the war against the First Evil, there was a strong relationship between the Watcher's Council and the DMA. Secretary Asp had Healers from the Hospital pick up Luna and allowed Spike, John, Dean, and Sam to accompany her – apparently Sam's dad didn't completely agree with allowing a vampire to watch over Luna and Secretary Asp had given the Winchesters temporary permission to visit the wizarding hospital.

Now their dad, Spike, and Olivia were out in search of the vampire girl, who John also believed was also responsible for severely injuring his friend Ben Woodhouse the previous night. Sam and Dean had been left at the wizarding hospital and since she woke up late yesterday morning, they had been keeping her company, more or less – the 'more' part being Sam and the 'less' part meaning Dean.

Speaking of, she saw the Hunter finally twitch awake from his spot on the couch. Sam jerked a thumb in his direction and said, "He's only waking up now because his body has a built in sensor to know when it's dinner time."

Luna giggled along with Sam as Dean opened just one eye in a comical fashion. "What are you two girls giggling about over there? This isn't a damn slumber party."

"Considering you're the one who's sleeping and that there are three of us, one very well could assume that this is a slumber party," Luna pointed casually with a small smile.

Dean just grunted and glared at her before rolling over.

"Hmm, he's been sleeping an awful lot today. I wonder if he's got a case of the druzzells," Luna commented thoughtfully as she watched Dean.

Sam gave her an odd look and she noticed that Dean had turned slightly, as if he was trying to hear her better. "What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's an illness that the bite of an infected dormouse can give you. Most cases are in Malaysia though," she explained.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Wow, you know everything!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"If she knew everything then she would know where that damn vamp is so dad can kill it and we can get out of this freaky hospital," Dean grumbled as he finally sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Luna found herself frowning again, but for a much different reason this time.

"Dean," his brother chastised. "That's not fair."

The oldest teenager shrugged. "What? Come on, Sam. You know that we can't trust people that do magic."

"Dad decided to trust them after speaking to that Secretary lady for a while," Sam countered.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, so?"

"If you don't want to be here then you can simply leave," Luna pointed out in a soft, yet slightly perturbed voice. She was certainly getting tired of Dean Winchester.

"I can't," he grumbled. "Dad said to stay and watch over Sammy, so I am."

"Stop calling me Sammy," Sam insisted after he glanced at Luna.

"Sure…Sammy," he smirked.

A *popping* noise sounded and the next thing she knew Dean Winchester had his gun drawn and pointed at a house elf.

"Pleases, sir! Do-don't shoot Bonky!" the tearful house elf pleaded as a metal tray of food shook in his hands. "Bonky is a so sorry for whatever Bonky done!"

With a roll of his eyes Dean set his gun down. "Damn, dude. You realize when you do that popping sound it sounds like a gun going off, yeah? We're really not the kind of people you should be surprising."

"Dean!" Luna rebuked him angrily as she rushed over to the poor, quivering house elf. "You do not point guns at people! Honestly, this hospital is a safe place!"

"It's not like he's exactly _people_," she heard him grumble.

She lowered her voice to speak gently to Bonky. "Are you okay, Bonky? Dean didn't mean it, he's just a Muggle and unused to our ways of transportation." She lifted the large tray from the shaking elf and set it on the table before taking hold of the house elf's hands. "Don't be afraid, it's okay," she promised him.

That only made the house elf cry more. "Oh, Mistress Luna! You are so kind to Bonky, so kind."

Luna gave the elf a tender hug and then pulled back. "Are you okay now?"

The house elf nodded his head fervently.

"Okay, well thank you for dinner Bonky. Have a good night," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you Mistress Luna!" Then, with another *pop*, Bonky left the room.

"Damn Dean, way to try to kill a midget," Sam snickered as he and Luna sat around the table to eat.

"Dude! What are you supposed to do when you hear a big noise and all of a sudden there's a creepy leprechaun at your feet? I've seen that movie – it doesn't end well for the humans, I'll tell you that!" he defended himself as he sat across from Luna at the table.

"Well maybe you should learn to think before you pull a gun," Luna reminded him in a stern tone. She did _not_ like Muggle weapons, especially guns. Too often they were used for murder and were foul objects overall.

"Yeah, well in the field that's how you end up dead," Dean retorted sharply in a raised voice.

Luna set down her soup spoon. "That doesn't just give you the right to point your gun at anyone you want, Dean! Especially in a hospital of all places. Not to mention, you didn't even apologize to Bonky!" Oh! He made her so mad – it seemed like he thought of no one else.

"Listen, _sweetheart_," Dean drawled, and already she felt her blood pressure rising at his tone. "I've been hunting demons with my dad since I was five years old. That's eleven years of experience to your measly six months. I think I know what I'm doing – and I don't have to apologize to any creepy elf," he rolled his eyes before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Dean," a very nervous Sam hissed. Sam, it was clear, did not do well with arguments and confrontations.

"You know, folks from back home always said that the Americans were rude but I never believed it until I met _you_, Dean Winchester," Luna stated angrily.

A part of her knew that she was overreacting; that Dean Winchester's comments shouldn't stir her up like this. After all, she had dealt with far worse bullying at Hogwarts and it never bothered her. But for whatever reason, this boy just got under her skin. He was just so rude and he seemed to hate _anything_ that was supernatural, and not just evil.

"Yeah, well you're a witch, so what does it matter," he shrugged carelessly. "You may have this nice wizarding hospital, but I don't believe for a moment that all this magical power doesn't come from evil. Everyone knows that witches get their power from demons."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock, her food long forgotten. The way he spoke to her now…it was worse than _anything_ that _anyone_ had done at Hogwarts. She drew in a sharp breath and tried to push back the tears that threatened to fall. Worst of it all, Dean never even looked up from his burger.

Sam just gave his brother a disgusted look. Turning to Luna, he gave her an apologetic look and opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a gesture.

"You don't even know anything about the wizarding world or my life. My mother's ancestors have been helping in the fight against demons since the world began," she stated in a chilly voice as she stood up. Dean stopped what he was doing to give her a mystified look. "Don't believe me? Call your friend Bobby. He knows."

Luna turned around and left the room then, but not without adding one last comment. "Narrow-mindedness is an unhealthy way to live, Dean Winchester."

* * *

Dean let out a long whistle. "Damn, she's mad," he commented in an amused tone.

"What do you expect?" Sam exclaimed. "God, Dean. You know, you can really be an ass sometimes."

"Watch your mouth, Sammy."

"For all you know, her style of witchcraft could be completely different. Dad seemed to believe it when Secretary Asp was explaining it, that a wizard's magic comes from within them and they use wand to focus that power."

"Sammy," Dean scoffed. "Dad told me that he only agreed to believe them to get a glimpse into this place, and he's only hunting with that damn vampire and Olivia to get a read on them. Trust me, these people are just going to make for interesting journal entries and nothing else – so stop trying to play friends."

There was silence as Sam just glared at Dean while his brother returned to scarfing down his burger. Finally, Sam sat up and dug Dean's cell phone out of his duffle bag.

"Whacha doin'?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Calling Bobby. Dad only tried once since we met up with Luna again the other night and I'm going to get a hold of him."

Dean just stared as his brother started to dial the number he had known by heart for many years. Finally, he burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you _like_ her, don't you? Oh damn, that is funny Sammy. Damn, you've got bad taste in women."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam hissed as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Never figured you for the cougar type. You like the older ladies, huh? Or is it 'cause she's a bookworm like you?"

"Hey Bobby, how are you?" Sam said into the phone as he flipped his brother off. "We're not too bad, here in Manhattan looking for a vampire in the form of an eight-year old girl. Huh? No, that's not why I'm calling. I actually was curious if you had ever met a Luna Lovegood or a vampire with a soul named Spike?" Sam was silent for a moment. "Really? That's interesting. Mind if I put you on speakerphone so Dean can hear you? Mmm-hmmm, okay."

"What, Sam?" Dean asked irritably as his brother laid the phone between them on the table and hit the speakerphone button.

"Dean? You there?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Tell Dean what you told me, Bobby."

"Oh, well yeah, I know them. Helped with a job in southern California. Those two helped stop the apocalypse that the First Evil – basically the first true evil of this world, long story, trust me – was trying to bring down. Didn't really talk to Spike but my acquaintance Angel cleared him when I asked. Met Luna though, she's a nice girl. She's a witch, in case you didn't know, but not like the kind that we typically deal with."

Some of the color drained from Dean's face. "Uh, what do ya mean?" He didn't think he was going to like whatever it was that Bobby was going to say.

They could almost hear Bobby shrug over the phone. "Angel explained it to me and then I hunted around for some books on it pretty soon after. There's your standard evil witches that invoke the power of demons, right? Those are the ones we've faced. Then there's the earth witches that use a different kind of magic and some of those are good and some are wicked. Finally, there's this other group that uses wands, and Luna's one of those. As a whole, they're not bad. Even got their own government. Pretty isolationist and never come in contact with the rest of the world; it's why most people don't know they exist."

Sam gave Dean a superior smile as his brother chewed his lip in deep thought.

"Why you boys want to know this? You doing a job with them?" Bobby inquired.

"Yeah, we are. Dad's hunting with Spike for the creepy child vamp, so you might want to call him and tell him that he's on our side. And we've been hanging out in the hospital with Luna, since the vampire tried to kill her the other night, and Dean pretty much called her the Wicked Witch of the East," Sam snitched on his now-glaring brother.

"What? Boy, don't you tell me that you were mean to the girl?" Bobby asked in a frustrated voice.

Dean hesitated. "Uh, yeah."

"You idjit! That girl, along with Spike, the Vampire Slayer, and another wizard, managed to banish the First Evil. You know what would have happened without Luna there?" he asked in a gruff and aggravated voice.

Dean didn't immediately reply and Bobby asked, "Well?"

"We'd be the First Evil's butt monkeys?" Dean offered lightly.

"World would have been gone, son. Besides, she's not just a witch but the Guardian. She watches over the entire line of vampire slayers. So you better apologize before some hundred-odd superwomen types come kick your butt for being mean to her."

"Fine," Dean sighed.

"Wait, Bobby," Sam interjected. "What's a slayer, anyways? We've met a couple now, but I don't think I've ever heard of them."

"I'm not surprised, kid. Hunters don't talk of them much. Heck, not even demons know all that much about them. Typically there's one girl in every generation chosen to fight primarily vampires – but other demons, too – and when she dies another one is called."

"Wait, so how are there more?"

"Getting to it, kid," Bobby stated irritably and Sam sat back in his chair with the look of a chastised child. "The First Evil was murdering any girl who could be a potential slayer so they brought a lot to where the current slayer was in Sunnydale. One of their good witches did a spell and activated them all, which helped to stop the apocalypse."

"Whoa, that's crazy," Sam commented.

"Yeah, sure was. Anyways boys, I've gotta go. I'm gonna call up yer dad before he says something equally stupid to Spike. Those two are major players on our side and it's probably best for your dad to learn how to make friends."

"Bye Bobby," they said; Sam in a cheerful voice and Dean in a sullen one.

"So," Sam started as he hung up the phone.

"Don't-say-nuthin', Sammy," Dean warned in a dark tone that had Sam actually obeying his orders for once.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review, O' Dearest Readers!

Next Up: A special cameo from a 'Willow's Thief' character! Can you guess who?

Mwahahaha! If you really can guess it right then I will write you a ficlet of your choice from a 'verse that I know well (HP, BTVS, True Blood, etc). I'll even give you a clue – it's _not_ a character that's listed on the pie chart (from the statistics page).

*grins evilly*

**http:/en-dot-wikipedia-dot-org/wiki/Salem_witch_trials - Alice was the name of the first woman hung as a witch in America, according to this.


	7. Cool as an Afnanc Drochi

Luna was wandering aimlessly through St. Alice's as she just found something to focus on, anything other than the hateful things that Dean had said to here. She knew that the Americans had the Salem Witch Trials hundreds of years ago but she had no idea there was still so much hatred against witches. The way he spoke to her…was cruel and heartless. He thought she was a demon, or, just as bad as one? Ugh, the entire idea sent shivers down her spine. Demons, or the force behind them, were the very reason why her mother had been murdered and so had her grandmother. To even compare her to those beasts made her feel sick.

She needed air. Yes, she needed to walk under the sky again.

Using the elevator she made her way to the rooftop and breathed in the warm summer air of New York City. The scent was not as clean as she would have liked, but it would do. The location of St. Alice's was hidden magically inside an abandoned building in the South Bronx and there were quite a few smoke stacks nearby. Regardless, she was surrounded by – in some form – nature and Luna was already beginning to feel better.

Hopefully today would be her last day in the hospital. Healer Buckhout was due to check her over this evening; they had wanted to keep her under observation to ensure that she was fine after her slight case of coma. If she passed Spike would take her back to the hotel room and then, hopefully, she wouldn't have to be around Dean Winchester any more.

She sat there for a while in a rocking chair that was one of many on top of the roof. The entire roof was a garden, actually, and was invisible to Muggle eyes. Colorful fauna brightened the area up and several groupings of chairs were available to patients and visitors. It was a very peaceful location and allowed her to properly meditate and just _let go_ for the moment.

Luna was so immersed in her meditation that a hand on her shoulder made her jump significantly.

Turning her head around she gasped at the male teenager. Curls of dark chestnut hair covered his head in a shaggy style and he wore denim jeans and a red flannel t-shirt over a white undershirt. His sideburns and beard were thick but neatly trimmed. A wide smile lit his face and Luna felt her heart truly lighten for the first time all day.

"Bach!" she shouted happily as she leaped up and hugged her older cousin. She had just visited her Uncle Bartholomaus in Columbia Village, the wizarding village of Portland, Oregon, this past January with the Scoobies. Her aunt Brumhilda and little cousin Bathilda were there, but Bach had been out hunting with some friends. Not counting this second, she hadn't seen Bach since Christmas two years ago.

"Hey Luna girl. How are you?" he asked warmly after spinning her around twice. Bach was built like a Quidditch Beater, at six foot six inches and lots of muscle.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm doing better since the attack but the healer still has to look me over." While she was still upset with Dean she certainly wasn't going to tell Bach what had occurred. Her seventeen-year old cousin had inherited his mother's temper, that was for sure. An angry Bach was not to be trifled with.

Gently he lifted her head to inspect her temples. "Good to hear it. We were awfully worried about you once we heard."

"Did my father floo you?"

Bach nodded. "Yeah. The head of the Watcher's Council personally called him and said that you would be fine, but you know my mom. She worries about all her cubs," he rolled her eyes. "She said if I didn't floo over and personally inspect you then I would be stuck babysitting Batty every day until she's old enough for school. When I got here one of the nurses said she saw you go up here and here I am!"

Luna giggled as she slapped his arm. "I can't believe you are still calling Bathilda that. The poor girl is only three."

With a sly wink directed at her, he shrugged. "Hey, not my parent's fault that my dad has an obsession with his German ancestors and wants to give us proper names like he has."

"I know," she giggled. "Father swears that he and Uncle Bartholomaus are descended from the fae of the Black Woods." Both cousins laughed until Luna realized that after what she learned from her mother's side, her father could also be right.

"Luna?" Bach inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing," she shook her head with an amused smile as she made a mental note to check into her family tree at some point. "So tell me, how have you been?"

* * *

Dean grumbled to himself as he wandered through the stupid wizarding hospital looking for Luna to apologize. He _hated_ apologizing but after getting his ass handed to him by Bobby, he knew he needed to. Besides, the poor girl looked like she was going to cry right when she was leaving and Dean hadn't meant to do _that_ to her. It was just; the girl was such a freaking know-it-all. Going on and on to Sam about various supernatural creatures and telling him how to hunt and then freaking saying that he should apologize to that gremlin thing. Who did she think she was, his mother?

A stab of guilt slid into his stomach at that thought – he doubted that his mother would have approved of him making a girl cry. He still remembered a day when she took him to the playground and he thought it would be neat to pull on this girl's pigtails like you would with a horse's reins (thanks to watching Zorro). Poor girl ran crying to her mommy and then his mother gave him an earful that day.

Nope, she would not be happy with him.

Still though…how was he supposed to know that these witches and wizards weren't evil? How many times had his dad drilled demon facts into his head, including the fact that witches are evil? A million times. And what? He was just supposed to flip that switch because some girl said she wasn't evil? In this line of business people lied – it was just the way of things – and Dean sure as hell didn't trust people at face value. That's how you got screwed.

Whatever. He'd apologize to Luna. If she really did help save the world (because while he trusted Bobby with his life he still couldn't believe that some fourteen-year old helped defeat some demon-thing named the First Evil and prevented an apocalypse) then he should probably be nicer to her.

So he'd lay on the Winchester charm and everything would be fine again. Then once that kiddie vamp was staked, they'd leave town and Dean would never had to see her again.

Hmm. That idea sounded…well, he wasn't sure how it sounded, he guessed.

Whatever.

After he found a nurse that had finally seen Luna he made his way to the roof to find her. Stepping out, Dean was pleasantly surprised to see that he was in some sort of freaking garden There were a ton of leafy plants and flowers around, plus a dozen or so patients. He walked through until finally he spied some light blond hair through a leafy plant. Walking around it he saw Luna talking to some freaking giant – dude _had_ to be a linebacker! They were talking and laughing and then the big goon lifted her up into a hug and spun her, much to her amusement.

Damn. Well…that sucks. For Sammy. Poor kid likes her and here she is courting the Jolly Green Giant. Dude definitely looked too old for her, though. Plus, the guy looked furrier than Chewbacca with his all facial hair.

Unconsciously Dean touched his lower face and contemplated growing his own beard and/or mustache.

He watched them a moment longer but was feeling more and more awkward. Clearly the girl was busy. He shouldn't bother her. Dean decided to leave but Luna spotted him first. For a moment he just froze as he watched her glacial blue eyes narrow into slits. The few times he had spent time with her he had seen her a little bit mad – like when they had interrupted Spike's hunt in Boston – but he could practically see the anger wafting off her from here.

Biting the bullet – mostly because he didn't want to get in trouble with Bobby who would then tell his dad – he walked towards the girl. The guy next to her tensed as he looked from Luna to Dean, and then gave the boy a wary look. Stuffing his hands into his jeans, he avoided looking Luna in the eye, but instead focused on her lips. She had…nice lips, he kind of realized.

"Uh, Luna." He cleared his throat. "Can I, uh, talk to you for a moment? Alone," he added as Chewbacca started to stare at him. Yeah, he'd apologize to her but he'd be damned if there were witnesses!

She didn't say anything for a moment and then her lips moved. "Okay, Dean. Bach? Meet me down in my hospital room? This won't take long."

Bach? This dude's name was Bach? Oh _shit_, Dean had to fight not to laugh.

"You sure?" the hulking brute asked her.

"Yeah," she promised as she gave him a slight smile and he squeezed her shoulder in return.

Dean shuffled his feet. "Look, I—"

"I'm surprised you're speaking to me alone, Dean. Aren't you afraid I might, as you Americans say, turn you into a frog?" she asked in a guarded voice as her right eyebrow arched slightly. Normally she looked so calm but there was a tightness in her jaw that he had never noticed before.

He sighed. Damn, she wasn't going to make this easy. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. That, um, it wasn't very cool of me."

Dean glanced up slightly to see sad eyes – damn, he must have really upset her – meet his, but she didn't respond so he continued.

"I talked to Bobby and he explained that your type of magic was different and not like the witches I'm used to," he explained awkwardly.

Now it was her turn to sigh. "I already explained that to you, as did Secretary Asp." Sharp eyes watched him closely and he felt nervous just talking to her. Which was weird, 'cause he normally didn't give a damn what people thought of him…but since he was an ass to her he guessed he felt guilty.

"Luna, look," he said as he met her eyes. "Lies are a part of a Hunter's lifestyle; tellin' 'em and hearin' 'em. So you guys may have explained your magic but I had no reason to believe you."

She studied him; he could feel her eyes traveling over his face as she watched his reaction. It was like he was one of those creatures from her books that she was always talking about. Freakin' rabid dormice and druzzells and stuff.

"You don't really trust anyone, do you?" she finally asked. Needless to say, he had not been expecting her to say that. Maybe 'I forgive you' or 'you're a jackass', but not that. Immediately he felt his defenses slam into place.

"I trust my dad and Sam," he insisted.

She didn't say anything and he hated the silence – she had this ability to make him feel like an idiot, like nothing he said was a good enough answer.

"Whatever—" he started to say but she cut him off in a soft voice.

"That must be lonely," she commented.

He felt himself get angry. Him? Lonely? Who did she think she was, saying that?

"I can understand that. It's hard to find friends," she added before he could say anything.

Dean took the moment to inspect her, for a change. There was a melancholy air about her, and her taunt face held haunted eyes. "What would you know about it?" he asked. After all, he had heard her talking about her wizarding school and slayer friends.

She shrugged. "I never had any friends until I went to Sunnydale." Her words were so casual, like it didn't matter, but there was a tinge of distress to her words.

"Yeah, well, you got them now, don't you? Those two little slayers and that Dawn girl that you were ramblin' on about?" Yeah, she thought she had a bad life but it was tons better than his. Hell, he could make friends quickly if he wanted to but since he was usually out of town a week later it didn't matter. It never mattered.

Her mouth quirked slightly. "I thought you weren't listening to Sam and I?"

Dean scowled. So sue him, he found her stories kind of interesting when she wasn't being a know-it-all. "I must've picked things up in my sleep." He continued speaking, because he really didn't like talking about feelings and crap and clearly Luna was heading in that direction. "So, anyways, we cool?"

"We cool?" she asked with furrowed brows.

He snorted. Foreigners were weird. "We cool, like you're not mad at me anymore?"

Luna gave him a thoughtful look. "Would it really matter one way or another?"

Jeezus, did this girl know how to screw with someone's head or what? "Yeah," he stated in a frustrated voice. "I didn't mean to be a jerk and I don't want you hating me…or, as you said, turn me into a frog," he finished with a joking smile.

She let out a stream of laughter that seemed to crash around his ears. "I just had the most hilarious mental image of you as a frog with one of your little flannel shirts on," she giggled.

Dean chuckled. He didn't think that he was _that_ funny, but a laughing Luna was better than an angry Luna. "So, we cool then?"

Luna finished her bout of laughter and nodded. "Yes, we are cool, Dean. Cool as an _afnanc drochi_ during the heat of summer."

For a moment Dean wasn't sure if he was going to roll his eyes or laugh at her for mentioning another weird creature…but he found himself laughing.

They both walked, together, back to her room and it felt like a breath he didn't know he was suppressing was finally exhaled.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Angry Sasquatch Squash!

Later, Luna and Bach were alone since a DMA Muggle Relations officer was giving the Winchester boys a tour of the hospital; and probably reminding them of the Statute of Secrecy at the same time. Until now she had forgotten how much she missed her cousin. Both their fathers were…well, unconventional to say the least, and it was nice to be able to share that with someone. She didn't really have any friends growing up but Bach, and they barely even saw each other except for holidays. And now that she did have some friends and they seemed to accept her, she still felt silly talking to them about some things that it often felt like only Bach would understand.

Although, she supposed that Spike had been fulfilling Bach's role for a while now – often it felt like Spike was the only one not judging her in this world.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who was that broody guy? He reminds me of this fellow I met while hunting on the Olympic Peninsula."

"Oh." Hmm, Luna wasn't quite sure what to tell her cousin. So, she basically just told him the facts of who Dean and Sam were, that they were Hunters with their dad, and that she and Spike had been running into them lately.

"Mmm, yeah, but that doesn't explain why you looked madder than when I accidentally let you pet Nigerian butterflies escape back when you were nine," he grinned knowingly at her.

Luna glowered in return. Her cousin knew she couldn't lie to him – why did he have to ask such a difficult question? So she reluctantly told him what had transpired between her and Dean and it was no surprise as to what the first words out of his mouth were.

"I'm going hex that bastard."

Yes, he definitely inherited his mother's temper.

"Don't worry about it, Bach. He apologized," she reassured him.

"Still, no one talks like that to my little cousin," he growled – except when Bach growled he _really_ growled.

"Bach," she said sternly. "Do not worry about it. He apologized and was sincere about it; I saw it in his eyes."

Her beloved cousin engulfed her shoulders with his large hands. "Luna, I'm tired of hearing about people bullying you. You need to learn to stick up for yourself and tell those jerks off. Or, better yet, hex them!"

She sighed. "I know you mean well, but that's just not in my nature," she reminded him with a shrug. "Life passes us in the blink of an eye – why worry about something so trivial?"

"Still," he tried to argue as he released her.

"Still nothing," she cut him off. "You, dear cousin, need to learn to control your temper before it gets you into trouble."

Bach let out hearty laughter as he shook his head. "Any trouble I get into I can fight out of, you know that," he grinned.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I've heard your mother complain to me several times." Both cousins were still laughing by the time the boys were being dropped off by the DMA officer. Luna did all the proper introductions around the room, although Dean's introduction did not go smoothly.

"Wait," he said with wide eyes while Sam stood rather gleefully next to him. "This Sasquatch is your _cousin_?"

The room temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"What-did-you-just-call-me?" Bach asked in a very precise voice as his hulking frame seemed to take up even more space.

"Ease up, man. I was just joking around with you. Sammy here thought that you were Luna's boyfriend; we didn't think you were related," Dean reassured in a cool voice and a smirk on his face.

"No I didn't!" Sam protested in annoyance and Luna witnessed Dean elbow his brother in the ribs.

Luna, for her part, burst into hysterical laughter. "Bach and I? Oh, Dean, you must have been blessed by the Risada, because you have been quite funny today."

"Funny?" Bach said angrily. "Luna, he called me a Sasquatch!"

Luna stopped laughing. She had focused on the last half of that sentence and missed the pivotal first word. "Oh, Bach," she said reassuringly. "He was just joking."

"Dude, lighten up," Dean scoffed. "I just said that 'cause you're all furry and stuff. I mean, would you rather have me call ya 'Chewbacca'?"

"Oh no," Luna whispered as she went for her wand, but she was too slow to stop Bach's fist from knocking Dean out with one punch.

"Whoa! That's my brother dude!" Sam yelled protectively as he stooped over Dean.

"Bach!" she gasped in surprise. "What were you thinking?"

Her cousin took a deep breath. "Dammit, I'm sorry Luna. It's just, he was an ass to you earlier and then he insulted my heritage and, dammit, you know I have a hard time controlling my temper. I'm sorry," he told her in a pleading tone.

Luna sighed. "Just, call a healer. And maybe you should go home. I mean, my healer cleared me to leave and Spike wanted to leave tonight, anyways. Plus, you being around Dean is obviously a bad idea now."

Bach hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Besides this Hunter fellow it _was_ good to see you, cousin."

"You too," she grinned wryly. "Until our paths cross again, cousin."

* * *

After Bach left the healer came in and fixed Dean completely; no pain, no bruise, and one-hundred percent conscious. Of course, being Dean, he did complain.

"Luna, won't you give me your green Jell-O?" he whined slightly as he laid in her hospital bed, while she and Sam sat in chairs. "I mean, your cousin did just brutally attack me. He went all 'Grr, Angry Sasquatch squish!' on me."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Sam asked curiously

"Well, you insulted his heritage," she shrugged. They both looked at her like she was crazy so she continued – even though she knew they would give her even crazier looks after she explained.

"You see, my Uncle Bartholomaus used to be married about twenty years ago, but she was upset because she felt he neglected him since he spent days upon days studying the environment and lifestyle of Sasquatch in the Pacific Northwest, where he lived. " Luna shrugged. She loved her uncle but she could understand the feelings of her ex-aunt that she had never met. "So she divorced him and then he met someone new during his field work…Brumhilda. They got married and had two kids, Bach who is seventeen and Bathilda who is only three."

"So?" Dean asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, his new wife was…unconventional. But my father accepted it and I think it is a valid lifestyle choice, since my uncle and his family are very happy together."

"Wait, did he marry like a transsexual or something?" Dean asked in amusement.

"No, he married a Sasquatch. Brumhilda had been one of the sasquatch that my uncle had been studying and Cupid's bow just hit them."

"WHAT?" both Dean and Sam called out in shock – not that Luna was surprised.

"Truth be told, when I visited my uncle this past January with the Scoobies, I figured out what had happened."

"What?" Sam asked in morbid curiosity.

"One of the women with us, Anya, is a human but she used to be a vengeance demon before she lost her powers. She—"

"What? A vengeance demon? And you guys hang out with her?" Dean asked, appalled.

Luna rolled her eyes. Dean was so thick sometimes. "She _used_ to be one; she's not anymore. Anyways, after some comments I heard my uncle say and after observing Anya's reaction, I realized that my uncle's first wife had likely cursed him; something to the effect of "If he loves studying them so much, I wish he would just marry a Sasquatch".

Both brothers sat in stunned silence. "Dude, that's _weird_," Dean muttered.

"Hey," Luna said sharply. She may not care what people said about her but she did care what people said about her family. "They are very happy and Brumhilda is actually incredibly sweet."

Dean just shook his head in amazement and Sam asked her a question. "So, why doesn't Bach look like a Sasquatch then?"

Luna shrugged. "No one knows why but Bach inherited his human appearance from his dad and Bathilda looks like her mom."

"Weird," both boys muttered.

Luna just shook her head. The Winchester boys may have been hunting creatures for years but they certainly didn't know a lot about them, it seemed.

An hour later, at seven o'clock, John Winchester, Olivia, and Spike finally returned.

"Couldn't find the nasty blood sucker anywhere," John informed as he dropped heavily into a chair. The man looked much more comfortable around them than he had earlier and Luna wondered if maybe he was doing a better job at giving them a chance than his eldest had.

"Yeah, my resources at the station didn't surface anything, either," Olivia added. The detective slayer – or was that slayer detective? – sat down next to John but she seemed tense. Luna had talked to her last night and explained everything to her, but it was a shock for the woman. Merlin, it was a shock for Luna! Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that adults would have been activated by the spell. She had called Willow, who was currently in India at the time, and told her as soon as she had woke up. Willow had said that she and Buffy had not found any adult slayers yet, but that they would remember that during their search.

It made Luna wonder vaguely if there were elderly ladies knitting at home who were suddenly feeling more spry than they had in decades.

"Had one demon tip that said the vamp left town; possibly to find the next slayer to kill," Spike added.

"I still can't believe you took us into a demon bar and didn't let me kill any of them," John grumbled in a gravelly voice.

"A demon bar?" Dean asked with interest.

"Yeah, they all congregate drinking blood and cat urine," John snorted. "Easy pickings, but Billy Idol here wouldn't let me touch them."

Spike let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, because you don't get to ask corpses questions."

"Yeah, you're lucky that Bobby called and confirmed your do-gooder identity," John smirked; he looked quite like Dean at the moment. "Otherwise, I never would have entered a demon bar with just you and the slayer over here."

"What? Don't think I can protect you, Winchester?" Olivia gave him a wry smile as she casually leaned back.

He shrugged and answered honestly. "I typically don't hunt with those I don't trust. You'll find that's the same with most hunters."

"Although," John added, "those were some nice moves you had interrogating that demon."

Olivia smiled and her light brown eyes twinkled. "If I thought my partner Elliot would be able to understand this, I'd tell him in a heartbeat. Roughing up suspects and killing the guilty ones? He would wish that he was a slayer."

She shook her head and her joking tone evaporated. "It's certainly different from my day job…I don't imagine the switch in mentality between the two jobs will be easy."

Luna knew what it was that worried her; it was easy to pick up. "Olivia, you can choose to hunt demons or not to and just stay as a typical detective. Or, you can do both. It's up to you. But I think, with a little more practice you'll be able to make the adjustment from a battle to the death fight with a vampire versus pursing a subject and handcuffing him."

Her slayer met her eyes and nodded; replying without words yet replying all the same. Those were the words that she needed to hear. Olivia Benson loved her job and wouldn't leave it, but she wasn't one to shirk a responsibility, either. She would commit to both 'career' paths, this was clear.

"Well, Luna, now that the healer says you can leave, we'll head to the next town and try to beat Bite-Sized Evil there," Spike stated after Luna and Olivia's moment of silence. "I'll make the travel arrangements back to the hotel. John," he nodded at the hunter. "Thanks for assisting. Olivia," Spike grinned at the slayer. "Welcome to the team, even if you were a right mean old hag in that interrogation room."

Olivia raised an amused eyebrow. "Stay out of trouble, Spike. My captain got some pressure from his superiors after Munch let 'Special Agent' Sanders here," she smirked, "take you into custody. Probably be best if you stay off the radar." Her tone was friendly, but Luna sensed some unease on Olivia's part. Likely it was hard for a slayer to naturally work well with a vampire, especially one she barely knew and only had Luna's word that he was a good guy.

"Will do," he gave her a matching smirk.

"Dean, Sam, kill lots of demons and be good little boys," he mock-lectured before departing to figure out their travel options.

"Yeah, I should get going, too," Olivia stated before giving Luna a tight hug. "Stay in touch, Luna," she whispered.

Luna smiled as she breathed in the scent of Olivia's floral shampoo. Her embrace felt so…motherly. Merlin, she missed her mother. "We'll always be connected, Olivia. I'm your Guardian, remember?"

The slayer laughed as she backed up. "Yes, I suppose that's true. It's just odd since I'm old enough to be your mother."

Luna just smiled. She liked Olivia; the slayer had a very positive aura. The fact that she did give off that 'motherly' vibe didn't hurt either.

After Olivia, John was the next to go. "Looks like our work here is done. Take care, Luna. Come on boys."

Dean just nodded jerkily in Luna's direction before immediately following his dad. Sam, however, stopped to stand awkwardly in front of her.

"It was real nice talking to you, Luna. And I'm, er, sorry for earlier with Dean. He's a jerk."

She smiled. Sam Winchester was so nice. "It's okay, Sam. I understand. Hopefully we'll run into each other again!" And she really did, too. Sam seemed like someone that could become a good friend.

"Definitely," he grinned and she noticed that he had very nice dimples. "Oh, but one real quick thing before I go."

"What?" she asked curiously as she wondered why Sam seemed suddenly nervous.

"Before that vampire took off, did anyone tell you what she said?"

Luna shook her head 'no'.

"She said 'Tell Luna when she awakes that her Protector is more wicked then she thinks, but soon he'll be punished'. I have no idea what that means, but I thought you should know…Um, are you sure that Spike is to be trusted?"

"Of course!" she answered without hesitation. "I would trust him with my life. That vampire was probably just trying to stir up trouble – they take pleasure in doing so."

"Yeah, that's probably it," he said quickly. "Just, um, take care of yourself, okay?" Then he grinned. "And hopefully the next time I see you it won't involve in you passing out."

Luna laughed. "Bully," she said teasingly.

He grinned. "See ya, Luna."

"Bye, Sam."

She felt a little pang in her heart when the Winchesters left – she hated losing people in her life. Maybe, just maybe, she'd see them again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Reviews made the world go round.

Literally. That whole 'sun's gravitational pull' theory is pretty much garbage. Truly, the fate of the world rests in your hands! So unless you review the earth will stop spinning and one half will burn underneath the raging fires of the sun and the other half will turn into an icy polar bear nation. So, the choice is yours, my friends.


	9. You Can't Save Everybody

This wasn't in my first chapter author notes because I wasn't sure if I wanted to write in this verse, but I decided to do it :) So, I do not own Sookie Stackhouse/True Blood; Charlaine Harris and HBO do.

Also, slight changes to canon in regards to when Sam Merlotte comes to town and a few other things. *grins* What can I say? Fanfic is all about taking these beautiful clay models that have been published or filmed and then smooshing them all crazy-like until you have your own version of art ;)

* * *

_Interstate 59  
Somewhere in Alabama_

Luna leaned her head near the open car window and breathed in the fresh southern air. The South was much muggier than she had previously realized – there was indeed a difference between reading about its climate and then experiencing it – and she was glad that night had arrived to cool the air. After another two weeks of traveling, they had successfully found fifteen slayers – all who were still alive. Unfortunately (although Luna knew it could have been worse) there was one slayer who was murdered before they got to her hometown of Trenton, Georgia just the previous day. Yet, other than that, they had not seen the elusive child vampire again.

It was peculiar that only one other attempt had been made on a slayer and Luna was wondering what ever happened to that child vampire. Where had she been most of these last two weeks? Had she just been working on something else?

Sam's words whispered through her memory – "Tell Luna when she awakes that her Protector is more wicked then she thinks, but soon he'll be punished." Clearly the vampire who had given him the message had something against her friend and was planning on hurting him. Yet, she had no idea what. In fact, when she had repeated the message to Spike he had just shrugged her off.

_"Little demon child is just trying to create a fuss, I reckon. Evil tends to do that, talk tough, but at the end of the day it's just that – talk."_

More so, when she had asked Spike if he had any idea who she was or had heard of her before, he had just shrugged her shoulders and said, _"Not a clue, Crescent."_ But the thing was, Luna could tell that there was something more. Ever since New York Spike had begun acting differently. He was quieter, more melancholy, and she was starting to get worried. Clearly he was upset about something but whatever it was he wasn't planning on telling her.

To make matters worse, ever since the attacks on the slayers had commenced, she couldn't help but think of her dream a month ago where Drusilla mentioned Luna's legacy. In the first week of their travels Luna had subtly brought up Drusilla and Angel; basically asking about Spike's previous life but he had immediately told her that he never wanted to talk about that life, and especially Drusilla. Ever since his vehement statement she had been nervous to tell him that she had dreamed of Drusilla. Luna wasn't sure what he would do, but she did know that thinking about his sire made him unhappy and the last thing she wanted to do was that – especially now that he was clearly in a melancholy mood.

"Cres, it's getting late and we've still got about eight hours until we hit Bon Temps. You wanna go to sleep in back now? I'll turn down the music."

Luna looked at the back of their Lincoln Towncar rental – essentially Spike had rented the most expensive car, all because it was on the Watchers Council's dime – and considered sleeping. However, she knew that with everything on her mind she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. "Maybe later."

He gave her a sideways glance. "What's s'matter, Crescent? You've been quiet tonight."

It had been killing her to not say anything to Spike about her dream during their three weeks of travel and now she desperately wanted to say something. Drusilla's cryptic message was, so far, impossible to figure out and maybe Spike would be able to help. Then again, she didn't want her friend to be sad. After all, she had read in quite a few books about the bond between a sire and her childe and she was sure that Spike felt weird about his sire now that he had a soul.

Then she realized something with the suddenness of an impending bludger – she didn't _have_ to tell Spike the whole story! She could just leave Drusilla out when she talked about it. True, perhaps that was not quite fair to Spike, not telling him the whole story…but Luna was not sure what to do in this situation.

"Well, I've been thinking about my legacy that my grandmother told me to find," she began.

"Oh? You mean that dream you had on the eve of the Sunnydale battle?" Spike asked.

"Well…yes. But, I also had another dream recently."

"What? Luna, you didn't tell me that. What happened?"

Immediately she felt guilty. Maybe she had been wrong in not something sooner. It was just, she was very in-tune to the feelings of those around her and she could tell that the mention of Drusilla's name brought Spike pain.

"Well, I had a dream before we left about how I needed to find my legacy and I was told a riddle."

"What she'd say?" Spike assumed she had meant her grandmother and she let him think that.

_"When the sun sets in the west, little moon will come out, but she will not be able to see the stars. Ancient beings will hide the stars, just as they hide your secrets. You will find trees, and then you will find a family tree."_

She neglected to mention that Drusilla said that "you will find me" when she talked about the trees…Did that mean that she was hiding Luna's legacy? She wasn't sure.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "What the ruddy hell does that mean, Crescent?"

She shrugged. "I've figured out that 'little moon' is me, but I cannot decipher the rest. Clearly I'll need to go west and it'll be somewhere where the stars are hidden, but I do not know." Luna sighed. She loved a good riddle but this one was rather maddening, mostly because it was so important for her to figure out. After all, once she found her legacy that had been hidden long ago, she could truly understand her Guardian powers and, most importantly, she would be able to prevent her slayers from being killed.

"Well, we started our trip on the east coast and plan on ending it on the west coast, so we know that at least. However, the west coast is a long, bloody area. Not to mention, I've got no idea where you can go to find ancient beings hiding stars," he mused out loud.

"Well," he said in a bright voice. "We'll figure it out, Luna. Then you'll be a proper Guardian and you can start throwing more trees at vampires."

She giggled. "I didn't throw a _tree_ at her, Spike. It was just a tree branch."

"Exactly," he grinned. "You start with branches and work your ways up to tree, luv. Then you'll be right scary!"

* * *

They had arrived in Bon Temps right before sunset and checked into a local inn filled with floral patterns. With the coming sun the air was already starting to get muggy and Luna was pleased that the inn had air conditioning. She had slept for a while before finally waking up for the day at nine o'clock. The vision she had the other night showed her that a slayer lived in this town and, after completing a location spell, she knew where. Unfortunately, since it was daytime, Spike wouldn't be coming with her.

"You better be careful, Crescent!" he kindly warned her. "Don't be getting into trouble, now."

Her lips curled slightly into a half-smile. "I'll be fine, Spike. The house isn't too far from the inn, after all."

Spike gazed at her for a moment before he nodded. "Alright then."

The walk to her location had her glad that she was just wearing a bright pink tank top and a knee-length flowy white skirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and two earrings made out of shells hung from her ears (yes, she had a nice new collection of earrings given to her after the Sunnydale battle since everyone knew that she was never wearing those darn dirigible plum earrings anymore!).

Once her walk ended she found herself presented with the same off-white, dingy home that she had seen in her vision. The yard was overgrown with weeds and there was an old, dilapidated brown car in the driveway. From inside she could hear yelling and Luna tensed. Her vision had showed her a very unhappy African-American girl washing dishes in her kitchen, but that was all she knew. Who was it that could be yelling at her? A family member…or someone more sinister?

Whipping her wand out, she kept it ready at her side as she strode towards the front door. Head cocked, she listened further and heard an older woman yelling insults. Hmm. So likely not a vampire, but who then? She debated on knocking but thought she should be careful in case this was a trap. Instead she said, "_Alohamora_" and opened the now-unlocked door.

The inside of the house was dark and all the curtains were drawn in the first room that she walked in, the living room. Trash littered the coffee table and floor and a sense of unease began to creep along Luna's skin. The air smelled stale and there was a strong flavor of alcohol to it. There was a metallic crash in the living room and she began to run towards the yelling.

"Gosh damn it Tara Mae! Why is the house all dirty?" a slurred, angry female voice yelled.

"I _told_ you Mama, you had your friends over last night and wrecked it," a resigned and sad voice answered her.

Luna slipped on a piece of paper in the kitchen doorway and she almost fell as she looked at the two people speaking. One was an African-American woman, likely the girl's mother, in her forties who was wearing a faded purple robe and had disheveled hair. The other was the girl from her vision, Tara, who had a beautiful complexion and her hair woven into tight braids. The girl looked fearful and as Luna's eyes darted towards the woman she was raising her hand against Tara.

"Dammit, don't lie to me! You know you did it!" she screamed and began to deliver a slap to Tara's face.

"_Impedimenta_!" Luna shouted as she delivered the Impediment Jinx at the woman.

She froze suddenly and Tara screamed. Backing up, the girl glanced from mother to Luna and shouted at Luna. "What the heck did you do? Who the heck are you? Fix my mother!"

Oh my. Perhaps Luna had made a mistake? "I just performed a small jinx to stop your mother from hitting you. My name is Luna Lovegood and I need to speak to you. I will be more than happy to fix your mother, if that is what you want."

Wide eyes stared at her. "Well, yeah! Fix her," she commanded as her voice shook with fear.

Hoping that she was doing the right thing, Luna reversed the spell and suddenly Tara's mother was was screaming at her and looking rather scary. "What are you? What did you do to me? Tara Mae, you get away from her, she's a demon!"

Luna raised her hands up. "No, I'm not a demon, I'm a witch. And I need to talk to Tara."

"Why me?" Tara asked suspiciously.

Meanwhile her mother started yelling again. "A witch? A witch! You get out of my house, you mistress of Satan!" Then she shuffled through a kitchen drawer and pulled out a rusting knife that she waved threateningly in the air.

"Mama, what are you doing?" the teenager shouted in surprise.

"I'm gonna kill the witch, honey. Don't you worry, I won't let her hurt us!"

Luna was not worried – she was, after all, a witch. However, she didn't think this was necessarily the best way to build a relationship with her slayer's family. "Please, ma'am. Please put down the knife."

"Oh no you don't, witch! I ain't stupid," she snarled. She slashed the air with the knife and Tara grabbed her arm.

"Mama, stop!" she pleaded. "You can't kill another human being."

"Let go!" growled her mother as she yanked the knife away and cut Tara's forearm in the process. "Witches are the devil's mistresses!" she shouted with a glazed look in her eye.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Luna shouted; letting out a relieved sigh as she saw Tara's mother's arms slap against her side and her legs lock together as she fell heavily to the floor. Her eyes were the only part of her that remained mobile and had a mad smile was frozen on her face.

"Jesus H. Christ! What the hell just happened?" Tara asked as she stood; panting from the energy rush.

"I can explain, Tara," Luna reassured her as she pocketed her wand.

"Yeah, I sure as hell hope you do! I mean, who the heck are you and why do you know my name?" she demanded with crossed arms.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and I am a witch, but more importantly I am the Guardian to the slayers of the world."

Tara's bugged out. "Slayers? What? You're crazy." Glancing down at her bleeding arm, she started walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna get a band-aid and by the time I'm back you better be gone."

Sighing, Luna followed her and watched as she began digging through her bathroom cabinet for a extra-long bandage. Tara was just about to put it on when she looked down at her arm and froze. Lips pressed together, Luna answered the unsaid question. "That's not the first time you've healed quickly in the past two months, is it?"

Tara pursed her lips as she angrily wiped away the dried blood on her healed arm. "That's none of your business," she muttered.

"Tara, you didn't act surprised when I used the word 'slayer'. Have you had the dreams?"

"The dreams?" she repeated with a dark look. "Oh, you meant the dreams where there are fanged vampires tearing girls apart? Sometimes the girl wins and other times she dies? Dies in some alley or nasty subway train?" she 'theoretically' asked with gritted teeth. "Yeah – I've had them. Don't mean I want them."

Then Tara brushed by her and went back to where her mother was still under the body-bind curse; although now the woman was sleeping. "When will she wake up?"

"The spell will wear off in maybe thirty minutes, but however long she sleeps may be up to her."

"All day, then," Tara snorted. "That's all she normally does, anyways."

Luna didn't know what to say to that. It was clear that Tara was living in a bad environment and that her mother was abusive and likely an alcoholic. Luna had never known anyone who suffered from this – what was she supposed to say. On top of it all was a sense of motherly anger that one of _her_ slayers had to experience such a life.

"You could live somewhere new, you know. In England there's an Academy for slayers like you. You'll have your room and board taken care of, plus a small stipend. If you decide to work for the Watchers Council full-time you'll get paid a nice salary with benefits," Luna informed her. She had heard from Buffy how the former Council used to operate and she was very pleased that Mr. Giles had changed the way they did busienss.

Tara paused and stared at her for a moment before, reluctantly, shaking her head. "I can't leave," she said.

Luna glanced at the girl's mother. "Why not?"

The teenage slayer slumped into a small spot of the couch that was devoid of candy wrappers. "Because," she said as she gestured towards her mother. "If I leave her alone she's liable to drink herself to death. Last thing I need is to be responsible for hear death – I'm already responsible for her drinking."

Luna blanched. "Tara, why would you say that?"

Her back straightened and she looked regretful, as if she had said more than she meant. "Look girl, you just walked up into my house doing hocus pocus on my mama, then tellin' me that I'm a freaking slayer, and now you just expect me to trust you? Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "I don't know you."

A frown wove its way onto her face; Luna just didn't understand why people didn't trust others. First Dean, now Tara. "What if I could show you?"

"Whaddya mean?" Tara asked warily.

"Give me your hand," Luna said patiently as she held out her own.

"Um, are you gonna do some more magic?" she asked suspiciously.

"Guardian magic. It won't hurt, I promise."

After a moment of intense consideration, Tara finally set her hand into Luna's and the Guardian opened up the connection to her slayer. When she was finished showing Tara the truth about her new life, the girl immediately stood up as her entire body shook like a rattlesnake.

"Uh-uh, no way. I don't believe in this crazy hocus pocus," she stated fervently.

Tara's reaction was unexpected…but, Luna supposed, perhaps it had to do with her upbringing. "That's fine, Tara," she said quietly so the girl would calm down. "You don't have to accept it…but you have to believe. Especially because there is a vampire out there that is stalking the new slayers and I'm afraid that you could be next."

Luna winced as Tara's face became pinched with worry. "What? No. Nuh-uh. There are no vampires coming after me, okay? I am not going to become a freak; my life is bad enough as it is."

"Tara, I'm sorry," Luna tried to apologize. "I didn't come here to upset you."

"Go! Just get out of here!" Tara ordered as she pointed angrily at the door.

Luna hesitated but the look in Tara's eyes made her decide to leave. She set her Watchers Council business card on the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night Spike and Luna were dining in a small pub named 'Merlotte's'. Since it was a Friday night the atmosphere was busy and loud, but that benefitted them since it prevented from others listening easily as they discussed Tara.

"I dunno, Cres. I think if the girl doesn't want to leave and be a slayer, then you should let her be. Buffy stressed that she didn't want any girls forced into the life that she had been forced into."

"But Spike, you didn't see her. Tara is being mistreated by her mother and she was going to slap her if I hadn't stepped in. Who knows what else she does to her," Luna wondered mournfully.

"I know," Spike said softly as he patted her hand. "But we're not Child Family Services; it's not our job to step in if her mother is an alcoholic. Besides, the longer we waste in this town, the better chance there is that other slayers are being attacked because we're taking too long."

Luna sighed. She loved Spike, she did, but his perspective was still quite 'vampire'. He was excellent with those he loved and the people that they loved (well, in Xander's case at least he had never done anything _too_ mean at least) but he was quite calculating when it came to the masses. But for her it was different – each slayer _was_ like a member of her family; that was just hardwired into her.

"Spike, I understand that you're looking at the big picture but I just don't feel comfortable leaving her here," she persisted as she swiped her fry into a puddle of delicious ketchup.

"Well, we'll tell Rupert and have him figure it out," Spike promised.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse tried to pay attention to her Gran as they ate (Adele Stackhouse loved to cook but, by cracky, she thought she deserved to eat out every once in a while) but she was having trouble. The conversation in the booth behind hers was intriguing…and their thoughts were even more alarming.

Well, it wasn't so much 'their' thought because while Sookie could read the mind of the girl who was just slightly younger than herself, she couldn't read the thoughts of her male companion. There was *nothing* there, like an channel of static over a satellite's worth of TV shows. She hadn't ever met anyone with a mind like that before and she was sorely tempted to find an excuse to meet them just for that.

Not to mention because they were talking about her best friend Tara Thornton and saying that she was a slayer and that Luna, the girl, found Tara's mom beating up on her again.

Now, Sookie Stackhouse knew that she wasn't normal. She knew that most people thought she was crazy and that if they even suspected that she actually read minds, they pretended otherwise. Yet, if Sookie was strange then these people were even _stranger_, crazily enough. Apparently Spike, the man, was a vampire and the girl was a witch and something called a Guardian – and that Tara was like hundreds of other girls in the world who called themselves vampire slayers!

It was enough to make any girl not pay attention to her beloved grandmother.

"Gran, do you think that Tara can spend the night tonight?"

A wide smile broke out on her face; her Gran loved Tara (and hated Mrs. Thornton). "Of course, honey. Should we pick Tara up after dinner?" she asked in her sweet southern accent. Adele Stackhouse was a true Southern lady to the core.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Sookie grinned. "I'll use Sam's pay phone to give Tara a ring real quick and make sure she's free." Even though Sookie knew that she would be free – both girls were the only friends the other had.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hmm…I tend to be de-aging everyone, heehee :)

Tara was chosen because while I like her in the books, True Blood!Tara is the most annoying character on TV and I like doing what I can to 'save' characters from poor writing ;)

Please review, Dearest Readers!


	10. Like a Candy Apple

Like a Candy Apple

_Bon Temps, Louisiana_

_

* * *

_

A few hours later Sookie and Tara were eating candy and watching the latest horror flick. In fact, Sookie had very deliberately picked 'Vampire's Dark Kiss' out at the video rental store in an attempt to get her friend to discuss what was on her mind. After all, it wasn't like Sookie could just tell her the truth (even if Tara pretty much knew that Sookie was a mind reader) because Sookie had promised herself a long time ago that she would stay out of the heads of her loved ones – she had learned long ago what a bad idea it was to do otherwise.

Typically Tara liked horror movies but Sookie noticed that she kept flinching during the suspenseful moments of this one. It was awfully tempting to take a peek at what she was thinking, but she refrained. Instead, she just made an 'innocent' comment twenty minutes into the film.

"I don't know if it's as good as critics say, but I think I like this movie. Vampire films are pretty cool."

A small but noticeable shiver ran down Tara's spine and she averted her eyes from Sookie. "Yeah, I don't really like them that much anymore." Then she turned bright eyes to her best friend. "Ya know Sook, how bout we watch something else. I'm feelin' the need for something a little less gory."

Sookie bit her lip; she really wanted to let Tara know that she could talk to Sookie about being a vampire slayer (whatever the heck that was!) and she'd help her friend in any way she needed.

"Well, okay Tara. What do you think about that Viking movie that came out recently? Features Brad Pitt. Plus, Vikings are hot," she giggled. "Gran just rented it last night and forgot to take it back."

Tara gave her a relieved smile. "That sounds great, Sook. Where is Gran, anyways?"

Sookie shrugged as she went to retrieve the movie from the dining room table. "You know Marjorie Baker down the street? Her sow is giving birth tonight and Gran said she'd go by to help; she used to raise them growing up."

"Ick," Tara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't know why anyone would wanna get elbow deep in cow vagina."

"Tara!" Sookie exclaimed in astonishment as she started laughing. "You're bad."

"You know it," Tara grinned.

A knock sounded at the door and the girls exchanged a look.

"Who would be here at this hour?" Tara wondered out loud.

Then screaming erupted behind the door.

"Dammit Tara Mae! What are you doing here? You know you gotta be home tonight to take care of me!"

"Oh god," Tara whispered.

Sookie patted her arm gently. She knew that Mrs. Thornton was an awful person but Tara still loved her regardless, and that made the situation even harder to deal with. "Don't worry, Tara. I'll send her on her way."

"Sook," Tara started to say but then she stopped herself.

Sookie opened up the door as far as the chain would allow and stared at Mrs. Thornton. "Tara's sleeping right now, Mrs. Thornton. Why don't you get home and get some rest? My gran will take her home tomorrow."

_'Stupid white bitch always trying to steal my baby,'_ she heard Mrs. Thornton snarl in her mind.

"No! I need her now!" she demanded, and Sookie caught a whiff of bourbon.

"Mrs. Thornton, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Sookie requested in a gentle voice as Tara's mom tried to push open the door. "Ok?"

_'Like hell it's okay girl! Who's gonna make my meal tonight before I go to bed?_'

"Tara Mae!" she called. "You get your behind over here right now – or else!"

Sookie was just about to give up talking to her and just slam the door in her face when she heard a child's voice sweetly ask, "Or else what?"

Baffled, Mrs. Thornton spun around and Sookie felt Tara press close against her to peer through the crack in the door. There on her porch was a little girl no older than eight with a face that look nearly translucent under the harsh porch lights. She had hair that was blacker than the night pulled halfway back with a white bow and she wore a flowing jade summer dress. But the strangest thing about the girl was that Sookie couldn't read her mind…just like the man that identified himself as a vampire during his conversation at Merlotte's.

"Mrs. Thornton, come into the house, now!" Sookie demanded.

"What? Why?" Tara asked in confusion.

Mrs. Thornton – sensing that danger approached her even in her alcohol-addled brain – took a step forward until a word cut through the night like a diamond on glass.

"_No_."

Mrs. Thornton paused and Sookie shouted at her again to come in.

"Sookie, what's the matter? Who is this girl?" Tara asked in worry.

Right then Sookie Stackhouse did not give a flying cupcake about secrets. "I can't read her mind," she whispered. "I think she's a vampire."

She felt Tara stiffen as she took in a gulp of air.

"Lettie Mae Thornton? Isn't that your name?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Mama, get inside," Tara pleaded.

"Lettie Mae, you've been a bad mother, haven't you?" the little girl smiled but it was a wicked smile.

"N-no," she suttered. "I love my baby."

The girl gave Tara and Sookie a cold look. "So you say." Then her eyes – which looked far older than the face she wore – cut back to Mrs. Thornton.

"But you see, I hate bad mommies that leave their children – and I _especially_ hate bad daddies." She gestured with her index finger for the older woman to bend down and Mrs. Thornton obliged.

"Mama, get away from her!" Tara screamed as she ran out the door.

In a flash of movement the little thrust her tiny arm into Mrs. Thornton's chest and yanked out her still-beating heart.

Tara screamed as she froze on the spot and Sookie suddenly felt sick, especially when the little girl lowered the heart to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss before biting into it – like one would with a candy apple.

"You monster!" Tara screamed as she threw a fist at the little girl. In reply the girl just smiled, grabbed her wrist, and flipped her over.

"Wait your turn, slayer," she said in a superior, yet still childish, voice. "You mummy may have had a cold heart, but it is most delicious."

Tara just scrambled up and Sookie yanked violently her into the house. "Tara, what do we do?"

"Stay in the house!" Tara panted as tears welled up in her eyes. "They can't enter without an invitation. A-and there's a-a card in my purse. C-call them, please, and te-tell them to come."

The little girl giggled as she turned malicious dark eyes towards the telepath and vampire slayer. "Ooh yay, more playmates!" Then she gave them a toothy and bloody smile that was full of evil promises.

* * *

After dinner they went back to the inn where they were playing wizarding chess in Spike's room, on a cherry wood coffee table bordered by floral-patterned couches. A fan of violence, Spike greatly enjoyed the barbarics of wizarding chess and while he didn't give much of a damn for strategy his almost two-hundred years of knowledge made him an excellent opponent for Luna. After all, wizarding chess was the premier game of Ravenclaw House and she had spent many a night playing…of course, she often played by herself since she didn't really have any friends in that house, but she still played.

"Interesting move there, Crescent. Let me guess, you think that if I move forward your knight will be able to take me in the next move?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," she smiled secretly.

He laughed as he pulled the opposite move. "Ha, take that Cres! Not so smarty-pants now, are ya?"

Luna just calmly had her queen take his bishop.

Spike just looked at her in shock. "Why you little minx! Damn, I 'spose I should have seen that."

Luna just giggled. She loved playing chess with Spike. In fact, besides his melancholy moments over the little girl vampire and Drusilla, this who trip had been a wonderful time with him. They had spent time together often before the Sunnydale battle but there were often other people around. When it was just the two of them Spike had his guard down more and he was so much fun.

"I'll get you back, I wager," he mock-threatened as he shook his finger at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Probably June thirty-first," she commented lightly with a teasing smile.

"June thirty-first?" he repeated in confusion. "Wha—" Spike quit talking mid-sentence as he realized what she had meant. "You know Cres, I think I liked you better back when I didn't realize what a mean young lady you are," he stated seriously but laughter lurked in his eyes.'

She met his eyes and smiled. "I had a good teacher."

Spike chuckled. "Damn straight you did! Nobody teaches evil like I do!"

"Of course," Luna agreed with a snicker. "Perhaps you could do a 'Big Bad Psychology 101' course at the Slayer Academy," she joked.

His eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Now _that_ is not a bad idea, Crescent! Of course," he sighed, "that would mean that I'd be surrounded by teenage girls again."

Luna's brow rose in defensiveness. "I am a teenage girl."

Spike laughed and rubbed the top of her head in an affectionate manner. "Yes, well you and Niblet are the only ones I can stand. 'Sides, you act quite a bit older than you look, you know."

Luna looked down and pretended to concentrate on the chessboard. "I know," she sighed. "But after mother died there wasn't much of a choice. My father is a brilliant man – but he certainly requires quite a bit of help taking care of the house, lest he burn it down."

Leaning back on the chair, she felt him observe her for a moment. "It's not an easy thing, growing up early. You miss out on a lot."

"It's been alright," she shrugged. "At least I have a purpose in life, which is not something that many people are able to find."

"This is true," he agreed softly.

"The only thing I wish is that I was able to do a better job at being a Guardian," she commented sadly as she absent-mindedly toyed with a slain pawn.

"Luna! You're doing a bloody great job, trust me," he reassured her. "You cannot put yourself under all this pressure; you're only one girl."

"Only one girl in the all the world; a world with hundreds of slayers," she commented wryly. "It's rather ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, Crescent," Spike agreed softly as he ran a hand through his bleached locks. "But you've got plenty of support. 'Sides, once you and I have found the slayers on this side of the planet this summer you'll be back home at Hogwarts."

She nodded, but there was no enthusiasm in her action and Spike gave her a concerned look. "Luna, what's the matter? You don't seem particularly excited about going back home."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Oh no, it's not that. I mean, I do love Hogwarts, it's just…"

"Just?"

Luna gnawed her lip and looked cautiously into his eye. "It's just I don't know if that's what I'm supposed to do. Or rather, I don't know what I'm supposed to do as a Guardian. Should I even leave the slayers to go back to school? Am I supposed to travel with them and look out for them during their hunts? After all, what if someone gets hurt – and you know they will – and they need my help? Am I supposed to help Mr. Giles organize the Slayer Academy?"

Her voice broke then a burgeoning tear finally slid from her eye. "I just don't know what to _do_! I don't know what a Guardian is and A Kwanza Bovu killed my her before I could ask, and now I'm connected to all these wonderful girls who feel like my sisters and daughters and they're all in danger and _I just do not know what to do_!" she finished with a sob.

Spike's arms were suddenly around her and she leaned into his chest. She had tried so hard to be brave this past year but there was just _so much_ that seemed to be happening that it was suffocating her. Seeing Tara's abuse first hand today had snapped something in her and she first realized that it wasn't just supernatural beasts that her charges were in danger of – but even their own families. And how was she supposed to fight that? Worst of all, her grandmother had left her without instructions and there was no one to guide her as to what her role as a Guardian even _was_.

Tears slid down her cheeks in rivulets of desperation and her sobs stole of her throat with abandon. It was just too much. She was only fourteen and she was lost. Her grandmother had died for her and her mother had been murdered by the evil forces of A Kwanza Bovu; if she failed in her duties then she was failing _them_.

"Hush now, Crescent," Spike said soothingly as his hand rubbed her back. "Listen to me, most girls would _never_ have been able to handle the changes in your life with as much maturity as you. You have been chosen for a reason, luv, and it's because you _can_ handle this. We'll find whatever it is that was hidden away and soon you'll be unlocking all the secrets and being the best darn guardian that you be be."

Luna took a deep, shaky breath and her sobs concluded as she began to take control of herself. Goodness, she had not been this upset since her mother had died when she was nine. Spike's words and his confidence made her feel better, yet worse at the same time. Suddenly, the face that she had kept a part of her dream hidden from Spike felt wrong.

Still with her tear-stained face against his black button-up dress shirt, she began to speak in a very soft voice that even Spike's vampiric ears had to strain to listen. "Spike, there's something I left out when I told you my dream, because I thought it might make you too sad to think about her and I didn't think it mattered terribly much."

She could feel his body stiffen at the word 'her' and his voice was guarded when he spoke. "What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna pulled gently away from his embrace and took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes. "In my dream, it wasn't my grandmother that told me the riddle, it was Drusilla."

A dark, haunted look came into his eyes at the mention of her name. "Drusilla? Did you dream of her…or did she come into your dream?"

Luna clasped her hands in her lap. "At first I wasn't sure – because why would Drusilla know about Guardian information? But I researched her and I know she's a seer and now I think she may have contacted me because of the friendship that you and I have."

Spike was silent for a moment as his eyes turned downcast. "I knew she had to be involved somehow," he said softly. Then he faced her and spoke in a normal, albeit hurt, tone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Luna?"

She shrugged, suddenly feeling very stupid and very…young. "Well, you never like to talk about your life before you got the soul and when I brought her name up before you looked so sad that I didn't want to worry you. It's stupid, I know," she said in a softer voice.

He squeezed her shoulder. "You're right, it was stupid." She looked at him in surprise and he continued. "Crescent, you can talk to me about anything. I've lived for just about soddin' forever and I can certainly take any sort of information – you don't have to worry about my feelings."

"But I do. Worry," she added. "I don't have many friends, Spike…and you're one of them. And I know you don't have a lot of friends either so," she shrugged. "If I don't look out for you, who will?"

A spark lit within his eyes and he smiled at her unexpectantly. "Luna, you truly are one of my favorite people."

"Ditto," she said, and Spike laughed.

"You really _do_ need to stop hanging around Niblet, you know," he grinned.

Then his face turned serious. "And how about I make you a deal? We'll both look out for each other but be honest with me, okay?"

Luna nodded. "Okay."

"Good then," Spike smiled. "Want to finish our game?"

"Actually," Luna said slowly as the wheels in her mind began grinding. "If we're going to be honest with each other, can I ask why that vampire girl upset you so much? And why she would say those things about you?"

Immediately Spike's face darkened. "Luna, please don't ask me that," he pleaded in a pained voice.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like the answer."

"Maybe not, but shouldn't I still know?"

Spike was saved from answering by the sound of his cellphone ringing.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone for reading and a special thanks to the reviewers out there :)

Did you like Sookie's comment about the vikings? ;)

A bit of violence in this chapter and there's a good bet there'll be some more in the next chapter ;) On the plus side, you'll learn some more about the Bite-Sized Evil!

Remember: Reviews are puppies wrapped in rainbow and spinkled with fairy dust. Please leave one ;)


	11. Secret, Secret, Who's Got a Secret?

**Secret, Secret, Who's Got a Secret?**

A/N:  
This chapter is dedicated to sambrookewho left a ton of reviews recently that ultimately encouraged my mental block on this story to dissolve and get back to writing. Not to mention, thanks to Cmiller for the prodding a while back :) Also, sorry for replying to reviews so late. Typically I reply right before I post a new chapter but obvi in this case I took forever for a new chapter!

I know it's been almost 8 months- I can't believe it and feel like a naughty writer for running away from lovely Luna for so long. My mind has been thinking a bit more on this fic and the Willow's Thief verse in general so I hope I don't have such a long wait until the next chapter!

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has read, rec'd, reviewed, and tracked. It's really the fuel to my fire.

* * *

_Bon Temps, Louisiana  
_

Luna's lips pressed together in a thin line as she stared out the car window and into the dark countryside. She was worried. A friend of Tara's named Sookie Stackhouse had called her for help mere moments ago and now Spike was driving them to Sookie's country home. From what Luna could gather from Sookie's frantic words, a child vampire had killed Tara's mother and now wanted to kill them.

Vampires were already pale, but Spike's face had whitened considerably when she told him the news. He had tried to make her stay in their room at the inn but Luna had stubbornly refused. After all, Tara was one of hers. She had to do what she could to help.

Furthermore, Spike had just been about to tell her why the child vampire upset him so much when Tara had called. She knew there was more to the story and didn't want her friend to face the vampire alone.

Sookie's house was not easy to find and they passed an extensive set of woods along the way. Luna's eyes peered into the shadows of the tress and idly wondered what sort of monsters the woods could be hiding. Upon her departure from Britain Luna had thought this trip would be simple – a fun bonding experience with Spike and the opportunity to help find the American slayers. But simplicity wasn't in the cards. The dream featuring Drusilla had been a dark omen and the vampires sent to kill undiscovered slayers were a nightmare. All Luna wanted was to be a good Guardian and keep her slayers safe, but it appeared she couldn't.

It saddened her.

Spike, who must have been watching her expressions, squeezed her shoulder. "Buck up, Crescent. Even if it's just the one vampire there, she won't be easy to fight off. You need to focus. We get there, you get in the house to help calm Tara and her friend, and I'll take care of the pipsqueak. Alright?"

Luna glanced at her friend. Spike's eyes were focused on the road but his mind appeared to be elsewhere. His taut jaw indicated he was upset or worried about something. "Will you be able to kill her, Spike?"

He scoffed. "Please. An itty-bitty baby vampire versus me? Odds are in my favor, luv."

She started to respond, but bit her tongue. Perhaps she should just let Spike deal with this on his own.

Five minutes later they arrived at the Stackhouse home, an old white farmhouse that was illuminated under the harsh glow of porchlights and a garage light. Spike parked in the driveway but kept the car idling as he scanned the perimeter.

"I don't see her," he whispered. "But that doesn't mean she isn't hiding." He gave her a stern look. "Stay there, Crescent. I'll open the door for you and walk you to the house. Then I'll look for the girl."

Luna nodded. Spike's tense behavior was only replicating the same feeling within her and she couldn't help but fear the child vampire. When Spike got out and opened her car door Luna hopped out and headed decisively for the front door. In the windows she could see Tara's frightened face peering out, and a blond girl next to her had a similar look. That must be Sookie.

Something thudded onto the ground in front of her and Luna let out a startled cry. A second later Spike was standing protectively in front of her and Luna had to look around his legs to see what had almost hit her. Even without the white glow of the porchlights she could see what it was – a body. A woman's body. Tara's mother, she realized after a closer look. There was a bloody hole in her chest, right where her heart would have been. Luna swallowed heavily and tried not to breathe in too deeply.

"You alright, Crescent?" Spike asked. His voice was almost a growl and she bet a galleon that his 'game face' was on.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

A harsh female laugh echoed in the silent night. "All right with _you_, Daddy William? I doubt it," a sneering voice answered.

Looking past Spike, Luna saw a small girl wearing a dress standing on top of the roof. She looked to be about eight years old, was wearing a light-colored dress, and had black hair. Regardless of her small stature, the girl's presence sent fear flooding into Luna's heart. Her voice was cold and cut through the humid air like icicles, causing Luna to shiver.

"Leave these girls alone," Spike demanded. "You got a problem you can take it up with me, luv."

The girl's head tilted to the side as she trained her eyes upon Spike. "Oh, I have many problems. For starters, my bad daddy left me for dead in Prague." The girl began pacing. "Mummy was too hurt to help me and you _left me_." Her last words were shrill and no longer felt cold, instead they were heated and Spike had a stricken expression on his face.

"Luna, go inside," he whispered.

"_No_," the girl snarled like a jungle cat. "Little Moon needs to hear about the bad daddy." The girl focused her eyes on Luna. "My mummy found me last year and started taking care of me. She said that soon I'll have a sister." She smiled sweetly but instead of feeling warmed at the sight, Luna felt chilled. "We'll be a happy family and you'll have sweet cakes and I'll have puppies to eat, is what mummy said."

"Spike? Is she…did you make her?" Luna's voice wavered at the thought of her friend turning an innocent little girl into a bloodthirsty beast. Logically she knew that Spike did unmentionably awful things as a vampire. But to be confronted with the truth in person? It was difficult to swallow.

"Yes," Spike answered guiltily. "For Dru. She wanted us to have a daughter."

Without warning the girl launched herself into Spike and began beating his face with her fists. "You promised to take care of me! But you lied!"

Spike growled and flung her onto the driveway. "I thought the mob in Prague had killed you, Penelope! They had bloody almost killed Dru and when you weren't able to be found, I assumed they got you too!"

"You should have looked!" the vampire, apparently named Penelope, screamed shrilly. If she wasn't a vampire and this wasn't the dead of night, Luna would have thought she resembled a little girl throwing a tantrum because she could get any Bott's Beans at the store.

"Well I'm sorry!" Spike plaintively apologized. He appeared honestly distressed by the situation and it seemed that he loved the little girl – or at least had once upon a time.

The girl went quiet and Luna thought she was crying. Vampire or not, she felt bad for the girl. But then she remembered that Penelope was responsible for killing many of her slayers and her heart hardened against the girl. It could be difficult at times but she had to remember that a vampire was no longer a person. This girl was evil and had to be staked.

"Now, you know I can't have you killing the little slayers, Penelope," Spike said softly, almost as if he didn't want to mention it at all. "This has got to end."

Penelope nodded, her raven locks falling into her eyes. "Oh, I know that daddy. And it will. It will end when the world's on fire."

Luna knew she should go inside – in fact she saw Tara and Sookie staring at her like she was a loon for hanging outside with the vampires – but she was transfixed by the girl, not to mention unnerved by her words. "Penelope, what did you mean when you said you'll have a sister soon?"

Spike glanced back at her, as if he had forgotten she was there, and then gave her a stern look. But Penelope just let out a girlish giggle and twirled in the shadows, allowing her dress to flare around her small thighs. "Mummy said you'll be my sister!" she said with a clap of her hands. "And then I'll never be alone again!"

"To…to turn me?" Luna whispered.

Penelope just smiled secretly and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well she can't bloody have her!" Spike snapped.

"Who's going to stop me, bad daddy?" Penelope inquired sweetly. "You?" She took a step forward. "You won't kill me. You love me. It's your fault, after all, that I'm like this. Cursed. Alone. Forever young. You broke your promises and then had the gall to find a new daughter." She made a 'tsk-ing' sound with her tongue. "Bad, bad daddy."

"Luna, go inside," Spike ordered as he stared Penelope down.

"No, she's mine!" Penelope jumped onto the house, swung off the eaves trough, and sailed into the air towards Luna. She grasped the witch's forearms and threw her over her shoulder – Luna was stunned by the sudden action and surprised at the tiny vampire's strength. She began running away from the house and Spike tackled her and grabbed her legs, forcing Penelope to fall and Luna to fly about five feet forward. She hit the ground with a soft "Oomph!" and felt something crack in her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Wincing, she rolled over and saw Spike fighting Penelope. The younger vampire was nimble and quick, but she truly was no match for Spike. In under five minutes he had her back on the ground and a stake to her heart.

"Daddy, please," Penelope whimpered.

Spike hesitated as he stared at the girl. Neither of them had their 'game faces' on and Penelope looked especially young and innocent.

"I'll be good, Daddy. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry," Penelope continued to beg.

His body tensed and then Spike shook his head. "You can't ever be good. You don't have a soul," he stated sadly. Without further comment he plunged the stake into Penelope's heart and Luna slapped her hands over her ears to drown out the death cry of the young vampire.

When Penelope's body crumbled to dust, Luna looked up to see Spike sobbing quietly as the stake fell from his hands. Wordlessly she went to him and laid her head on his shoulder, wishing fervently that she could do something to take his pain away.

* * *

That night Luna had slept at Sookie's house, staying in Sookie's room with her and Tara while Spike took Tara's mother's body. The two teenage girls didn't understand what was happening but Luna had tried to explain it as best as possible. Surprisingly, Sookie was quick to trust her and understand what she was thinking – Luna was relieved that Tara had such a bright friend. She explained how Spike would take Mrs. Thornton's body somewhere where the authorities would find it and try to wipe away evidence that vampires had done it; it was imperative that no one knew about the supernatural world because who knew how the general public would react if they knew vampires and other creatures walked amongst them.

Sookie's grandmother had arrived shortly after Spike had taken Mrs. Thornton and the girls had explained that Luna was a friend of Tara's who was in town visiting and Sookie's grandmother invited her to spend the night. Knowing that it would be best for her to stay with Tara she agreed, although she had been tempted to figure out where the nearest Wizarding hospital was since she felt like a rib or two was bruised.

Now the three girls were in Sookie's room waking up thanks to the smell of breakfast wafting in the air. Tara went to stand by Sookie's window and just stared silently while the other two watched.

"The first thing I thought when I woke up was that I had a horrible nightmare," Tara whispered. She looked at Luna and smiled grimly. "But I guess not."

"I'm sorry Tara." And Luna _was_ sorry. She kept repeating herself but she felt horrible about Tara's mother. She knew that Willow's spell had been key to saving the world – and not just against _A Kwanza Bovu_but whatever else may come in the future – but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if they had done the right thing. Yes, hundreds of girls were gifted with extraordinary abilities but now they were more vulnerable to losing their lives and those they loved.

At first Luna thought she would be spreading joy by finding these girls across America and telling them about their destiny. Now she just felt like a harbinger of death.

A warm hand circled her wrist and Luna was surprised to see Sookie giving her a compassionate look. "It's not your fault, Luna. In fact, you saved us. Thank you."

Tara scoffed softly but didn't say anything. It was clear the teenager was bitter about last night's events.

"Girls! Come on out for some breakfast!" Sookie's grandmother called. The three girls followed the sound of her voice and ate breakfast together, although Tara barely ate anything. Shortly after breakfast the muggle police – Sheriff Dearborn – and spoke to Tara to inform her about her mother's death. Tara took the not-newsworthy-news silently and Sookie's grandmother embraced the girl in a motherly fashion. When they drove into town to take Tara home and so Mrs. Stackhouse could begin planning for the funeral – ignoring Tara when the girl said she didn't have to help – they also dropped Luna off at the inn.

She knocked on Spike's door and wasn't terribly surprised that he didn't answer. In her own room she found a note from him that he needed a day or so to take care of some things and left her some muggle money.

Alone, confused, and rather depressed, Luna curled onto her bed and tried desperately to clear her thoughts.

* * *

They stayed in Bon Temps until the day after the funeral to support Tara – not that she wanted much of their help anyways. She had a lot of anger inside of her and was adamant that they leave her alone. Luna wanted to respect her wishes but knew they couldn't leave Tara here, especially with Drusilla still loose. Spike promised he would figure something out but Luna was feeling loss about the whole situation. Needless to say, the many deaths around her these last few weeks had diminished her spirits considerably.

It was Sunday afternoon and she was having lunch at Merlotte's – Spike of course was still stuck inside until the sun set – when Sookie Stackhouse came in with a job application. The smiling blond teenager waved at Luna after handing the application to the manager, and slid into the booth across from the witch.

"Howdy," Sookie greeted with a sunning smile.

"Hi Sookie," Luna greeted with a small smile in return. She wasn't much for company but the other girl was nice and had been helpful with Tara.

"Can I ask you something?"

Luna nodded.

"I know you explained about being a witch and all about the vampire slayer stuff, but have you ever heard of someone who could read minds?" Sookie asked in a plaintive voice.

Luna frowned at the peculiar question. She remembered talking to Harry, Hermione, and Ron about this topic not too long ago. "Why yes."

Sookie's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "What?" she gasped.

Nodding, Luna began to explain. "It is certainly not common but it does exist. For example, Menslengua demons have telepathic powers and anyone who has been infected by them will contract that ability. The eldest slayer, Buffy Summers, was infected once."

"What happened?" Sookie asked in a hushed voice, her attention trained solely upon Luna.

"From what her sister told me, Buffy couldn't control it and almost went mad. Luckily they were able to find a cure."

"What was the cure?" Sookie prodded.

"They used the demon that had infected her."

"Oh." Sookie sat back and appeared distressed.

"Why to you ask?"

"Well." Sookie chewed her bottom lip. "I don't really tell folks but maybe you can help me. I'm a telepath."

Luna stared at Sookie in wonder. A telepath! What a marvelous gift!

"It's not a gift, it's a curse," Sookie grumbled.

Luna winced when she realized Sookie's perspective on the matter. Likewise, she also wondered how to close her mind off to a telepath. Perhaps some occulmency?

"What's occulmency?" Sookie asked quickly.

Luna's eyebrows drew up and Sookie looked guilty. "Sorry. I'm just…I've just never talked to anyone about this before and it's got my emotions going all crazy. Controlling my mind-reading can be kinda hard."

Luna could understand that. So she began to explain to Sookie that some wizards and witches were able to read minds using magic, and that was called legilimency. The counter to that was to use occulmency to protect one's mind against penetrating forces. Sookie was ecstatic to hear about these possibilities but then her mind went into a different direction.

"So, does that mean I got infected by a demon? Or _am_ part demon? Or a witch?" Sookie rattled off.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Luna admitted. "I don't know much about identifying supernatural people."

"Okay, well, my gran's coming to pick me up after her store run in a second. Want to come home with me?" Sookie invited her.

"Will Tara mind?" Luna asked.

Sookie sighed. "Tara…she's had a hard life. She doesn't trust easily. I've told her that I think you and Spike are okay folks but she's having a tough time dealing with her mama's death."

"I hope she comes around. She has a home waiting for her in Britain if she wants it, at the Watchers Council. We'll take care of her."

Sookie gave her a sad smile. "My Gran's thinking about adopting her and I won't lie – call me selfish but I'd hate to lose Tara. She really is my only friend."

Luna nodded. She understood Sookie's dilemma although she still hoped that Tara would come to Britain.

* * *

By the time Mrs. Stackhouse had taken the three of them home, they found Spike's rental vehicle in the driveway. Luna thought that was odd since it was still daylight but once they got to the door it made a bit more sense. Waiting inside the kitchen for them was former hunter/former principal/current Watchers Council employee Robin Wood and someone that she knew very well – her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and current Council employee, Remus Lupin.

"Remus! Robin!" she called out happily.

They rose from the kitchen table to greet her with a hug. "Luna, how are you?" Remus asked kindly.

Luna wasn't one for lying. "I've been better."

"Well, hello," Mrs. Stackhouse said cheerfully, although she was obviously curious about the newcomers. "I'm Adele Stackhouse. Welcome to my home. You all are friends of Luna?"

Remus and Lupin shook Mrs. Stackhouse's hand. "Yes," Robin replied. "I am the Headmaster at Luna's school, the Sineya School for Gifted Young Women."

Well, that wasn't exactly true but Luna certainly wasn't going to correct him. It was easier to say she went to the Sineya School (the official name of the Slayer Academy) than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"My words, now doesn't that sound fancy," Mrs. Stackhouse smiled. "And do you work there as well, Mr. Lupin?"

"Remus, please," he smiled. "And yes, I am one of the professors there."

"Sookie darling, please get some refreshments for our guests," she asked. "Now gentleman, I am curious as to why folks from Luna's school are here. Are you here on business?"

"Yes ma'am," Robin replied. "We're actually interested in recruiting Ms. Thornton to our school. Once Luna told us about the tragedy with her mother we flew right over."

"My stars! A fancy school is interested in Tara! Why Sookie, doesn't that just sound lovely?"

"Sure, Gran," Sookie replied in a terse tone as she brought out some glasses of cold sweet tea. Clearly Sookie was still worried about losing her friend.

"And where is Tara?" Mrs. Stackhouse asked.

"She's in the backyard with my teaching assistant, Connor Angel," Remus replied. "Connor? Can you come in please?" he called out the window.

The two of them walked into the kitchen looking tired but happy. Their clothes were slick with sweat but neither of them was panting. Connor's lanky frame loomed over Mrs. Stackhouse as he shook her hand and Luna was surprised when Tara offered her a small smile. In the commotion of introductions and explanations (Connor offered a story about testing Tara's athletic skills since they needed new players for the school's sports team), Luna took Remus aside.

"You may want to offer Sookie an opportunity to enroll," Luna whispered.

"Why?" Remus asked with furrowed brows.

"She's a telepath." His eyes widened. "She needs help learning to control it. Plus, she already knows about us and could be helpful."

Across the kitchen Sookie was starting at them with a knowing look, and then a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

Robin had already explained the school to Mrs. Stackhouse and she was thrilled by the fact that someone would care for Tara. In fact, Robin said he was willing to take custody of Tara and ensure she was taken care of in Britain.

"Lord almighty, this is wonderful!" Then Mrs. Stackhouse's expression sobered and she looked at Tara. "Tara darling, is this something you want? You don't have to go if you don't want to. I would be more than happy to raise you with Sookie."

Tara's eyes welled up and Sookie wrapped an arm around her friend. "Thanks Mrs. Stackhouse. You've always been so nice to me." She pressed her lips together. "But after talking to Mr. Wood, Mr. Lupin, and Connor, I feel a lot better about the Slay—er, Sineya School. I think it's something I need to do for myself."

Mrs. Stackhouse embraced both girls. "Well then, I support you Tara Mae. And I'll certainly be happy to mail you some of my pies."

Laughter mixed with tears as Tara nodded at her words.

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" Remus asked. "As Robin explained, our school is always looking for gifted young women. After hearing so many wonderful things from Luna, I would like to offer Sookie a full-ride scholarship as well."

Mrs. Stackhouse gasped and Tara let out a squeal of happiness. Sookie grinned but she appeared apprehensive when she looked at her grandmother.

"Why Mr. Lupin, that is most kind of you. Sookie, well, she doesn't always fit in so well with some of the other children here." She frowned as a thought came to her. "But you know that, don't you? That she doesn't quite fit in, that she's special," she mused softly.

Robin and Remus shared a look. "Our school is full of girls gifted in many different ways," Remus answered honestly. "We'll be able to help Sookie learn more about herself and her gift – if she's willing, that is."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it dear?" Mrs. Stackhouse said as she clutched Sookie's hand.

"Oh Sook, it would be awesome to have you there! There's dorms and we could be roommates!" Tara added enthusiastically.

Sookie smiled in Tara's direction but then looked sadly at her grandmother. "But Gran, I can't leave you. What with Jason just moving away from home and into Mom and Dad's house, you'll be all alone."

"Oh, crimeny," Mrs. Stackhouse shook her head in disagreement. "I'll be just fine, darling. I've been taken care of myself for a long time. Besides, I would feel better if you and Tara were together. More so, this school sounds like a good opportunity for you."

Sookie smiled. "You're probably right." She looked at Remus. "Mr. Lupin, I would be happy to accept."

Between the cheers from Tara and Luna, no one could hear Remus' response.

* * *

Later that night Luna and Spike were packing up the car so they could leave under the cover of darkness. After fixing her ribs, Remus had woven protection spells around the Stackhouse land so Tara and Sookie would be safe until the girls left for Kidlington and the Watchers Council in two weeks. Luna was thrilled that Spike had thought to call Remus for help. Tara apparently had taken to Robin quickly and they further bonded over the relation of their mothers being killed by vampires. Remus' soothing manner was perfect for rationalizing the benefits of enrolling in the Slayer Academy. Connor, no stranger to family-related angst himself, bonded with Tara as they practiced their fighting skills in the backyard. All in all, things had gone incredibly well today.

Of course, that was today. Tomorrow may be another matter.

"Do you think Penelope was right? That Drusilla wants me?" Luna asked Spike softly.

He sighed as he slammed the trunk shut. "I know Dru. You're just her style. Between her appearing in that dream and what Penelope said, I 'spose she's the one behind killing slayers and wants you for herself."

"What'll we do?"

Jaw clenched, Spike stared out into the distance. "I don't know, Crescent…I 'spose I'll have to kill her."

* * *

A/N:  
Hope you liked it!

_References_:  
*_Prague_: Where Drusilla was weakened by a mob, as told to us in BTVS S2  
*_it was imperative that no one knew about the supernatural world because who knew how the general public would react if they knew vampires and other creatures walked amongst them._—a little tongue-in-cheek note that this is what happens in the Southern Vampire books/True Blood show.  
*_"So, does that mean I got infected by a demon? Oram part demon? Or a witch?" Sookie rattled off._: The answer to Sookie's question is answered in the latest Sookie Stackhouse novel by Charlaine Harris!  
*_Sineya School for Gifted Young Women:_ Sineya is the name of the First Slayer


	12. Unexpected Meetings

**Unexpected Meetings**

A/N:  
A lot of people thus far in this fic have been de-aged…this chapter *may* confuse you. I would explain ahead of time but that would spoil things for you and confuse those unfamiliar with the crossover. Therefore, further explanations of the canon changes can be found in the notes at the end of the chapter.  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :)

* * *

_US Route 71 North,  
Somewhere in Nebraska_

Spike's black Cadillac rental roared down the desolate interstate. It was night and only a few cars and semis could be seen along US Route 71 north. The Ramones played softly on the radio and Spike bobbed his head along to the beat. Luna was curled up in the front seat and staring out the open window at the bright stars that were just appearing with the setting of the sun. The stars reminded her of the warning she was given about A Kwanza Bovu back in Sunnydale, before the first raid on Caleb's winery. That night the stars had spoken to her. She shivered at the thought of Caleb. After the ordeal in Sunnydale, she had never again wanted to come in close contact with such evil, but now it followed her like a shadow.

Spike and Luna had not spoken much about Drusilla in the three weeks since they left Bon Temps. His attitude was morose and Luna's empathetic abilities soaked that up like a sponge. Fortunately, Drusilla seemed to have called off her attack vamps because none of the slayers they found in their travels across the Southwest and up through the Midwest had been attacked. Spike reckoned that Drusilla was likely upset about Penelope's passing and was grieving; apparently his sire did not take loss terribly well. However, they assumed that she would seek revenge very soon and were thus sending all new slayers directly to the Slayer Academy in Britain.

Fortunately, Buffy and Willow had reported that none of the slayers they were finding in Asia were being attacked by vampires, so it was determined that Drusilla was operating only in the Americas. Still, this meant that Spike and Luna still had a problem.

Giles had offered to send out some of the slayers – the Sunnydale Veterans – to help Spike and Luna, but they had turned it down. Luna knew the other slayers were needed to help run the school and mentor the incoming slayers. Spike, she thought, felt guilty that it was his sire causing the mess; she wondered also if he wanted to be the one to end Drusilla personally. Not out of vengeance, but love, she thought. To have anyone else kill her must seem immoral to her vampire friend.

These, anyways, were Luna's observations and conclusions. Spike was mum on what exactly he thought when it came to his sire.

"So where exactly is the next mini-Buffy, pet?" Spike spoke up, his tired voice just confirming what Luna thought of his mental state.

Luna didn't look away from the stars. "She's in a bar somewhere…called the Roadhouse...all I got from my vision was a glimpse of her and the image that the bar was in the middle of nowhere." Luna frowned. Not all of her visions were very helpful. "If only I could figure out my legacy, maybe I could learn how to better control the visions," she sighed.

Spike squeezed her shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Crescent. After this bird we're set to go West and isn't that where your dream said it'd be?"

He conveniently forgot to mention it was Drusilla who had told Luna that in her dream. "Yes…but the west coast is rather large. And I'm sure there are a lot of tall, ancient trees." Luna turned to look at Spike. "Even if I do find it, Drusilla may be guarding it. Are you really ready to go against her? Because I would understand if you weren't."

A scornful scoff was Spike's initial response. "Look here Crescent, I'll be ready. Don't worry about me." He glanced over and noticed she was still staring at him. Scoffing again, he rolled his eyes. "I'm bloody _fine_about it. You know, I was prepared to kill her once, just to show Buffy how much I loved her."

Luna's eyes widened in response and Spike nodded. "Yup. Before my soul Dru came back to town to try to get back together and I wanted to show Buffy that I was willing to kill the one-time love of my life for her."

"Why didn't you?" Luna asked in puzzlement.

Spike pursed his lips. "That night didn't exactly turn out as planned – Dru ran off and Buffy banned me from her home."

"Ouch," Luna emphasized.

Spike grunted in response.

Luna mulled over his words. "So how does it feel now that you have a soul?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do ya mean, Crescent?"

"When you tried to kill her before you were soulless. With one, does that change how you feel about her?"

Spike appeared thoughtful. "I know she's evil," he replied carefully. "And she doesn't belong in this world. Hell, even if we cursed her like Peaches it probably wouldn't do much good since she's mad. But…she's still _Dru_, ya know?" He glanced at her and shrugged. "When it comes down to it, I'll do what I need to. I just wish I didn't have to."

They had passed a small town named Lyons, Nebraska when reddish lights appeared a mile down the road.

"Think that's the bar?" Spike asked.

Closing her eyes, Luna extended her Guardian senses past their vehicle. Something warm and familiar could be found farther down the road and she knew it had to be her slayer. "Yes."

"Hmmph. I know I'm not exactly one to model good behavior, but ain't it a bit odd to have a teenage girl out at a bar past eleven at night?" He tilted his head and gazed thoughtfully down the road. "Unless, of course this girl's all adult-sized like Olivia?"

"Hmm." Luna flashed back to her vision. "Maybe." She nibbled her lip. "All I saw was a flannel shirt and blond hair."

They pulled into the parking lot, which was just a packed dirt lot featuring almost a dozen beat-up cars. Jukebox music drifted outside, a rock and roll melody that had Luna subconsciously bobbing her head. Before they got out of the car Spike gave her a peculiar look.

"Er, Crescent. You might want to brush your hair. It looks all tangled from hanging out the window."

"Oh, that's right," Luna murmured dreamily as she performed a simple charm to comb through her hair.

"Why don't you just pull it back when you've got the windows down?" Spike asked with a quizzical look.

Luna smiled. "I like the feel of the wind in my hair, especially when you're speeding."

Spike just chuckled and shook his head. "Alright then, pet." They opened the doors and got out, and instantly Spike began sniffing the air.

"Spike?" Luna asked warily as she glanced around the empty lot. The nighttime summer breeze was cool against her flesh and she shivered. She was only wearing a knee-length turquoise skirt and a white blouse, and suddenly she wondered if pants would be a better option if a fight was coming.

He sniffed again and made a face of disgust. "I smell hunters."

Luna paused. "Like Dean and Sam?" Something like hope flared in her chest.

Spike pointed to a Buick. "That car has some bottles of human blood in the back – I can always sniff out blood."

"Human blood?" Luna repeated. Her tone was calm but her wand was out and ready.

"It's not what you're thinkin', Crescent. It's stale, blood from a dead body." He smiled wryly. "You've heard about the different vampire types in that Defense Against the Dark Arts class, yeah?"

"The Wizarding World recognizes at least four breeds," Luna nodded. "All are dangerous but some more so than others."

"Yeah, well it's rumored that one kind is vulnerable to Dead Man's Blood. Get some into their system and they're down for a while, long enough to stake."

"Ah…so hunters use it?"

Spike nodded and gestured for her to follow him to the entrance. The glowing neon sign that said _Harvelle's Roadhouse_lit up the parking lot in a pale pink shade. "Best we be careful, Crescent. Hunters aren't known for asking questions before shootin'." He sniffed again. "Each of these cars is loaded with guns…I'm thinking this might be the sort of place where my kind isn't welcome."

Luna took hold of her friend's hand. "It's alright, Spike. We'll be fine as long as we're together."

Looking down at her in surprise, Spike smiled. "Ain't that the truth."

Spike swung the door open and a lively sight met their eyes. The establishment appeared like a typical bar. In the middle of the room was a circular bar featuring bottles of liquor on a shelf and several taps featuring the names of different beer brands. The décor was entirely wood, a soft grainy type that looked like it had seen better days. Several groups of people, almost all men, were huddled in pockets around the bar. Near the jukebox were three others, one of them a young girl, and when Luna and Spike walked in, everyone looked up. Conversation quieted and the only sound was "Carry On My Wayward Son" playing on the jukebox.

The blond girl, who looked about ten years old, smiled brilliantly when she spotted Luna. "Hi! Welcome to Harvelle's Roadhouse. Whatya want to order?" She began to skip forward but a denim jacketed arm pulled her back.

An arm that belonged to Dean Winchester.

Something burned suddenly in Luna's chest and she was without words for a moment. She had not seen him since New York City – five weeks ago. More than once she had caught herself thinking about him – and Sam, of course. He made her so angry with his single-minded attitude…but he was also intriguing. Luna knew people her age that fought in battles, but they all had magical abilities or were slayers. Dean – and his brother – were just average. She couldn't help but wonder how one slew evil creatures without the aid of supernatural forces.

"Heya Luna! Hi Spike!" Sam called out cheerfully with a wave. He was standing to Dean's left and gave her a warm smile.

The other hunters continued to give them suspicious looks but once they knew that the newcomers knew a Winchester, they returned to their conversations.

"Hello Sam!" Luna greeted as she skipped over and gave her friend a hug. She turned to greet Dean, and this time her tone was more reserved. Her heart fluttered and she was surprised by the sudden anxiety she felt – There must be some stray _amornervoflys_flying about.

He regarded her with a mixed look, one that appeared more guarded than friendly. "I don't hug," Dean stated gruffly.

Luna dropped her arms. "Of course you don't," she said with mild exasperation. Merlin knows why she even tried to befriend this boy.

Well, she did know, in a way. When Dean had apologized to her at St. Alice's Hospital, she had sensed vulnerability and sincerity within the hunter. There was a loneliness to him that reminded Luna of herself…she found herself, for whatever reason, drawn to that.

"Greetings wee-chesters." Spike nodded in greeting. "Where's dear old dad?"

Dean jerked his head towards the back room. "Ellen dragged him back, yelling something fierce. I started the jukebox so we wouldn't hear them shouting. What are you guys here for?" His eyes darted suspiciously between the witch and the vampire.

"Newbie slayer here," Spike murmured softly, so the other hunters wouldn't hear.

Dean and Sam glanced at the youngest girl in surprise. "Jo?" Sam squeaked.

The girl, Jo, gave the brothers a baffled look. "What?"

Luna's senses took in the girl's presence. "No," she said. The girl possessed an element of 'special' that Luna couldn't quite identify, but she was not a slayer. Her eyes glanced towards the hallway that led from the back of the bar. "She's back there."

"ELLEN?" both boys yelped. Everyone stared at them; it wasn't until Dean glared at all the onlookers that they returned to their drinks and private conversations.

"You're joking, right? She's like, old," Dean scoffed.

"Not as old as Olivia," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought the majority of slayers were young, like that hot chick from Boston."

"Rosa. Her name was _Rosa_," Luna reminded him testily. Honestly, Dean's attitude sometimes made her think of how Father described the Ministry of Magic – bloody chauvinistic.

"Whatever," Dean shrugged.

Spike gave Luna an odd look before turning his gaze on the Winchesters. "Look boys, I'd like to get out of here before the clientele figures out what I am. So be a good lad, and get this Ellen bird, eh?" he asked amiably, with just a trace of condescension (all in all, good for Spike).

"I'll get her," Dean muttered as he turned away.

"Why do you want my mommy?" the girl queried with a guarded expression.

Luna smiled sweetly at the girl. "Hello there, Jo. I'm Luna and this is Spike. We work to help people, and we think your mommy can help us help others."

"Oh! My daddy helps people. From monsters," she added in a conspiratorial tone. Then her eyes widened in realization, and she shook her head sadly. "Well, he used to," she whispered.

Sam wrapped his arm around the girl who was just a couple years younger than him. Jo leaned into his embrace and sniffled sadly. "Jo's father died on a hunt a couple weeks back," he explained.

Luna's hand jumped to her mouth. "_Oh_. I'm so sorry to hear that."

Jo nodded but didn't say anything at first. "Mommy says that Daddy is in heaven now, up there with the angels." She frowned. "I hope he's happy there."

"Don't fret, pet. I happen to know a gal who was in Heaven. She said it was the happiest place in the world, and a million times better than Earth," Spike smiled gently.

Smiling, Jo just nodded again, still clinging to Sam, who gave Luna a bashful smile. "I'm like her big brother," he explained in embarrassment at having the girl holding onto him tighter than a Quidditch player holds onto their broom.

A minute later a harried looking woman, roughly thirty years old, walked out of the back room and into the main section of the bar. Following her was John Winchester, his hair askew like he had been running his hands through it.

As soon as Luna locked eyes with Ellen, she smiled. The connection between a slayer and a guardian was powerful. It filled her with bliss and the warmth of an ancient love and loyalty that words could not describe. "Hello Ellen. My name is Luna," the teenager smiled.

Ellen smiled in return, but it was a shaky smile – as if she didn't smile much lately and was out of practice. She was dressed practically in jeans, a blue tank, and flannel shirt, and her dyed golden hair flowed over her shoulders. "Hello Luna." She gave the other bar patrons a hard look. "Take a picture if ya wanna stare," she barked. Her tone carried strength and power; the patrons instantly looked away.

She walked towards them but then stiffened suddenly. Her eyes jumped over to Spike's face and she bristled. "Mind telling me why the hell you brought a vampire into my saloon?" she hissed.

Luna stepped protectively in front of Spike. "Don't worry, he's a good vampire," Luna assured her.

"Good?" she repeated scornfully. "A couple months ago I started having these crazy lucid dreams about vampires – and I definitely remember this one killing a woman in a New York subway and another one in China. In one dream he was with another dark-haired vampire, a woman who has killed other girls in my dreams."

"Er, right," Spike said awkwardly. "Basically I was soulless then, but then I got a soul. I've even got a special Do-Gooder decoder ring and kill all sorts of nasties for you lot."

"He's right, Ellen," John said. "Did a job with him in New York. Bobby vouched for them both."

Ellen threw John a baleful glare. "_You_ don't get a say. I already can't believe you came back to apologize in person for Bill. Out of everyone, I certainly don't want _your_advice, Winchester."

Luna twitched at the suddenly display of hostility; she was too in-tune with her slayers and the overwhelming feeling of hatred nearly took her breath away. She mentally broke away from Ellen, disliking the dark feelings swirling within the older woman.

Then Ellen turned towards Jo. "Joanna Beth, you know damn well it is past your bedtime. You say good-bye to Sam and Dean and then head up to bed."

"But _mom_," Jo whined.

Ellen snapped her fingers in the direction of the back hallways. "Git!"

Jo pouted and stomped her feet all the way out of the bar.

"Ellen, is there someplace where we can speak privately?" Luna asked softly.

The older woman gave her a mistrustful look. "You, maybe. But not the vampire. In fact, I'm more likely to let all these hunters know they've got a vamp in this room than to take him to my back room." She shivered. "My senses are going into overdrive and all I can sense is vampire."

"Ellen, trust me, they both check out," John insisted.

"Trust you? Hah! Last person who trusted you, he went on a hunt with you. And he didn't come back." Ellen's lips curled into an angry sneer. "My husband is dead because of you!" she snapped as she jabbed her finger into John's chest, causing the older man to grimace in pain at her force.

Luna had tuned the adults out as they argued. Something was tickling her senses, but she couldn't quite place her finger on the familiar feeling.

"Listen Ellen, _I'm_a good vampire," Spike insisted. Suddenly the front door was wrenched open, revealing a horde of snarling vampires. "Those ones aren't," Spike added grimly as every eye turned towards the bar entrance.

A black-haired waif emerged through the cluster of vampires. Dark eyes consumed the sight of each human in the room before they rested upon Spike. "Hello my darling. I've heard that you've been a very bad man."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Timeline:**I used to not care about canon timelines. I mean, unless canon includes a historical event or instrument (X-Men: First Class and the Cuban Missile Crisis or how Buffy wouldn't work in the 1950s due to Willow's computer usage), I've never cared. It's all about the characters, to me.

But, a forum topic on timelines made me think a bit more on it, especially for this story since I had made the decision to de-age Sam, Dean, Sookie, and Tara. By de-aging them I am then de-aging their parents and other adult characters (Gran, John Winchester, Bobby, Ellen Harvelle). So, just to clarify:

Since this series is a BTVS-centric series, I am following the BTVS timeline. Thus, these events take place in the summer of 2003.

**According to canon for both HP and SPN, these are the years the characters were born in and how old they are in this story:**  
Dean was born in 1979 (16 years old)  
Luna was born in 1981 (14 years old)  
Sam was born in 1983 (12)  
her dad died when she was 10 in 1995 Jo was born in 1985 (10)  
Ellen (or rather the woman who plays her) was born in 1968  
John was born in 1954

Of course, this means (to follow HP/SPN canon) this story would take place in the year 1995…and for BTVS it is 2003. But, whatevs.  
(So Luna is actually 2 years older than Buffy, since Buffy was born in 1983 )

**But for the sake of THIS series, here's the birth years and ages:**  
Dean was born in 1987 (16)  
Luna was 'born' in 1989 (14)  
Sam was born in 1991 (12)  
Jo was born in 1993 (10)  
Adam 1998 (5)  
Buffy and the Scoobies are all 22  
Ellen was born in 1976 (27 years old)  
John Winchester was born in 1962 (41)

_References_:  
*Bill Harvelle's death: In SPN S2 we learn that Jo's dad died on a hunt with John Winchester. According to canon, John never took the boys to The Roadhouse and after Bill's death he never went back there. In my fic the boys have been there regularly and Bill just died a couple weeks back. John has gone to visit to apologize in person, but Ellen isn't having it.  
-The show obviously had John never take the boys to the Roadhouse just because they created it for the first season and needed a reason why the boys didn't ask for help from Ellen earlier. So, in my mind it makes sense that the boys knew the Harvelles much better than in the show.

*"Greetings wee-chesters," Spike nodded. "Where's dear old dad?"—Fanon term for de-aged SPN fics is 'wee!chesters' ;)

*"Carry On My Wayward Son"—an oft-used song in SPN

*SPN and HP ages are found from their respective Wikia pages


	13. MatchdotCom? No Try: Psycho Murderous B

**MatchdotCom? No. Try: Psycho Murderous Bitch dotCom**

"Hello my darling. I've heard that you've been a very bad man." Drusilla smiled and wagged her finger in a chiding manner at Spike.

Each of the fourteen hunters in the room, including John and Ellen, pulled out guns of varying sizes and makes. Luna's wand was drawn and the Winchester boys grabbed what was handy – in this case some dirty table knives and forks that were on the adjacent table. But before anyone could make a move, Drusilla unfolded her hand and blew on it. Sparkling purple dust flew into the air and then froze about five feet from the vampire crew. The air shimmered and appeared to harden in front of them. Several of the hunters swore and began firing, but quickly stopped when the bullets bounced harmlessly off of the wall. Everyone ducked and luckily no one was hit by a ricochet bullet.

"Dru," Spike greeted in a biting tone. "What are you all about?" His sharp blue eyes examined his sire, attempting to decipher her mad expression of glee.

"Get the hell out of my bar," Ellen growled.

Drusilla snapped her teeth. "Grr. Bad pup. Newly made and knowledge unknown. Watch your tongue or I'll break your bones."

"You try to break any bones and I'll break a table leg – into your heart," John Winchester threatened, the grip on his gun never wavering.

Her wide brown eyes blinked in surprise and then she began laughing happily. "Oh, aren't you _perfect_," she purred as she clapped her hands. Her eyes gleamed in the dim light of the bar. "Yes, you'll make a good daddy, exactly as the stars predicted." She tossed Spike a hateful look. "I wanted Spikey to be the daddy, but he's wicked and full of spice and nothing nice, not anymore now that he's shiny and new."

"Dru, you got a problem with me, fine. I'll head out with you and your fang gang. But leave the humans be, alright luv?" Spike negotiated.

"Oh no, must'nt be, for the Guardian calls to me." Drusilla smiled kindly at Luna. "Hello my precious. Are you ready to come home with me? Ms. Edith promised tea, and forever happy we will be." She giggled; the sound was so feminine and youthful that it seemed odd to be coming from such a notoriously evil vampire.

Luna took a step back, seriously disturbed by the friendliness the creature was showing her. "You've been killing my slayers," she hissed, all pretense gone. For she was the Guardian and this monster threatened her kin.

A high-pitched whine began to emit from her throat and Drusilla pouted. "You're supposed to love me. I'm your mummy."

Luna glanced sharply at Spike. "No she's not…is she?"

Spike shook his head. "She's far too old, Crescent." His eyes shined with a realization. "Unless…"

But Drusilla cut him off. "You shouldn't be mad, Little Moon. The Snake came out to play and needs all the slayers to go away."

Luna paused and her owlish eyes blinked quickly as she took in the vampire's words. Add to it the spell Drusilla had just performed…"Drusilla, where did you find that magic dust to use?"

Slowly, so as to not draw too much attention, the other twelve hunters were sidling against the wall and towards the back of the room, where Luna and the others were. With that barrier in place they were unable to fight against the vampires, but at least now they had some space to shoot for when the spell wore off.

Drusilla grinned childishly and clapped her hands twice in rapid succession. "Why, I made a friend. I felt the Snake come back to life and sought him out, for he made ever such nice pictures in my head. He heard of me." She giggled and came close to blushing – if a vampire could, anyways. "Heard I killed that nasty Kendra." Drusilla growled at the memory of the dead slayer. "I told him about the slayers and how there are so many more, and he deplored the idea. He asked me to kill the pretties and as a gift, granted me a pretty in return.

A pit formed in Luna's stomach and she suddenly wished that Harry Potter was with her. Or Sirius. Or Willow. Or Dumbledore! Yes, especially Dumbledore. For if Drusilla was working with Voldemort…well, needless to say, this couldn't be good.

"Bellatrix, my pretty! Come out and meet my soon-to-be precious." Drusilla shot John Winchester a devilish smile. "And her soon-to-be-new-daddy!"

The vampires behind Drusilla parted to allow a slender woman to enter the bar and stand at Drusilla's side. She wore a black dress that had seen better days, as if in her madness she simply forget to wash it. Black locks lay snarled and twisted halfway to her waist and her eyes gleamed brightly with the light of insanity. Perfectly pouted lips that would look luscious on a typical woman, only served to make her appear even more frightening as those thick lips curled into a hungry smile.

Spike began laughing. "Oh, bloody hell, Dru. First a Chaos Demon and now you've gone girl? I mean, I'm not surprised. After all, you and Darla used to tumble in the sack quite a bit whilst Angel and I were tired."

"Silence, vampire," Bellatrix spat.

"Who the hell is the crazy chick?" Dean scoffed.

Drusilla flared into 'vamp' face and snarled. "I'll rip off your wings, little fly."

John smacked him on the back of the head, looking like he had forgotten that his sons were there. "You take Sam upstairs." Off seeing Dean's look he snapped, "Now."

"Oooh, he just swims in authority. Retired tin soldier, all burned and forged into a new man," Drusilla gushed. The sharp turns in her emotions were driving Luna into confusion.

"What sort of game are you playing at Dru? The magic? The slayers? Why?" Spike inquired.

"You are not permitted to speak, vampire. The Dark Lord's plans are not worthy of your filthy ears," Bellatrix snapped, her voice echoing through the silent room.

Spike smirked, stuck his index finger into his ear, and moved it in a circle. "Don't seem filthy to me, luv. And, uh, might want to put your witch on a leash, Dru. I don't think the human quite understands what it's like to make a vampire angry." He gave Bellatrix a predatory smile.

Bellatrix turned to Drusilla. "The Dark Lord will allow you to keep the girl and the vampire, but the rest can be killed, yes?" she asked in a throaty voice, one that was impatient.

Drusilla's head tilted and her eyes bore through John Winchester. "And I want him. He'll make a fine daddy, full of lessons on death and despair." She giggled. The she clapped her hands and incanted "_Cado_!"

The mystical barrier fell and the vampires moved quickly as the room fell into chaos. Shots rang out, so loud in the small room that Luna's ears thundered at the sound. One vampire was beheaded immediately and Luna silently cheered as it turned to dust. Next to her, Ellen was shooting his shotgun and Luna grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"You're a slayer Ellen. You've had the dreams. You know what you can do."

The thirty-ish slayer pressed her lips tightly together and then used her strength to break off a table leg and enter the fray as a slayer would, forgoing guns with an intimate dance resulting in dust.

Drusilla and Bellatrix ignored the pandemonium around them and headed straight towards Luna, Spike, and John; the latter was busy fighting hand-to-hand with one of Drusilla's lackeys.

"Are you ready, Little Moon?" Drusilla asked with a fangy look. Her hands were clasped innocently in front of her and the alluring scent of woods and ocean wafted off of her.

"Leave her be, Dru, or I'll kill you myself," Spike snarled protectively as he leapt towards his sire.

Bellatrix laughed wildly. "_Crucio_!" she shouted. Spike yelped painfully as his body contorted and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yes," Drusilla murmured as she bent down to watch Spike writhe. "Bad daddy gets a time out."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Luna shouted at Bellatrix, smiling slightly when she saw the Death Eaters wand fly into the air.

"Why you filthy maggot!" Bellatrix howled as she ran towards her wand.

Spike, recovering from his encounter with the Cruciatus Curse, decked the stooping Drusilla, snorting in amusement as she flew across the bar. He then leapt to finish her off, and they began fighting anew.

Now Luna was no professional dueler but last year at the Summers' house she had been instructed by both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in Defense Against the Dark Arts – primarily in offensive and defensive spellwork. After all, that was what one did when under threat at all times from the First Evil. So while she was only fourteen, she knew more DADA spells than the average Fourth Year.

Thus, when Bellatrix was reaching under the pool table to retrieve her wand, Luna performed the Blasting Curse at the table. "_Confringo!_" The table exploded and the heavy wood collapsed on top of the evil witch. Interestingly enough, only her feet poked out and Luna was oddly reminded of a muggle movie that Vi and Rona had made her watch once.

The was so much going on that Luna's logical mind was struggling to properly catalog everything. With her opponent gone, she was free to take on a new one. Spike and Drusilla were fighting and most of the humans were taking on the vampires okay – the total of fourteen hunters (including a slayer) were fighting a crew of almost twenty vampires. Suddenly, Luna spotted a vampire slipping past John and heading for the back hallway, and she knew where she was needed next.

Spike danced in a circle around Drusilla, smiling in spite of the night's events. He hated to admit it, but a part of him missed Drusilla. Especially fighting her. Back in the day she had been quite a tigress and he had never grown tired of her.

Although now he had to. He didn't know _why_Drusilla had joined league with some Snake guy and was working with a witch, but he likened it to the fact that his black rose loved the poetry of death and destruction. After all, she had been the one bloody urging Angelus to open up Acathla. Crazy bird.

And now she was after Luna. And, yes, the slayers as well. While he was prepared to defend the slayers – he had sworn it to Buffy to protect the potentials, now the slayers, back in Sunnydale and he had meant it, but Luna extremely important. She was one of the lights in his life that kept him going. He loved Buffy, even if she wasn't sure if she could ever love him like that. Dawn was his 'Lil Bit. Heck, he even sodding liked Red quite a bit. And Luna had always treated him like a person and understood him ways that most people didn't. She was 'off', yes, but that was just because she lived one foot in this world and one in another. She was special.

Drusilla couldn't have her.

"Thought you were living it up with Darla and tryin' to bring back Angelus?" Spike asked as he kicked Drusilla back into the wooden bar counter. "What happened?"

She gritted her teeth and slashed his cheek open with her right hand – bollocks her red nails were as sharp as always. "Grandmummy killed herself giving birth to the Destroyer and Angel is in servitude to the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. I had to make new playmates."

He snapped her wrist and head butted her when she danced too close to him. "So what? You find your crazy human witch doppelganger and decide to make a go of it? Or figured Match wasn't a good fit so you tried 'Psycho Murderous Bitch dot com?" Spike smirked.

Drusilla hissed in pain and then kicked his knee out, causing Spike to crumple. "I saw the Snake rising in my dreams, the Dark Lord, powerful in all things. Intoxicating. I wanted to make him my pet and watch the willow tree weep when he conquers."

Spike's eyes narrowed as he started to get up. "Are you talking about that Voldemort wanker?"

Something ice cold and painful slammed into his back. He gasped and fell backwards.

"Bite your tongue, disgusting half-breed," Bellatrix spat, before everything went black.

Luna ran up the steps and found a small apartment waiting at the top of the stairs. She heard a scream and ran into a bedroom, where she saw Jo in the corner with Sam standing protectively in front of her with a gun. Dean was grappling with a vampire who appeared to be straight from the punk rock eighties, with spiked purple hair, eyeliner, and black leather clothes.

"Luna, grab my stake!" Dean shouted.

Glancing at the ground, Luna saw an improvised stake made out of a broken wooden spoon. She picked it up but the vampire threw Dean hard against the wall, pivoted quickly and grabbed her by the throat. Luna dropped the spoon in surprise and her eyes welled with tears from the pressure forced on her throat. Even though she had her wand in her other hand, she didn't know any nonverbal spells – few experienced wizards had ever even conquered that skill.

As black dots began to invade her vision, the choking stopped and she was on the floor, gasping for breath. In front of her was Sam, looking surprised at himself as he stared from the dust to the makeshift stake.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Luna just nodded. Her throat hurt too much to do anything else.

Although Dean still looked dazed, he began barking questions at Luna. "Where's dad? What's going on down there?"

Luna couldn't reply so she just started to head downstairs. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. Sam started after her, but Dean pulled him back. "Sammy, dad said we have to stay here, got it?"

"But you heard that vampire! She said she wants dad!" Sam explained. "We've gotta help."

Dean looked torn between obeying his father's orders and helping his father downstairs. "Orders are orders, Sammy."

Jo surprised them by pulling a shotgun from under her bed and holding it aloft. "Nope. I think we should kill some demons," the ten-year old stated firmly.

Luna heard them following her down the stairs, but when she heard only the quiet and no sounds of fighting, she help up her hand to make them stop. She peeked around the corner and down the hallway. The entire bar was a mess, with broken tables, chairs, and bottles. Blood and liquor pooled over the floor. Several dead bodies lay still on the floor. Luna carefully stepped forward and saw a group off to the side of the bar – which included a magically bound Spike, John, and Ellen – all unconscious and tied together with a rope. Drusilla had her hands around John and Spike. Bellatrix was holding Ellen by the collar of her flannel shirt.

"What have you done?" Luna gasped, her wand held out. But Bellatrix's wand was out as well and Luna decided that Death Eater was likely the quicker draw.

"Some of the filthy muggles ran away, and the others we killed." Bellatrix cackled.

Drusilla added her laughter to the mix. "And I thought the pretty slayer should come with us, Little Moon. I think she will make for a delicious first meal for you and your new Daddy."

Luna's heart hardened at the thought of one of her slayers being endangered. "No." Her voice resonated with power and both black-haired women looked at her in awe.

"Doesn't she make such pretty sounds?" Drusilla smiled.

"She will make a fine addition to the Dark Lord's collection. The Guardian and the Dark One will be a prized pair for my Lord," Bellatrix stated breathlessly.

Drusilla moved quickly and yanked Luna's arm nearly out of the socket; she cried out as it became displaced and dropped her wand in the process. "Hush, Little Moon. My pretty Bella has brought a fun little toy for us, a key that is a port to our western land." Drusilla smiled down at her. "And I have pretty bound books for you, that will tell you what to do. Your legacy," she nodded happily.

Bellatrix grabbed the rope that held her prisoners and produced an old brown boot. Drusilla held Luna's hand and touched the boot with her other.

"In five seconds," Bellatrix murmured as she stared at the portkey. "Five…four…three…"

Luna struggled to free herself and kick away the portkey, knowing that once it took them they all might be imprisoned forever far away, but Drusilla's grip was iron tight. Or at least, it was until a shot was fired just as Bellatrix whispered "Two."

Drusilla cried out in pain and dropped Luna's hand, causing the girl to fall backwards from the excess energy she was using to pull away. A second later the group was gone, leaving Luna on the floor, Dean holding the shotgun, and Jo and Sam staring in worry.

"Dammit," Dean cursed. "I was trying to aim for that old boot."

Luna wished he had made that shot, but figured the one he did make was the second best.

**A/N:**

SO, I'm bringing in some more HP elements. Expect to see at *least* one more HP person by the end of the story…which will only be a total of 16 chapters (I do believe). Then it's off to the Willow's Thief Sequel that will take place during the events of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!

Also, who has their midnight tickets for HP7? Eeeeeek! Me excite :)


	14. Treasure Hunt'

Luna, Dean, Sam, and Jo stared blankly at the space their respective caretakers had been a moment previously. Then Luna blinked and her Ravenclaw common sense took over.

"We have to get out of her. Now," Luna told them frantically – or what passed for frantic for her, which was a cool yet urgent voice.

"Why? They're gone," Sam said.

"As soon as they get to their destination Bellatrix can come back here and get us." Luna bit roughly into her lip, determined not to get too upset by the thought of what might happen to Spike and the others.

"But you're a witch, too," Dean pointed out.

She shook her head frantically. "Not like her. Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the darkest witches of the modern era. She was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban, but…" Luna trailed off helplessly. "We have to go."

Dean shook his sixteen-year old frame into action. "Alright. Let's go."

They raced out of Harvelle's Roadhouse and into the parking lot, where Dean directed them to his dad's Chevy Impala. Out of habit Sam slid into the backseat and Jo followed him, leaving Luna the front seat. "Thank god dad makes me carry the spare key," he muttered as he started the car. He peeled out of the lot and headed north. Luna stared silently out the back window, waiting for something to happen, and she wasn't disappointed. Lights flared in the bar and soon after the bar lit up in flames.

"My house," Jo whimpered as she watched the flames quickly consume her possessions – fire spells were notoriously quick and uncontrollable. Sam wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Can she track us?" Dean grunted as he glanced into his rearview mirror.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Dean repeated incredulously.

"There are tracking spells. Or she could just fly down each end of the road."

"FLY?"

Luna grimaced in irritation at Dean's outburst. "Yes. On a broom, if she has one handy."

"Fucking witches," Dean grumbled.

Luna opened her mouth to respond to his harsh statement but then she thought better of it. His father had just been kidnapped. She could understand the anger he must be feeling right now."

"Luna's a good witch!" Sam chimed in, smiling at the girl in question.

His words brought a smile to her face. In her life, she wasn't used to people sticking up for her.

"Whatever," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

They drove at breakneck speed down the highway for the next thirty minutes in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally, once they began to see signs for Sioux City, South Dakota, Dean spoke up.

"So where would this Drusilla bitch be?" Dean stared straight ahead as he talked, his eyes intent on the road. Little could be gathered from his expression but the tension in his shoulders spoke volumes.

"She said west," Luna murmured.

"Yeah, okay," Dean snorted. "There's a lot of things in the west."

Luna sighed. Dean's negative aura was flaring red and it was certainly distracting at the moment. "She gave me a riddle once. But I'm not sure what the answer is yet."

"Let's hear it," Sam suggested, eager to help.

_"When the sun sets in the west, little moon will come out, but she will not be able to see the stars. Ancient beings will hide the stars, just as they hide your secrets. You will find trees, and then you will find a family tree,"_Luna recounted.

"A family tree?" Sam asked with interest as he leaned forward in the backseat.

"Yeah…" Luna answered slowly. "She said she had books for me – my legacy."

"What kind of legacy?" Sam questioned earnestly.

"My heritage, what it means to be a Guardian…I think," Luna said with a subtle shrug. She could not believe that after looking for her legacy since she and Spike arrived in America that it was finally within arm's reach. The only problem was, it was in Drusilla's hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's this family tree business? You related to the broad?" Dean asked with a furtive glance in her direction.

"No," Luna answered quickly. After all, that would be madness…

"I assume she just meant my family books," Luna finished softly. She was staring out the window now and trying to calculate Drusilla's location. Out west, ancient beings, trees…The western United States was a great expanse of land and there were plenty of trees.

…In fact, her uncle lived in a very forested area!

"Head west," Luna ordered Dean.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Where west?"

"Portland, Oregon. My uncle lives there and there are a great deal of trees. He may be able to help us better."

"Uh…the same uncle who's the daddy of your Bigfoot cousin?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Luna just glared in response.

It took over a day of driving to get to Portland. By the time they got there it was five in the morning and the city was silent. They asked for directions to the Oregon Zoo at a gas station and then parked easily in the empty lot. The four of them got out of the Impala looking worse for wear and Dean, Sam, and Jo looked at Luna for orders.

"Okay, well the entrance to the wizarding village – Columbia Village– is inside the zoo, inside Elk Meadow. Since the zoo's not open, I suppose we'll have to break in," Luna mused.

Dean smiled for the first time since his father was taken. "Cool. I've got some supplies in the trunk."

"Er, as helpful as that normally would be, I have a much easier way of getting in," Luna smiled as she held up her wand.

"Oh," Dean said with a dejected look. Breaking into places – by himself – always put him in a better mood. He really hated this magic business.

Luna used the '_alohamora_' spell several times as they broke into the various zoo gates. After reading a giant map near the front of the zoo, she led them to Elk Meadow.

Along the while, Jo's curious nature seemed to have won out over the fear she felt for her mother. She asked Luna dozens of questions about magic and the Wizarding world throughout their walk, to which Luna answered happily; if for no other reason than to take her mind off what Drusilla and Bellatrix may be doing.

Once they got to Elk Meadow, Luna showed them the wizard-only entrance into the enclosed area and explained how the actual entrance into Columbia Village was hidden. The four of them walked into the grassy area, but Dean let out an immediate shriek of terror as he spotted twin yellow eyes watching him. His gun was out in a flash but Luna smacked it out of his hand.

"What the hell, Luna? There are wolves here!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Yes, and they are magical wolves and specially trained. They _won't_hurt you, so put away your firearm," Luna ordered severely. Merlin help her if one of these wolves got hurt. She would never be able to forgive herself for bringing gun-toting muggles here.

Dean gritted his teeth but reholstered his gun. "Uh, gee, you could have mentioned it to us. After all, this _is_ called _Elk_Meadow. How was I supposed to know there were fangy things in here?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "There was a bloody sign back there clearly saying 'wolves'," she snapped back irritably; falling into Spike's manner of speech now that her ire had been struck.

Raising his eyebrows at her reply, Dean smirked slightly. "You know, it's almost kind of funny when you're angry. You're usually so zen-yoda like." He stared at Luna with rapt attention, playing close attention to how her normally pale cheeks were flushed with anger. Her long blond hair hung in waves over her shoulder and he was amused with how she huffed and threw some of her thick hair over her back.

"Well forgive me for only being able to handle so much Dean Winchester time in one summer," Luna scowled.

"Excuse me?" Dean snorted in amusement as he waved his hand over his body. "I just happen to know that most chicks beg for more Dean Winchester time. You should consider yourself lucky."

"OH! You really are an arrogant arse, aren't you?" Luna shouted as she pivoted to face Dean. "People we love are in danger and all you can do is make jokes!" Hot tears formed behind her eyes and she was certain they would give way any moment now.

"Yeah, well making jokes is better than crying, isn't it?" Dean growled heatedly. He had been driving nonstop with no sleep in almost two days and he was so not dealing with a PMS-ing witch right now.

"Whoa, guys," Sam interrupted calmly. "Um, can we just get moving? Listen, we're all kind of stressed, okay? We should save it for Bellatrix and Drusilla."

Dean and Luna stared at each other furiously for a moment longer before looking away abruptly.

"Fine," they chorused.

In silence Luna led them through Elk Meadow and into the muggle-proof woods that held the entrance into Columbia Village. The only problem was, the last time she came here it was with Luke Matthews, who had worked with the Office of Secret Services, and they used a special departmental entrance. She had no idea where the normal entrance was.

"Well?" Dean asked in a bland voice after Luna looked around for a while.

"It's in one of these trees, I'm sure," she murmured as she tapped each thick tree with her wand. Finally, one tree sparked like a muggle firework and a door slid open in response. "In here!" Luna called out with a smile.

They squeezed into the trunk of the tree, which resembled an elevator made of smoothly carved wood. The door slid shut and a crisp female voice spoke to them from above.

"Destination, please."

"Lovegood's Wand Emporium," Luna responded promptly.

"Destination noted. Please hold on."

"Hold on to what?" Jo asked.

"This," Luna replied as she grabbed onto the curved bark handle that lined the walls of the small room.

Immediately their bodies were flown into the air as the room rushed downwards. It snapped briefly and then began flying sideways, making them all bang into the walls.

"What the freaking hell is this? Some wizard Cedar Point?" Dean shouted as he hung on for dear life. He hated airplanes and now he decided that he hated freaky Wizarding travel boxes, too!

The crisp female voice came over the loudspeaker again. "You are using the Magical Automatic eXpress, often referred to as the MAX line. The MAX line runs throughout Columbia Village and the surrounding Wizarding locations in order to properly disguise the travels of wizards and to assist guests in avoiding the precipitation."

Suddenly the MAX halted again and then shot upwards, plastering them against the floor, before suddenly halting for good.

"Journey complete. Welcome to Lovegood's Wand Emporium ," the automatic voice informed as the door opened to the outside world. Facing them was a crooked three story cylinder home made of stone and resembling something out of the Middle Ages. It was completely covered with ivy and on the front hung out a wooden sign that said 'Lovegood's Wand Emporium'.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jo shouted as she jumped up and ran outside.

Sam laughed and helped Luna to her feet; she may be a witch but not even she was ever prepared for another MAX trip. After they walked out, Sam glanced back with a knowing smile at Dean. "Coming?"

Dean, looking pale and sickly, could barely nod in return as he struggled to get to his feet. As soon as he walked outside, he ran straight for some bushes and threw up his breakfast of convenience store hot dogs.

Sam and Jo burst into laughter at their eldest companion's response, but Luna just shook her head in condolence. Sometimes she just felt bad for how poorly Dean handled all things magical.

"Come on, let's see if my uncle is awake," Luna said in a slightly nervous tone. Now that she was here she was wondering if her uncle would want to tell the American Department of Magical Affairs. Of course, that would make perfect sense. But if it did make sense, then why did she feel so uneasy about it?

Trust. She could not quite bring herself to trust the Department, even after they helped them all in Sunnydale against the First Evil. After all, what if they killed Spike by mistake, in the course of pursuing Drusilla? Or destroyed her books that she was meant to have? Not to mention, they would most certainly wipe the memories of all the muggles involved.

No, that wouldn't do. Although she reckoned to herself that she should tell someone back in England. With her and Spike's rental car gone, she had lost the numbers to the Watchers Council and had no idea how to communicate across the Atlantic Ocean.

Telling herself she would figure out something soon, Luna knocked twice on the door; and twice more after no one responded.

"They're probably asleep," Sam guessed.

"Pretty much what I'd like to be doing, after we find dad" Dean grumbled as he leaned against the building.

The door opened with an inquisitive growl and Luna smiled as she spotted her Aunt Brumhilda's seven-foot frame; the doorbell of didgeridoo music sounded in greeting. "Aunt Hilda!" she said with delight as he aunt scooped her up into a hug. "I'm so sorry for waking you up this early but it is an emergency."

Aunt Brumhilda nodded and growled a bit more, looking curiously at Luna's friends.

"Oh, sorry. This is Dean and Sam Winchester, and this is Jo Harvelle. They're friends of mine."

With a smile – that was terrifying for those who did not know the sasquatch woman - she gestured for them to come inside went upstairs to get Uncle Bartholomaus. Brumhilda looked like your average sasquatch – long tan hairs covering her entire body and an almost ape-humanoid body, but she was also currently wearing a frilly pink and white apron.

Smelling of crisp cedar and oak, the inside of the wand shop had a homey feel to it. Their feet were cushioned by thick grass that served as the carpet and strands of ivy covered the oak cabinets lining the walls. The cabinets displayed hundreds of dark blue wand boxes; some covered with dust and others clean as can be. Eccentric cherry wood carved statues in various nature-centric forms of trees and animals were scattered around the floor. The only bit of light streamed in from the front window, a pale pink from the sunrise. At the front of the shop were a dark oak counter and an ancient cash register.

"This place is so _cool_," Jo grinned as she began inspecting the area eagerly.

"So this is where people get wands?" Sam asked as he looked up at the nearest shelf while Dean patrolled silently through the shop.

"Yes, here in the Americas it is considered one of the better shops. My uncle Bartholomaus loves nature and he has a good bit of luck in coaxing the finest wands into being," Luna responded dreamily. Her uncle and father were very similar when it came to their love of nature and it was something that had passed down to Luna.

Footsteps sounded down the staircase and Aunt Brumhilda returned with Uncle Bartholomaus, who was holding her youngest cousin Bathilda.

"Batty!" Luna squealed. She had not seen the toddler since she and the Scoobies visited in January, and before that it had been even longer.

Uncle Bartholomaus gave her a fond smile and held out Batty, who was cooing and stretching out her hands towards Luna. "Lu-lu!" she said, her voice a high-pitched growl that sounded like it was trying to form human sounds.

Dean stared at the Lovegood family with a freaked out expression that he was struggling to maintain. He remembered Luna's story about her cousin Bach; how his dad (her uncle) had married a sasquatch and that Bach looked like the dad while the daughter looked like the mom, but he had never expected to see it up close. Batty, as Luna called her, was the size of a human toddler but a ball of fur – kind of like an itty bitty Cousin It.

He let out a snort of laughter. Itty Bitty Cousin It. Yeah, that was about right.

"Hiya Batty," Luna cooed softly as she hugged her little cousin against her chest. She pulled her away to inspect the girl closer. "My, you've gotten bigger!"

Aunt Brumhilda laughed softly and growled in response.

"Yup, she might even get as big as her momma," Uncle Bartholomaus stated proudly. He was young-looking for his age, perhaps due to all his time spent outdoors. Almost as tall as Brumhilda and built like a Quidditch beater, he had thick white blond hair that fell to his shoulders and a sunny smile. Unlike most wizards, he didn't wear a robe. Instead he opted for a flannel shirt and dark, aged denim jeans. In short, he kind of almost looked like a Winchester, which Luna found amusing at the moment.

Luna spun around, laughing as Batty began giggling and clapping her hands in delight. "Oh yes, I bet you'll be too big for me to even hold soon!" she grinned.

"So, what brings you kids here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," Bartholomaus added quickly. "After all, we usually wake up at dawn to do a bit of hunting, so it's not early by our standards, but this is a bit of an odd time to visit." His voice still carried a strong English accent even after living in America for over twenty years.

The happiness she felt at holding her little cousin vanished and Luna exhaled deeply. Her uncle was rather laissez-faire, but not as much as her father, and her aunt was deeply protective (after all, she had been the one to send Bach to visit her in the New York hospital). She knew if she told them the truth they would get the Wizarding authorities involved and Luna still wasn't sure if she could trust them….

"We're on a treasure hunt," Luna supplied quickly, being sure to give her friends bright smiles.

"A treasure hunt?" Bartholomaus repeated.

Brumhilda let out a skeptical growl.

Luna made sure to put on her best 'dreamy' face and speak in her dreamiest voice. "Oh yes. You remember how I'm traveling with Spike, the vampire?" They nodded; her father had told them this before she left for America. "Well he's taking us on a delightful treasure hunt and has given us a most difficult riddle." Realizing she forgot to introduce everyone in the excitement of seeing Batty, she gestured towards them quickly. "This is Dean and Sam Winchester and this is Jo Harvelle. They're my traveling companions."

"Oh, huh." Uncle Bartholomaus cocked his head to the side as he looked over Jo. "I would have thought you were here because you needed a wand for this one. She's the right age, isn't she?"

Jo's hazel eyes widened at his attention and she looked quickly around the room. "M-me?"

Luna gave the girl a closer look. When looking for the slayer she had determined there was something special about the girl but she hadn't known what. "You think she's a witch?"

Her uncle gave her a broad smile. "Certainly. I can spot a human with magical abilities from ten miles away. As soon as I saw Jo I figured that was your purpose in coming here."

"Wow! Are you serious? I actually get a wand?" Jo exclaimed, jumped up and down at her words – probably as most ten-year olds would at the sudden knowledge they had magical abilities.

"What the heck? First Ellen's a slayer and now her kid is a witch? This is insane," Dean scoffed as he shook his head.

"Uh, just checking, but, um, do you think I'm a wizard?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sammy!" Dean chided.

Bartholomaus walked closer to Sam, even going so far as to touch his temple and stare into his eyes. "No," he said in a hushed voice as he suddenly pulled back. "You're not a wizard, young sir." There was something fairly peculiar about his tone and Luna wondered if maybe her uncle had just come to the conclusion that Sam was a hunter or something.

Shaking his head, her uncle Bartholomaus looked at his wife. "Darling, could you make some tea for the children and I while Ms. Harvelle's wand comes to her?"

Aunt Brumhilda nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Now Ms. Harvelle," Uncle Bartholomaus said with a kind smile. "How about we look for your wand?"

As Jo tore through the shop with Uncle Bartholomaus while Sam observed their every moment, Luna, Batty, and Dean sat on the couch in the center of the shop. Batty was currently content playing with Luna's long locks and Luna took the opportunity to smooth things over with Dean. It was clear he needed sleep, not just judging by his attitude but by the haggard worn expression on his face.

"Dean, I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier," Luna commented softly.

From his position sitting at the opposite end of the couch, he looked at her in surprise. His expression softened when he realized her sincerity, and he quickly shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal," he said gruffly. "It's not like I'm always that fun to be around."

Luna smiled. "When you're not being a smartass, you can be a lot of fun."

Dean laughed and leaned back, finally looking comfortable since they got to Portland. "When you're not being a know-it-all, you can be a lot of fun, too," he replied, his lips tugging into an amused smile.

Her laughter hitting the air like wind chimes, Luna nodded. "Perhaps so. That is a common problem with Ravenclaws."

Remembering her description of Hogwarts to Sam back in the hospital, Dean asked, "That's that house thing at the Pig Latin Warts place, yeah?"

Luna laughed again, unable to help herself. The last twenty-four hours had been awful and the next twenty-four were likely to be just as bad. Laughter felt good right now. "Hogwarts," she corrected with a smile. "Not that you didn't know that, I'm sure."

Dean just smirked.

Batty, distracted from playing with Luna's hair by the conversation going on, began to observe the new boy she did not know. Her wide chocolate-brown eyes peered curiously at Dean, and he seemed a bit taken aback by her interest.

"Uh, hey," he said with a little wave at the girl.

Taking that as an invitation, Batty giggled, ran, and leapt onto Dean's lap. "Whoa!" he said as the little girl settled into his lap and just stared up sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite," Luna said with a slightly smirk, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking.

"Wha-what?" he said lightly, albeit sounding a bit embarrassed. "Of course I didn't think that."

"Hmm."

"Um, hi," Dean said to the little sasquatch girl. He looked pleadingly at Luna. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Laughing, Luna shook her head. "She's just like any other toddler. Haven't you ever played with kids before?"

"Hunting demons doesn't exactly leave room for baby-sitting." He moved his knee up, just to see what the little critter would do. She laughed and he couldn't help but grin in response; besides the whole Chewbacca-type look, she did have the cutest brown eyes. Something in his memory clicked and he remembered what his mom used to do with him as a kid.

"Hey Batty, you ever play the button game?"

She tilted her head and shook 'no'.

Dean grinned. "Okay, every part of my face is a button, like here and here," he said as he pointed to his nose and chin. "When you press the wrong button you fall. Wanna play?"

"Dean," Luna started in a worried tone. She really did not like the idea of Dean dropping her little cousin.

He shot her a 'don't worry about it' smile and then turned back to Batty. "Ready?"

She nodded and pressed his nose.

"Whoops!" he shouted as he moved his legs apart and let her fall partly, before rescuing her with his hands. "You pressed the wrong button! What'd you do that for?" Dean grinned as Batty burst into wild giggles.

Luna smiled to herself and leaned back, watching as Dean played with Batty. He was still the type of boy prejudiced against anything he didn't know, but he had a lot of potential.

Once Jo had her wand, the seven of them sat down for tea.

"Where's Bach?" Luna inquired as she nibbled on a treacle tart; they were her favorite and she loved how her uncle and aunt always had some out when she visited.

"Off on a summer vacation with some friends. You know, he's contemplating going somewhere overseas for his final year?" Bartholomaus informed her.

"No, I didn't know," Luna replied. "I heard that the American schools are fond of study abroad experiences. Where to?"

Her uncle gave her a bright smile. "Either Durmstrang or Hogwarts."

Luna grinned in delight. She was not really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts this fall – between the tug of war regarding her duties as a Guardian and a young witch, she felt torn in many directions. Plus, she wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts after taking leaving last year for Sunnydale. She wasn't looking forward to the stares and pranks, especially after getting used to having friends. "That's wonderful!"

Bartholomaus looked like he was about to speak further, but Dean interrupted him. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but our 'treasure hunt' is kinda time sensitive. Can you help us?"

Feeling like an idiot for getting caught up in things, Luna nodded and told them Drusilla's riddle. Her aunt and uncle gave each other pondering looks.

"So it'll be a coastline with ancient beings, likely ancient trees. There are trees no more ancient than the redwoods," Uncle Bartholomaus stated.

"Like in California?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Yes, and Oregon. Although," Bartholomaus mused, "the coastline redwoods are very common in Northern California."

"Where exactly?" Dean questioned.

Bartholomaus shrugged. "Well, there are many muggle-designated parks, especially near San Francisco with Muir Woods, Big Sur with the Los Padres National Forest, and the majority are near Crescent City in the Redwood National Park."

Luna looked up sharply at her uncle. "Crescent City?" she repeated in a breathy voice.

"Yup," Bartholomaus nodded, unaware that his words had any special meaning. "Probably about half of the remaining coastal redwoods are in there. In fact, Brumhilda has some family there, don't you dear?"

Aunt Brumhilda began speaking in her native sasquatch tongue describing how some of her cousins call the giant trees home. Luna nodded throughout, fascinated.

"Thank you both," she said with a smile at her family. "I think I know where we need to go now."

After all, she doubted the universe was just giving her a mere coincidence placing her legacy near a city after her 'nick'-namesake.

**A/N:**

_**First off, I have now officially posted ONE MILLION words on TTH! Wooooo! **_

(Whenever I write/read those words I imagine Doctor Evil saying them. Heehee).

I've heard/read a lot of writers say that the first million words you write are your apprenticeship. So, although I don't consider myself anything fancy, it is nice to have accomplished this. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/tracked any of my stories!

As for this particular story…A couple more chapters and then the end shall arrive! Ahhh!

And then…comes Willow's Thief :) Which I am working on, but it is going _very_slow, especially since I want to wrap all my other in-progress stories up first.

_References_  
* Columbia Village -featured in Willow's Thief  
* Lovegood's Wand Emporium - featured in Willow's Thief  
*Oh, and Crescent City is a real place and really is near the Redwood Nat'l Forest ;) It seriously just worked out like that! .org/wiki/Crescent_City,_California

*Also, did you know that #2 and #3 of the biggest coastal redwoods are named after Tolkien characters? Melkor and Ilúvatar. Found that during my CA geography research. It pretty much made my day – I _so_ have a new vacation destination!


	15. The Quest to Lost Monarch

**The Quest to Lost Monarch**

They drove straight from Portland to Crescent City without rest. Sam and Jo had long ago fallen asleep in the backseat and even Luna had nodded off several times. She awoke now, three hours into their six and a half hour drive, to see Dean staring blank-faced and weary at the road ahead. Shadows darkened the space under his eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line; he was exhausted.

"Dean, you should rest," Luna whispered, so as to not wake the others.

He spared her a glance. "Can't. Gotta keep going. We'll make it there by noon, if we're lucky. Easier to fight vamps in the daylight."

Luna bit her lip, not liking what he needed to hear. "Actually, it's likely that the forest will be covered in darkness thanks to the density of the trees."

Overwhelmed, Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel and swore loudly. "Fuck! Can't we ever get a break?"

Not liking vulgar language, Luna shifted in her seat. "We'll get a break when Bellatrix is dead and Drusilla is staked," she stated swiftly, a note of finality in her voice that had Dean look at her in surprise.

"Didn't think you were killing type, Ghandi-Girl," Dean murmured.

She shrugged. "I wasn't. Until Sunnydale." A light shiver passed through her as memories of hollowed eyes and bloody lips passed her mind's eye. Too many of her girls had been lost. Not again.

Never again.

"Bobby mentioned that you helped stop the apocalypse there, something about the First Evil?" Dean commented.

Luna's head nodded jerkily, not wanting to think about that. The wounds were still too fresh. "Just a couple months ago," she whispered.

Dean, eyes still on the road, nodded. "Seeing people you love die can do bad things to a person."

Her blue eyes found his. "Is that why you're a Hunter? Someone you loved died?" She knew the boys never spoke of their mother and Luna reckoned there was a good reason.

He shrugged. "My mom," Dean offered quietly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the Impala's engine.

"May I ask how?"

Dean looked at her, his expression blank but there was a fierce sadness in his eyes. "Demon. When Sammy was a baby."

Luna rested her hand on his arm in concern. Dean shivered. "I'm sorry," she told him.

He shrugged, but didn't pull away. "Happens. That's why my dad hunts – so it doesn't happen to anyone else. And someday we'll find that sonofabitch who did it."

"Well, when that day comes, I'll be there if you need any help," Luna offered softly.

"Thanks," Dean said gruffly. His arm moved to turn on the stereo and Luna's hand fell away.

The moment was over but it would always be remembered.

They passed through Crescent City about three hours later and stopped at the Visitor's Center for a moment to purchase some maps on the adjoining redwood park, Jebediah Smith National Park. Then, they went five miles east until the came to the entrance of the forest. The area was a lush green bordered by a gravel parking lot and sign welcoming them to the famous landmark. Dean paid the five dollar parking fee and they ambled into the park.

Luna's breath was stolen by the utter grandeur of the immense living beings circling them. The redwoods seemed to touch the blue edges of the sky, like a child reaching for its mother, and they were of varying thickness, some rather skinny and others quite wide.

"It's gorgeous," Luna whispered, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Wow," Sam said in awe.

"So my mom is in there?" Jo asked, her lips open slightly as she took in the amazing sight before her.

Dean nodded. "Yup. Somewhere in there. Speaking of which, this park isn't exactly small." His eyebrows raised as he read the map. "Where's that crazy vampire going to be living?"

Luna leaned in close to him, noting that at some point in between their travels he had thought to put on cologne. "Drusilla said ancient beings hide the stars. So where are the oldest trees?"

Stiffening, Dean pulled back a little and glanced around the area. "Let's ask someone." He spotted a park ranger with smooth tanned skin and straight black hair pulled into a low ponytail. "Hey dude, we have a question."

The park ranger, a man of thirty-five, looked up from task of refilling the map dispenser with newly folded papers. "Well I might have an answer," he smiled as he looked over the four children. "What do you kids need?"

"Where's the oldest tree in this forest?" Dean asked.

"Oldest tree?" the ranger repeated with a bemused smile. "Well you're in the right spot. The tree named 'Lost Monarch' is the largest coastal redwood, standing at 320 feet tall with a diameter of twenty-six feet." His voice was confident as he rattled off the facts, thanks to his years of experience working here.

"Where is it?" Sam inquired.

"Ah, well." The ranger said as he raised his shoulders helplessly. "You see, the location is unknown because we don't want a lot of foot traffic messing up the ecosystem." Seeing their fallen faces, he added, "You're welcome to look for it, I'm just not allowed to tell you where it is."

Jo burst into a mixture of sad and angry tears. "My mommy's there!"

The ranger looked at the other kids in alarm. "Wait a second, your mommy's there?' he asked in confusion, before his eyes narrowed. "Hey, you kids are a bit young to be here alone – where are your parents?"

_Obliviate_," Luna incanted as she raised her wand at the ranger, careful to make sure no one was in sight.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked in shock.

"We can't deal with interference now," Luna stated calmly. "Don't worry; I merely wiped his memory clean of meeting us."

"Wait, like Will Smith in Men In Black?" Sam asked, his voice a mixture of wariness and excitement. "That's so cool."

"No it's not, Sammy!" Dean contradicted. "Luna, are you seriously telling me you wizard people just think it's okay to mess with people's minds like that?"

Luna was taken aback by his reaction. "I, well…" She was usually not so shook up, but this was unexpected. "You don't understand, this is normal in our culture. The spell doesn't hurt a person." She could understand his reaction, now that she thought about it, but she also knew if wizards didn't use memory modifications charm than their presence would be revealed to muggles, and who knows what would happen then.

"Nuh-uh, not cool." Dean shook his head, before grumbling to himself, "I hate magic."

"We should get going before the ranger comes to his senses," Luna finally stated sadly, feeling incredibly awful. Maybe Dean was right – maybe the wizarding world did need to evaluate their use of magic. Or maybe Dean just needed to chill out, as Dawn would tell her.

The quartet hiked for several hours, walking north into the forest. Luna would take breaks every now and then to meditate, striving to get a sense of where to go. When she focused enough she would get this electric tingle pulsing through her body; magic coming from the ground below. The feeling was familiar, the sort of feeling that would come over Luna whenever she was around her slayers, but even more intimate than that. In a way, it reminded her of her grandmother. She was certain that if she following the pulsing magic she would find Drusilla.

The hike was not easy. They had to weave in and out of trees, being careful to not trip over giant roots sticking out of the ground or the various flora that dotted the land. Regardless of it being afternoon, the shadows of the trees made them think it was night, and they had to be extra careful to watch out for vampires.

Jo had the hardest time out of all of them; it was a struggle for her little legs to keep up. However, she was determined to help her mother and she persevered.

Dean didn't speak much; possibly he was mad at her or just worried about his father, or both. Luna tried not to think about it. Instead, she just spoke softly to Sam, conversing about random things such as crumple-horned snoracks.

A few miles after they passed a campground the pulsing feeling began to get stronger; it felt almost like a heartbeat. A distinct '_thud-thud_' that matched her own heartbeat. Luna faltered for a moment as the sensation washed over her; it was only Dean's hand grabbing her arm that she was brought back into the world.

"Luna?" Dean asked with a questioning look.

She closed her eyes as her very soul seemed to wrap around the '_thud-thud_' of magic streaming from beyond. "We've very close," she whispered.

Luna led them a bit further until, at the turn of a large tree, a valley formed in front of them, revealing a grassy glade and a cluster of powerful and ancient trees that stretched hundreds of feet into the sky, each with trunks wider than a dozen brooms stretched end to end. The area seemed to shine with energy and Luna had no doubt this grove of trees was a powerful center of magic.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "Finally," he whispered thankfully. He went to work setting his black duffle bag down and handing out the weapons he had brought from the trunk. "Okay, guns for each of us—"

"Not me," Luna said with a shake of her head. "With my wand and a stake I'll be fine."

Eying her skeptically, Dean set a bowie knife into her hand. "Take that, too. You never know."

She relented to his request and slid the holster into her boots. Soon they were all strapped with weapons – guns, knives, stakes, and wands. Jo, of course, did not know any spells yet but Luna told her to keep her wand handy just in case.

They descended into the valley, as silently as possible, but they were sure four children lumbering in the forest would be loud enough for sensitive vampire ears. Sure enough, a pack of five vampires leapt from the branches of a nearby redwood tree. Snarling, they circled the group.

"Miss Drusilla wants the little moon. Come out little moon, and we promise not to hurt your friends," one vampire offered, his blond hair stringy and hanging past his shoulders and his voice cold and cruel.

"Oh my, what an offer," Luna said, a trace of sarcasm carrying in her voice.

Dean snorted and made sure to stay in front of Sammy; Luna did the same with Jo. "And such a nice offer deserves an even nicer counter-offer," he grinned as he shot the one vampire in the heart with a wooden bullet – something his dad had stocked up on after discovering about Spike and the child vampire in New York.

Growls echoed from tree to tree as the vampires attacked. Luna utilized levitation charms to stake one vampire while Jo riddled another with holes – it took the ten-year old seven tries to get the heart. Dean engaged in hand-to-hand as Sam shot another vampire, knocking him back and then staking him as he lay helpless. Within minutes, the fight was done.

Unexpectedly, applause sounded through the forest. Bewildered, the group looked up at the largest tree in the grove – surely this was the 'Lost Monarch'. A spiraling staircase was curved into it, weaving around the mammoth tree, ultimately leading to a balcony lit suddenly by spelled lights. Standing there, a hundred feet up, only a third of the tree's height, were Drusilla and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well done, little moon," Drusilla said with a hungry smile; the lights glinted dangerously off her white teeth. "You will become an exquisite vampire, a wielder of death and chaos." Her head cocked to the side as she stared with wide eyes. "We'll have ever so much fun together."

Luna stiffened. She knew that Drusilla wanted to turn her – Penelope had told her before Spike staked had the child vampire. The mere idea of it made her skin crawl and her stomach clench fearfully. But Luna swallowed her fear and spoke up bravely. "Drusilla, please release, Spike, John, and Ellen. We will leave you alone if you do this." Well, then race back to England for recruits. Already Luna was regretting the decision not to bring in the authorities or someone to help.

Bellatrix sighed. "Bored now, little girl." She raised her wand and incanted something sinister; Luna tried to put up a shielding spell but the older witch's magic snapped her flimsy shield like a twig. Instantly darkness overcame the four of them, and they slumbered deeply.

**A/N:**

_References_:  
*The descriptions of the trees and location or pretty accurate, or at least they are according to wikipedia: .org/wiki/Lost_Monarch  
*In Men In Black they have a silve pen-looking thing that flashes a light and wipes memories.  
*In Supernatural the demon Azazel visited 6-month old Sam Winchester and fed him demon blood. Mary Winchester walked in on this and the demon killed her. This led to John Winchester hunting with his boys in tow. In season 1 of Supernatural we learn about this and Azazel is the Big Bad for seasons 1 and 2.


	16. Family Trees

**Family Trees**

Some good news for y'all – I finished the fic today! Spent my Labor day writing 12k words. Now I just have to edit and polish, so expect the rest of the story to be posted by the end of the week – if not sooner.

So now you can read on knowing that you won't have to wait for months after the end of this chapter :)

_Plus_, the epilogue has a heavy hint for the next installment of the Willow's Thief series ;)

_Thud-thud_. _Thud-thud_._Thud-thud_.

A pounding centered in Luna's chest, awakening her.

Her eyes were heavy and she could not yet see, but she could feel the magic pulsing through her, within her.

Guardian magic.

Her magic.

_Thud-thud_. _Thud-thud_._Thud-thud_.

Luna's ears struggled to take in the sounds of the room. There was the soft shuffling of bare feet, a long dress brushing against the floor. A soft humming of an old song, a song she remembered her mother once singing.  
_  
He said that as he went down,  
Great fishes he did see;  
They seemed to think as he did wink,  
That he was rather free.  
But down he went so quickly,  
Saying, ''Tis all up with me,'  
When he met a lovely mermaid  
At the bottom of the deep blue sea.  
Singing Rule Britannia,  
Britannia rules the waves  
Britons never, never, never shall be slaves..._

_She came at once unto him,_  
_And gave him her white hand,_  
_Saying, 'I have waited long, my dear,_  
_To welcome you to land._  
_Go to your ship and tell them,_  
_You'll leave them all for me;_  
_For you're married to a mermaid_  
_At the bottom of the deep blue sea.'_  
_Singing Rule Britannia,_  
_Britannia rules the waves_  
_Britons never, never, never shall be slaves..._

"Married to the Mermaid," Luna said dreamily as she listened to Drusilla's haunting voice. "My mother used to sing me to sleep with that song."

Something cool pressed against her cheek; Luna realized the vampire was _nuzzling_her. Luna, still feeling sleepy, tried to pull away but Drusilla's hand just pressed her closer.

"Mmm, I'm going to be your new mummy, little moon."

Luna's luminous blue eyes blinked open to see Drusilla staring animatedly at her. "Wh-why? Why me?" she croaked. In a grand room literally carved from wood – the walls, ceiling, and floor – Drusilla had Luna seated at a long dining room table…one that looked remarkably like the one in Luna's vision months ago.

She realized they were alone in here and Luna wondered where the others were.

A finger trailed down Luna's cheek and traced the outlines of her lips. "Because you're mine. I saw you in my dreams when that nasty Firsty fell." A somber look crossed her face and suddenly her plush lips were pouting. "And my child, my Darla is dead. Nasty William is so full of light he no longer wants me. And my Angel is lost to the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. I am all alone."

Something…something squeezed painfully in her chest as she observed the distraught vampire. Drusilla appeared frightened and sad by being left by her vampire family and strangely, there was a part of Luna that felt _bad_about it. Logically speaking, she likely should not feel bad since Drusilla aimed to essentially kill her and all of her slayers, but still…

"But you don't want to make me in a vampire. I-I am the Guardian. If I get turned, I cannot fulfill my destiny," Luna implored.

Drusilla laughed, a harsh sound, and stood gracefully to her feet. She wore a lacy white dress that hung to her bare feet, when she stood it whirled angrily around her. "_Destiny_," she repeated bitterly. "Destiny cares not for the line of Guardians, little moon."

Lips stretched into an angry line, Luna shook her head. "No, that isn't true. It has helped me take care of my slayers."

Staring at her in fascination, like an observer at the zoo, Drusilla knelt in front of Luna and placed her hands on the witch's knees. "Destiny has tore your family from you, as they did mine."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, curious yet wary.

A bitter smile splashed onto the vampire's face as she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "When I was a little girl, my mummy said I was special. I had the Sight, she said; a blessing." A low growl escaped her throat. "But I thought it was a curse. I only saw vampires and demons and dead little girls, all lined up in a row, tic tac toe."

Drusilla whirled around and gave Luna a hard look. "My mummy said it was a blessing, because few Guardians had the sight as strong as I."

Luna's breath caught in her throat.

"Eldest daughter of the eldest daughter, since the beginning of time," Drusilla recounted in a singing voice, low and enchanting. "But as time goes by, crimes fly at each and every one of us."

There was a heavy silence before Drusilla continued. "Someone sent my Angelus and Darla to kill my mummy because she was a Guardian. Killed my family. Sisters, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin…Husband." Drusilla looked at Luna with a sudden fierce look, begging her to understand. "They used to eat cake, and eggs, and honey, until they ripped out their throats!"

The fury emanating from Drusilla frightened Luna and she nodded in response. "Yes, they did."

Satisfied, Drusilla continued. "I stole my daughter and rode away into the sunrise to a convent. I gave her away to an elderly nun, who promised to send her far away into France. And then I studied, prepared to take my vows until Angelus visited me and granted me the eternal kiss."

"I'm sorry," Luna said sincerely. "That's terrible."

Drusilla circled her, studying her like a predator does in the wild. "I tried to find my daughter, you know," she added with a bright smile.

"To...save her?"

Drusilla giggled and swatted Luna lightly on the nose. "No, silly kitten! To make her one of us, so she could be with me forever." But then a dismal sound escaped her lips. "But that dirty nun hid her well and good, and wouldn't tell me no matter how many little lines I scratched into her wrinkled skin."

Luna let out a shuddering breath. "So…you were a Guardian? And your daughter…?"

"Became a Guardian," Drusilla smiled. "And I had visions of her getting married and having more children, and her children had children, and their children had children." She giggled and poked Luna's nose. "And then there was you!"

Spike roared as he tried once more to break free of the magical chains Bellatrix had set him in. Both his wrists and ankles were held by giant iron manacles attached to the wall, inside the prisoner's room of the hollowed out tree. This tree, Lost Monarch, was like a beehive of various carved rooms, each with different purposes. He bet Drusilla had just found the place one day and set up shop - the rooms appeared too ancient to be considered fresh.

Since being captured two nights ago, he, Ellen, and John had been thrown into this room by Drusilla and Bellatrix. Both he and the slayer had been chained up but they left John well alone enough, assuming the human was no threat. Unfortunately, they were right because John couldn't do anything to escape or pick the locks on their chains – everything was reinforced by magic.

Damn, what Spike wouldn't give to have Red here right now.

Now the kids were here, too. Bellatrix had thrown in the little girl, Jo, as well as the Winchester boys. Taken all their weapons too. They were no better than sitting ducks now.

And Luna had to be here as well. Where, he didn't know. He bet Drusilla had her somewhere, probably looking over her new pet before she decided to turn her. At least he had hopep that she would turn both John and Luna at the same time – so once she came back for the eldest Winchester he would know when she would be enacting her plan.

Growling furiously, Spike shook his chains again. He couldn't let Dru have Crescent. He promised the girl's grandmother he'd watch out for her. Not to mention, Buffy would be counting on him. He _had_to protect her.

"Hey! Quit rattling your chains, ghost of Christmas Past!" Ellen shouted in annoyance. "It's freaking magic, we're not getting out."

Spike glared at the slayer. "I'm not a quitter."

Ellen let out a heavy sigh. "It ain't called quitting, it's called resting your strength until the moment comes, dumbass."

"She's right, Spike," John added. He was sitting by his boys and Jo, all of whom were still sleeping – probably the after-effects of some spell.

"Shut up, Winchester," Ellen snapped. "I don't need you agreeing with me or else I'll have to consider if maybe I'm wrong."

Spike rolled his eyes. The two had been fighting – or rather, Ellen yelling and John apologizing – since they had been thrust into here. Apparently Ellen blamed him for the death of her husband since John was on the same hunt with him.

Idly, he wondered if Buffy would act the same way towards him if Luna died.

"_No_," Luna whispered, horrified, as her back pressed against the back of the dining room chair. The magical lights illuminating the room seemed to dim and her head felt very heavy all of a sudden.

"Oh yes," Drusilla said with a giddy smile. "How else do you think we became connected? That I shared your visions of where all the nasty little slayers are? We're blood kin, little moon. It is why you will make the perfect daughter and I the perfect mummy."

"You're mad!" Luna swore, jumping out of the chair. "I will not become a vampire. I have a duty. If you feel anything for me, you will let me go, _now_." She fumbled through her pockets for her wand, but it was gone – not that she really expected anything otherwise to happen.

Drusilla's eyes swelled with tears and she began sobbing. "Why don't you want to be in my family, little moon? We're so alike. Our visions, our blood. People just use us for what we can do for them. They never really care. We need each other."

Throughout the vampire's tearful ordeal, Luna inched backwards to the door, but now Drusilla's cocoa brown eyes shined on her. "Angelus and Darla loved my visions. It's why they turned me, so they could use me. My dear William wanted freedom from his life, and now that he is free from his demon he no longer needs me. Just like you, little moon. They call you a Guardian but they don't accept you."

"That is a lie," Luna stated crossly, mentally calculating the distance and time it would take for her to get to the door and then her strength versus Drusilla's strength in shutting the door behind her. "They accept me."

"Do they?" Drusilla asked with a mocking smile. "I've dreamt of the wanded creatures, tossing up shoes and hiding books, playing duck duck goose, except you are never the goose. And then you are the goose, but with no one to pick, always running you are."

"I have Spike! And Rona and Vi and Dawn! Dean and Sam!" Luna replied, her voice wavering and she felt her throat tighten as an old voice visited her once again.

'_But are they really yours? Or do they just merely tolerate you? Soon you'll be forced to return back to Hogwarts, back to where you're unwanted, unneeded._

It was a voice of weakness, Luna knew that. Her mother taught her to protect herself against it and to believe in herself. But sometimes…sometimes, especially at school, that voice would resurface, riding on a sea of misgiving and loneliness, seeking to capture her mind.

Just like now.

"Spike?" Drusilla released uproarious laughter. "He will leave you for the slayer, little moon. He always does, drawn to her sun like a planet, whilst the moon chases him, forgotten and cold." She paused and added softly, "The others are not your kin, I am. Only I can complete you." Then a mad smile slid over her face. "Together we will make the perfect family, you and I, with John Winchester as our new daddy."

Appalled at her plans, Luna raced for the door and slammed it shut, barely avoiding Drusilla's long fingernails. In an earnest move, one that she wasn't quite sure would work, she tapped into the magic pulsing within her in one swift move and locked the door. As she raced away, Luna could hear Drusilla kicking the door, and the wood cracking from her efforts.

The sounds of thudding wood drifted down to them and the prisoners looked at the smooth tan ceiling warily.

"What's going on?" John asked, his arms around his boys. The three children had woken up just a moment ago and were at their parent's side, with Jo next to Ellen.

Spike strained to listen. "Something strong. Has to be something supernatural." His head tilted to the side. "And the pitter-patter of little feet."

"Luna!" Jo called out excitedly.

"Hopefully." Hope flared in Spike's chest but it was too soon to break out the bubbly just yet. "If that's the case then we need to break out of these chains. Come on, Ellen."

Both of them started struggling again, with Jo observing her mother closely. "Mom, I thought Luna said you were super strong now. Why are you stuck?"

Panting, her mother looked down at her, blowing a tangle of dark blond hair out of her face. "Magic, Jo. Magic."

Jo's eyes lit up. "OH! Well, I'm a witch now!" she informed her mother excitedly.

"What?" the adults responded in unison.

Dean nodded. "We went to Luna's uncle Barty up in Portland and he said she had witchy potential so she got a wand." He scowled as he patted his pockets for good measure. "Only problem is they took all of our weapons, including Jo's wand."

"Uh, honey, I don't know how I feel about you being a witch," Ellen said in a hesitant and motherly voice.

"Not now, slayer. This is good. We could use some magic. Jo, can you break us out?" Spike asked.

With multiple sets of eyes staring at her in earnest, Jo suddenly felt very, very, very young…and scared. "Luna said I would learn magic at school. I mean, I don't know anything yet. Plus, I don't have my wand," she said nervously.

"Just concentrate, luv. I've met a lot of witches and wizards and it's definitely possible for you to do things without a wand," Spike told her in an urgent yet encouraging tone.

"Really?" Jo said skeptically.

"Really," Spike confirmed.

"Remember, baby, you can do anything you set your mind to," Ellen said, biting into her lip as soon as the words rushed out of her mouth.

Jo looked up at her slowly. "That's what Daddy used to say."

Eyes glimmering with grief, Ellen nodded. "He sure did."

Jo nodded, determined, and began to concentrate on her mother's locks.

Luna rushed through the giant tree house, opening doors and slamming them shut once she saw they went nowhere. She needed her wand. She needed to find her friends.

'_Luna Gardiena Lovegood._' A ghost of a whisper met her ears, stemming from the staircase above. Luna stilled, unsure if Drusilla or Bellatrix were playing tricks on her or if it was something else.

'_Come_,' the voice beckoned. It possessed the warmth of the Guardian magic she felt brimming inside this tree and something within Luna knew it was a force of good. Knowing that Drusilla was likely close behind her, she went up the stairs and followed the sound of the voice.

"Yes," Spike hissed as Jo's magic released his chains. Now he and Ellen were both free and—"Those bitches are going to pay," he sneered.

"Good job baby girl," Ellen congratulated Jo with a fierce hug. "I knew you could do it. You made your daddy proud."

Jo gave her a mother a happy, albeit tearful, smile. "Thanks Mom."

"Okay, Super Strength. You two gonna bust out the door, or what?" Dean said, an easy smile on his face; the relief of starting to think things were going to work out okay lessening the weight upon his shoulders.

John whirled on sons. "I am taking you both down, along with Jo, into the forest while Spike and Ellen do what needs to be done."

"What? No way!" Dean responded angrily in a muted shout – careful not to draw the attention of the resident vampires. "I can help, dad, and you know it. Besides Luna's still here!"

"I'll take care of Crescent, don't you fret weechester," Spike offered as he went about inspecting their prison door.

"And I'll need you both to watch over Jo," Ellen stated firmly. "As soon as John gets you three down, I need you to run."

Wavering under the stern glares of his father and Ellen, Dean relented. "Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am."

Luna lost track of how many stories she climbed, but finally she approached a door that appeared to shine with an ethereal silver light. Breathless from her running, Luna fought to calm herself and prepare for whatever lay beyond that door. Cautiously, she pushed the door open, wincing at the creak, and watched for anything to leap out at her.

But nothing did.

In fact, the room was empty except for a large chest crafted from redwood. It was the source of the ethereal light and, she could feel, the source of the voice and magic that had been pulsing through Luna ever since she arrived. The air vibrated with power and apprehension crawled down her back like an army of womaants. This box was hers, she knew it, but it scared her as well. Something told her that her life would forever change when she opened the wooden chest.

"A tisket, a tasket, Lovegood in a basket," a cheerfully cruel voice called out from the hallway.

Whirling around, wishing fervently that she had a wand, Luna glared at the offending figure. "Bellatrix Lestrange," she greeted coolly, her mind contemplating a way out; but the witch guarded the only way out.

Bellatrix grinned, proudly showcasing her missing teeth. "The vampire is looking for you, you know. Thought you might be checking on your friends. But I know you, dearie. Witches love power, and there's a lot of it in this room."

Bellatrix's words made Luna feel ashamed. Had she chosen wrong?

But no, she had only listened to the voice. After all, if she discovered her Guardian legacy then perhaps she could control this incredible well of power within her – and then be able to save them all.

"You know…Drusilla wants to turn you into a lowly vampire. What do you think about that?" Bellatrix inquired with a crafty smile, walking closer now to Luna.

"I won't. I won't let her," Luna told her firmly.

"Good," Bellatrix said with a chilling smile. "Because the Dark Lord bade me to make you a different offer."

_Dark Lord…_"Oh Merlin," Luna breathed. What did Voldemort want with her?

Misinterpreting her reaction, Bellatrix nodded eagerly. "Yes, an honor indeed!" She bent closer to Luna, her hot, fetid breath burning Luna's senses. "He knows how powerful you are, Lovegood. And the Dark Lord is unwilling to see such a Pureblood jewel lose her soul, her life. After all, some say that a wizard or witch turned vampire will lose their ability to access their magical core – we can't have that, now can we?" Bellatrix said with a –what passed for her- kindly smile.

"And what does he want from me?" Luna whispered. Pressure began building within her, drop by drop, and it began to strangle her throat, making her voice hoarse.

"Just your loyalty, little Lovegood. Such a small thing, in comparison to being turned vampire."

_Thud-thud_. _Thud-thud_._Thud-thud_. The pulsing of the Guardian magic sounded in her ears.

She couldn't become a vampire. She needed to access the wooden chest.

_Thud-thud_. _Thud-thud_._Thud-thud_.

She wondered what her mother would do, or her grandmother.

_Thud-thud_. _Thud-thud_._Thud-thud_.

Bellatrix gave her a toothy smile, her wild curls falling over half of her face. "What say you?"

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

"Yes."

**A/N**

_References_:  
*The song stems from here: .  
*Drusilla's backstory is that her family was killed but not that she was married or had a kid. I added that. It would make a lot of sense when you think about her needy and motherly behavior all the time.


	17. The Furry Calvary Cometh

**The Furry Calvary Cometh**

Just as Spike was about to kick the door down, it burst open to reveal Drusilla in full vamp mode. "Where is my Little Moon?" she growled, her yellow eyes flashing.

"Dru," Spike greeted simply before he rammed his fist into her face. "Been wanting to have a chat, luv. See, I'm a bit angry," he punched her again, "that you sought to chain me up."

"Way I remember it, you used to love chains ever so, my naughty pup," Drusilla grinned as she spun away from Spike and leapt across the room, missing Ellen's outstretched arms and yanking Sam into her grasp by the collar of his shirt. "Now, go chain yourselves up again like good dogs or I'll tear this one's throat out."

Drusilla's hand encircled Sam's neck, but the second she touched his skin a chilling scream tore out of her throat. She fell backwards, tears falling freely, and continued to scream over and over. "The yellow-eyed demon! He punishes me!"

"Crazy bitch," Ellen growled as she punched hard enough into the wall to result in several sharp pieces of wood falling to the ground. She ignored her bleeding hands and reached over Drusilla, intent on ending the vampire…until a shout interrupted her act.

"NO!"

Bellatrix's dark eyes swelled to enormous proportions and she let out a giddy laugh. "Lovely!" She clapped wildly. "Oh, my Lord will be so pleased when I bring you—"

"—On a few conditions," Luna finished.

Laughter cut off like a knife slicing through a ripe peach, and Bellatrix stared incredulously at the teenage girl. "Excuse me, Guardian?"

"I want my friends to go free."

Bellatrix waved her requests away. "Yes, yes, I'll be sure to help them after we take you to the Dark Lord."

"_No_. Now." Wide-set blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the Death Eater, who had a most sour expression on her face.

Several moments passed before Bellatrix growled, "_Fine_."

Ellen looked at John Winchester in surprise and reluctantly backed away from the shaking and crying vampire. "_No_? John, are you freaking insane? This is the vamp that wants to _kill us_. Oh, I'm sorry," she said with an angry smile. "Kill us but turn you into her vampire boyfriend."

"Yeah mate, I mean, she's my bloody sire and even I was alright with Ellen killing her," Spike opined, his eyes watching Drusilla closely. For a while he had thought he wanted to end her life himself, but the more he thought on it the less he wanted that responsibility, that guilt. No, the new little slayer could have that honor.

"Didn't you hear her? She touched Sammy and said something about a demon," John told them, not noticing the scared expression Sam wore or how Dean quickly wrapped an arm around his little brother and pulled him further away from the crazed vampire.

"A demon? John, you don't—" Ellen began in a surprised voice as she stared pitifully at her one-time friend.

"I do. Sam was in that nursery, the same one that the demon killed Mary in and started that fire. The vampire might know something." John glanced at Spike. "You said she was a seer, is it possible she saw the demon that killed my wife?"

Taken aback by the sheer emotion in the man's shining eyes, Spike could only nod at first. "Uh yeah, it's possible."

"Then we can't kill her," John said fervently. "Ellen, let's drag her to the wall and chain her."

Bellatrix apparated Luna and the glowing chest outside the Lost Monarch tree and turned to the witch with a fierce look. "Do not move, Lovegood. I will get your little friends and bring them out. And then we will leave." She paused and spoke in a slow and deadly voice. "If you are missing when I return, I will torture the nasty muggles until you come back. Understood?"

Wide-eyed with a fearful expression, Luna nodded.

Satisfied, Bellatrix disapparated inside.

Once she was gone, Luna smiled slyly. She had no intention of carrying on with her promise to the Death Eater – all she wanted, no all she _needed_, was a moment alone with her legacy.

They were struggling to rebind the magical chains around Drusilla – with no emotional motivator Jo's magic wasn't working to help them – but it was to no avail. Fortunately, the vampire had calmed down and was now just staring at them with glassy eyes, as if she was seeing something beyond this world.

A sharp _crack_exploded behind them and they turned to find the mad witch Bellatrix giving them an intense stare. "Today's your lucky day, muggles," she sneered. "Luna Lovegood has bargained for your freedom, in exchange for swearing her fealty to the Dark Lord."

"Oh no," Spike groaned, head in his hands.

"Luna, no," Sam murmured sadly, sharing an apprehensive look with his brother.

Drusilla stirred, her movements audible by the clanking of her chains. "My Little Moon…she wants to leave me…?" she asked in a sleepy tone that, little by little, sounded increasingly awake.

Bellatrix just cackled in response and flicked her wand.

As soon as Bellatrix was gone, Luna knelt by the wooden chest and ran her hand over the smooth woodwork. It felt warm to the touch and the pulsing of magic became stronger.

_Thud-thud. Thud-thud. Thud-thud._

She opened it, her eyes wincing at the sparkling light streaming from the inside of the chest. It was a cool silver light, like moonlight, and it was so blinding that Luna closed her eyes.

"Teach me," she begged. "Teach me what I need to know to serve my slayers."

Something tugged on her midsection and Luna opened her eyes to realize an invisible force was pulling her into the wooden chest, into the bright light. Soon she was falling, too deeply for this to be a simple chest.

Far away, Luna thought she heard the clasp of the chest shut after her.

Bellatrix deposited them all on the moist grass. Fog had rolled in during the last few hours, as was common for this part of the country, and they had less than a quarter mile visibility. In fact, it seemed to thicken with each passing moment.

"There Lovegood, your friends are free!" Bellatrix called out cheerfully as she twirled merrily in her long, tattered black dress.

Spike snarled. "Where is she?" He didn't trust the mad witch for a second.

Bellatrix swerved, examining the area, and noticed that while the chest was still there, there was no Lovegood. "Why that double-crossing witch! I left her right here!"

Letting out an animalistic growl, Spike grabbed the witch by the throat and tossed away her wand. He spoke to her in a voice that was cold and calculated – and above all, deadly. "I will cut you into little strips and wear your face as a mask if you do not find my Crescent right this minute."

Bellatrix's legs dangled helplessly in the air. For the first time in her life true terror gripped her heart. "I-don't-know," she answered hoarsely.

Something rustled in the space around Lost Monarch, two dozen vampires Spike noted, and with Drusilla at the front. "Yes, my dear. I would like to know where my Little Moon is," Drusilla added coolly, her voice a mask of suffering.

Swearing under his breath, Spike looked at John, Ellen, and the kids. There was no way they could take on twenty-four vampires by themselves. Unfortunately, he was so distracted that he didn't notice Bellatrix perform a silent stinging spell that sent hot tendrils of fiery pain rocketing through Spike's body. He dropped her and she scampered for her wand, and then for Drusilla.

"If you want to know where Luna is, ask the witch. She was going to screw you over and take Luna," John offered, his lips tugging into a momentary sly smile before he calmed his expression.

Drusilla turned to Bellatrix. "Bella darling! You wouldn't do such a thing, would you? I would be rather cross," she pouted.

Bellatrix caressed Drusilla's cheek fondly; the vampire preened like a kitten begging to be held. "Of course not! You know muggles. They love to lie," the Death Eater reassured her in a dark voice.

Angrily, Drusilla turned towards the six of them. "Tsk tsk. Now I'm angry. Darlings, kill them all, even my precious William and John. If you find my Little Moon, bring her to me."

Spike stood his ground, ready to give it as good as he got. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others do the same, with the younger ones hidden slightly by their protective parents. He opened his mouth and let out a bloodthirsty warrior cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Except, funny thing…his cry sort of echoed…and when it bounced back it became a chorus of growls and guttural screams.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as they all struggled to see what lay beyond the fog.

Finally they spotted two figures standing on the branches of a nearby redwood tree; a man wearing denim jeans and a red flannel shirt with a full head of white-blond hair and a tall hairy creature…

"MR. LOVEGOOD? MRS. LOVEGOOD?" Sam and Jo shouted in unison.

Brumhilda Lovegood let out a welcoming noise, a happy sort of barking sound, and Bartholomaus Lovegood waved. "Hello children! Brumhilda didn't trust the way Luna acted the other day and I called the Slayer Academy after you all left this morning – apparently they haven't heard from you in a couple days and we learned that some horrible vampire woman was after you all. So, Brumhilda enlisted her family to find you all, and here we are!" His tone was cheerful, regardless of his wand pointing in warning at the vampires.

Mammoth figures moved under the shadows of the giant redwood the Lovegoods stood on and Spike estimated that there were at least ten sasquatch standing about.

"There's a witch, too, Mr. Lovegood! Bellatrix Lestrange!" Sam shouted in warning across the grove.

A furious scream hit the air like a whip. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix shouted, and a jettison of green light flew towards Sam Winchester.

**A/N:**

Editing is taking a bit longer than I would prefer…towards the end of my inspiration I kind of wrote things too quickly so I'm in the process of adding this or that to fix it up.

Hope you're enjoying the updates! :)


	18. Blessings from the Great Earth Mother

**Blessings from the Great Earth Mother**

Luna Lovegood basked in the warm cocoon of familial power that encircled her; it was like the warmth of the sun shining down on her. With a soft sigh, she opened her eyes, trying to remember what had just happened, when she saw that she was outside.

Except, not in the Redwood National Park.

No, she was somewhere _much_different. The sun shone fiercely in the sky, with no trees or clouds to protect her from the heat. Luna was sitting in long straw-colored grass that felt dry to the touch, dried out she supposed. Standing up she realized that the grass extended to her waist and she was in a village of sorts, a rather primitive one comprised of straw huts and mud. As she reviewed her body for bruises from her travels, Luna noticed that she was no longer wearing her normal clothes. In fact, now she was wearing animal skins; cheetah if she guessed correctly.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively. No one was around and no one responded. Feeling suddenly frightened, she wondered just what exactly she had stumbled into. More than ever she wanted her wand.

Seeing that she didn't have much of a choice, Luna decided to walk around. She weaved in and out of the huts, randomly peering into them to look for people, and then she finally found a cave. Intrigued by the chanting she heard, Luna walked into the mouth of the cave and saw a horrible sight.

A dark-skinned girl was kneeling on the cool surface of the cave, her wrists in chains. In front of her were three men as dark as the girl, incanting a powerful spell. Magic swam in the air, dark magic, and it made the hairs on her arm rise. "Stop this! Stop this now!" Luna ordered. But the men carried on as if she wasn't there – and maybe she wasn't.

"This is just a memory, my darling," a warm accented-voice murmured to her. Luna turned and let out a little cry when she saw her grandmother. At least, she thought it was her grandmother. She possessed the same blue and slightly bulbous eyes as Luna did, and the long silvery hair.

"Are…you are a ghost?" Luna questioned, standing stock-still because she wasn't sure to embrace this image or run away from it.

"Ah." Her grandmother shrugged. "In a way, my darling. My soul was granted reprieve to visit you here. Once a Guardian, always a Guardian," she explained with a wistful smile.

"Reprieve? From where?"

"Heaven, little one." Her grandmother gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and wrapped her arms around her in an impromptu hug. She smelled of jasmine and felt soft and warm. "Now, do you know what you witnessed?"

Luna shook her head.

"The creation of the First Slayer." Her grandmother's sunny expression darkened, although she spoke as calmly as the eye of a hurricane. "The three men from our ancient village took Sineya and essentially raped her, forcing the essence of a demon into her."

"Why?" Luna asked incredulous. She remembered hearing this story before but she didn't understand quite what that meant – and now after seeing the horrific sight in person she couldn't understand why they had done it. Even now Sineya's screams were reverberating through the cave.

"The demons were becoming too plentiful and they knew they needed a warrior. Sineya was a clan favorite and a virgin. She was chosen as the right vessel."

"Why not a man?"

Her grandmother began leading her away from the shrieking cave. "They thought a girl would carry the element of surprise. No one expected much of us, you see," her grandmother said with a pointed look.

The world faded away from them and suddenly Luna and her grandmother were back in the village. It was dark now and a full moon shone upon a group of twenty women sitting in a circle. They were chanting and in the middle of the circle was a pool of water measuring five feet in diameter.

"What's this?" Luna asked in a hushed voice.

"The first of us all," her grandmother whispered back.

As the chanting heightened the water inside the circle began to bubble and mix with the dirt surrounding it. Magic pulsed in the air; the same magic that had beckoned her into the wooden chest. Suddenly the bubbling muddy water rose into the air, twisting and twining, until it formed the vague image of a woman carved out of wet earth.

She opened her mouth to speak and it sounded clear, sweet, and strong, like bird song. Somehow Luna knew the woman was speaking in a different language – the same language that _A Kwanza Bovu_stemmed from, their term for the First Evil – but Luna could understand her.

"My daughters. What is the reason for your summons?"

An elderly woman rose with the help of a gnarled staff. "Oh Great Earth Mother, we give our thanks for your presence. The Shadow Men stole our daughter Sineya and infested her with the essence of the demon. She has gone mad from the infestation. No longer is she our daughter but a beast, a tool for the Shadow Men."

The Earth Mother peered around the circle. "I see. But Sineya was Chosen as the Vampire Slayer. She will protect your people – all the people of the earth."

"But the Shadow Men have raped her of her will! They use her. She is nothing but a tool to them, oh Great Earth Mother," the elderly woman continued, her ancient voice quavering with anger.

"And what would you have me do of it? The Slayer's fate has already been decided – when she dies another will be born and forever will they fight the forces of darkness."

"We know. We ask for your blessing, for the power needed to aid the girls until the Slayer line is finished," the village woman requested.

"I see." The Earth Mother was silent and every woman around the circle sat still in anticipation. Coming to a conclusion, she nodded. "The Slayer will need Guardians to look after her, to aid her, especially in the end days when the world is split by strife. I shall bless each of you with the powers and knowledge necessary to aid the slayers. As the spirit of the slayers moves from generation to the next, so shall your own. The first daughter of the first daughter shall carry the power to protect, to watch over."

The air filled with murmured thank yous and Luna just stared at the powerful spirit in front of her. Even if this was just a memory, the Earth Mother felt so real, so tangible in this moment that she almost thought—

The Earth Mother raised a hand towards Luna, and none of the tribal women noticed her movement. "As I blessed them, now I bless you, Luna Gardiena Lovegood, the Last Guardian of your generation. Protect your slayers and sanctify my Holy Land."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise and then the light of the full moon enveloped her like a lover, the magic pulsing around her body in time with her heartbeat, and then…

Fulfillment.

Spike watched in horror as the green light streaked towards the youngest Winchester. He raced to push the kid out of the way but he knew he wasn't going to make it.

Apparently, he didn't have to.

A tree branch jettisoned through the air, exploding as the deadly green light hit it. From the redwood branch Luna's aunt was pumping her fist in the air victoriously and roaring what likely were obscenities and threats in her native tongue.

"Not Sam, you bitch," Ellen growled as she raced for Bellatrix Lestrange, reaching down to break off a smaller piece of the thick redwood branch that Brumhilda Lovegood had thrown; stakes were needed tonight.

"Boys, Jo, hide behind Luna's trunk thing," John ordered, preferring to keep them close rather than send them off into the dense woods at the moment – no telling what else was hiding in the forest.

Chaos broke out as the clearing swarmed with fighting. Sasquatches battled vampires, their heavy footsteps shaking the earth. John went straight for the undead denizens of the forest, armed with just a stake but his ire provided for his deadly force. Ellen and Bartholomaus Lovegood headed straight for Bellatrix, the latter two dueling with magic while Ellen waited for her moment to break the witch's neck. Spike made a streamline for Drusilla.

"Dru," he said with a smile. "Nice little party, really," Spike added sarcastically.

"Naughty William. I only wanted a daughter. You took my dear Penelope, why must you take Little Moon as well?" Drusilla's voice bubbled with emotion and Spike was surprised by her fervor.

"Isn't meant to be, Dru." Spike's face broke out into his vampire form. "Now, John wants you alive so you can help find the nasty demon that killed his wife, but I'm not quite so forgiving. I can't just let you go if you aren't going to leave Crescent alone."

Drusilla – his Maker, his Lover, his one and only once upon a time. He had made amends with the fact that she needed to die, but he would have preferred for one of the slayers to do it. The guilt sickened him; he wished there was a way to save her as there had been to save him. But his Dru was mad and if he gifted her with a soul she would likely never recover. No, it was better to put her out of her misery.

Drusilla giggled. "Your Crescent, my Little Moon." She gave him a wry smile. "But you already have the sun, William. Leave me my moon."

"What are you going on about?" Spike asked curiously, never taking his eyes off of her as he circled her, mirroring her movements.

"The Slayer," Drusilla grinned in amusement. "Your heart bled for her then and it does for her now."

"Like that's any of your bloody business, especially after you left me for that wanker Chaos demon. Not to mention, she's not mine," Spike retorted irritably.

"The Slayer will kiss in wedded bliss, and it will be a kiss filled with fangs," Drusilla sing-songed, a sly smile playing along her lips.

"What?" Spike gasped, hope flaring in his heart. Did Dru have a vision that Buffy actually loved him?

Drusilla took that opportunity to deliver a right hook that left him sprawled on the ground.

"We gotta do something!" Sam told Dean urgently. The two of them and Jo were huddled behind the massive wooden chest – although they didn't touch it because it was warm like it was alive and that freaked all of them out.

"Sammy, dad said to stay here. What?" Dean asked with a smirk. "You think you can take on a party of vampires by yourself?"

"I bet he could!" Jo spoke up defensively. "He staked that one vampire in my room!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the memory. He had wanted to be the one to save Luna but after the vamp had knocked him a good one, Sam had stolen that opportunity.

Er, wait…not that he cared. No. He didn't. After all, why would _he_care about Luna's gratitude? Or her basically not just thinking he's a douchebag?

"Yeah, well he can't!" Dean hissed angrily. "Now, be observant. If any vamps get past dad or Luna's family we'll have to fight them off."

"Good, I wanna fight them," Sam grumbled.

Suddenly the earth released a violent tremor, causing the three of them to fall down. Instead of receding, like it would if the tremor was just some sasquatch footsteps, it only intensified. The boughs of the trees shook above them and a thundering noise filled their ears.

"Oh crap," Dean muttered.

Drusilla was straddling Spike and punching him mercilessly before he kicked her off. She flew against the Lost Monarch tree – how fitting, she thought, for she lost her Luna here, her Queen of the Guardians – when the earth began to shake beneath their feet. Glancing around, she noticed that the others seemed just as bewildered as she was, and Drusilla knew that was a bad sign.

She may be mad, but she wasn't a fool; she never would have survived this long otherwise.

Drusilla ran.

They realized that the shaking was coming from the wooden box thing, so Dean, Sam, and Jo ran back twenty feet. As a bright white light began to spill from the edges of the chest, they shaded their eyes; as did all others in its proximity. Suddenly the top of the chest fell back and something shot out like a meteor, propelling into the air and then gracefully landing in front of the chest.

The figure was feminine and as the light receded into the box, snapping its lid, details could be seen. There was no doubt that the figure was Luna, with her petite frame and long moonlit hair, but she was garbed in peculiar clothes – animal hides that left little to the imagination.

"_Mabaya ndio_," Luna cried out, her powerful voice echoing through the valley. "You poison this Holy Ground. For that, death is your fate." Luna knelt in one swift movement and plunged her hand into the earth. Something rippled through the ground, heading towards the vampires at the foot of the tree, and they tried to run but it was too late. Roots from the behemoth redwoods sprang from the ground, their tips puncturing into the hearts of every vampire present. Thirteen screams – the remaining vampires from the battle – entered the air before each creature exploded into dust.

Luna turned towards Bellatrix, whose hand was trembling as she held her wand aloft.

"As for you, _Giza Mchawi_, you have soaked the earth with innocent blood. Tonight, I will have yours." Luna telekinetically summoned the wand from Bellatrix's hand and impaled the witch in her chest. A wet, croaking sound emitted from Bellatrix's mouth before she collapsed into the ground.

Luna's stance did not soften and power swelled around her, thickening the air until it felt almost suffocating to all those around her.

"Crescent?" Spike asked cautiously as he walked towards her, arms outretched. "That still you in there, luv?"

The light shimmered around Luna and she collapsed to the ground. "Y-yes," she nodded. "More or less, although I was complying with the request of the Great Earth Mother Gaia to santify her Holy Land." Luna's arm waved around the valley. "This is her Grove of Titans, holding the most ancient trees in the world. It is her birthplace and she was most displeased that it was being sullied." Luna shivered. "Most displeased."

Spike's eyes widened but he knew by now that extraordinary things were commonplace in his life. "Right, the goddess Gaia talked to you. Okay, uh, so, how are you feeling now?" he asked with a wry smile.

Luna let out a light-hearted laugh. "Better than ever."

**A/N:**  
Sorry, internet problems over the last few days :/ However, the good news is I have chapter one of the next book in this series written - Willow's Choice, the official sequel to Willow's Thief that will take place 3 months after Sunnydale collapsed and just about the end of this story as well! I hope to post the first chapter soon... ;)

_References_:  
* Mabaya ndio = Evil ones (Google Translate is my friend.)  
* giza mchawi – Dark witch  
* Grove of Titans- That is the name of the grove of trees that contain some of the largest trees in the world, include Lost Monarch. It makes sense that Gaia would have a special affinity with the place.


	19. Fidgeting Like a Flobberworm

**Fidgeting Like a Flobberworm**

Strangely enough, Luna was not tired after her display of power in the Grove of Titans. In fact, her body was vibrating with energy; a testament to the power of the Great Earth Mother.

After being hugged by Spike, Luna realized with a shock that her aunt and uncle were there, and she was incredibly thankful for her aunt's tendency to be overprotective. Bach might complain about it often, since he lived with her, but Luna felt lucky that her aunt had thought to investigate and ask her family for help – especially when she heard what would have happened to Sam if her aunt had not thrown a large tree branch to intercept Bellatrix's killing curse.

Bellatrix. A part of Luna couldn't believe that she had killed a human, even if she had been evil. She felt like it should bother her, but it didn't…Luna wasn't sure if that was Gaia's influence or if Luna was loosing more of her innocence.

Perhaps both.

After her Uncle Bartholomaus had summoned their wands and weapons from storage in Lost Monarch, he used side-along apparition to take each of them – along with Luna's wooden chest – to the parking lot where the Impala was the only remaining vehicle. It was late now, past ten, and the park was silent. The only illumination came from the full moon, which displayed haggard and edgy looks on everyone present – Spike, Ellen, John, Jo, Sam, and Dean.

"Thank you uncle," Luna said with a hug.

"Think nothing of it, Luna," Bartholomaus said kindly. A grim look was on his face when he pulled back. "You may want to prepare yourself for when you go home, though."

Surprised, Luna tilted her head to the side. "Is father mad?" She knew her uncle had spoken to both him and Mr. Giles.

"No," Bartholomaus said with a roll of his eyes. "My brother is far too lenient and encourages adventures. No, it'll be Mr. Giles that you'll need to be wary of. He's quite angry that you didn't contact him."

Luna blanched. "I know, it was stupid, but I didn't know how to get a hold of him—"

"—You could have asked your aunt or I," Bartholomaus interrupted in a chiding tone.

"Well, yes," Luna said in acquiescence to her uncle' admonishment. "But I didn't want the Department of Magical Affairs involved. After all, we don't have the best history with them."

"Luna," her uncle said in a warning tone. "Next time, make the better choice."

Luna nodded grimly. She knew she had acted more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw in the last two days. "Yes, uncle."

"Same goes to you, Joanne Beth Harvelle," Ellen said in a motherly fashion. "Don't you ever be stupid enough to walk into an enemy's trap again – and no, I don't care if you're a witch or if it's the only way you know how to save someone. You're just a kid."

Knowing better than to speak back to her mother when she spoke like that, Jo just pouted.

"Dean, Sam, you remember to do the same," John muttered gruffly. "Danger surrounds our family – don't go looking for it on my account."

"Yes sir," the Winchesters agreed in union. Their father was a former Marine and he had trained them well when it came to agreeing with their commander.

"Alright, I must be off," Bartholomaus said with a cheerful wave. "Do you all want me to use an enlargement spell on your car so you can all fit in?"

"NO!" John and Dean shouted, perturbed that someone would even _consider_messing with their baby.

Bartholomaus smiled. "Of course. Well, good night." With a loud _crack!_, he was gone.

"So how are we all going to fit into this beat up old thing?" Spike drawled.

John glared at him. "Since you talked bad about my baby – and since you're the only one here who don't need to breathe – you get the trunk."

"Bloody _hell_ I do, mate! I just got done fighting a swarm of vampires!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm human, and thus far more breakable," John smiled like a slick car salesman. "Thus, you're best equipped to deal with the cramped living space, Dead Boy."

"_Don't_ call me that," Spike sneered. "That's the Poofster's nickname. I won't be compared to him."

John just rolled his eyes. "Get in the trunk, vampire."

Jo giggled. "Instead of a trunk monkey we have a trunk vampire!"

Luna, although she did not know what a 'trunk monkey' was, giggled nonetheless. "Far more frightening than a monkey, I am sure."

"Sure, laugh it up," Spike pouted as John opened up the trunk and began rearranging some things and setting in Luna's Guardian chest.

Once Spike was seated, John sat in the driver's seat and Ellen got shotgun. "Okay, you kids are gonna haveta squeeze," John called out amiably, excited to get into the nearest motel and eat and shower.

Luna and Jo slid into the middle space since they were the thinnest and the brothers took the window seats. Finding herself next to Dean, Luna glanced over at Sam. She would like to discuss her experiences with someone and knew that Sam would be the most open, but Jo was currently entertaining him with a recollection of how she used her magic to open up locks, and Luna didn't want to disturb them. So, instead she settled into her seat, all too aware of how the side of her body was pressed up against Dean's.

As John pulled out of the parking space, Luna felt Dean's eyes on her. She looked over¸ surprised by the concern in his eyes.

"Hey. So, are you…okay now? Did you find your legacy thing?" Dean asked.

Luna nodded, but she was unsure if Dean – hater of all things magic – wanted to know the details.

"So what? It was in that trunk thing?" Dean queried.

"Yes," Luna said with a slight smile, enjoying Dean's interest in her…well, not _her_, of course, but her story. "I could feel the magic pulsing from it," she explained in a hushed whisper, not quite wanting everyone in the car to pay attention. "It was the same kind of magic I feel when I meet a slayer."

"So what? You just dived in, like it was a tiny magical pool?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked his arm slightly, the action occurring without conscious thought. "No, silly. Well," she said after a pause. "Sort of. It pulled me in, and I fell inside, but when I woke up I was in Africa."

"What?" Dean asked with an incredulous laugh. "No you didn't."

"Did too!" she said indignantly. "Except it was a memory – not real Africa—"

"—Like I said."

"Whatever," Luna grumbled. Honestly, did Dean always have to be difficult? "Anyways, it was the memories of my ancestors. Gaia came and blessed me with all the knowledge I had been lacking – including how to access my powers and my history." Luna winced as she rubbed her head. "It was quite the explosion of information."

Then she remembered something else and her expression immediately sobered. "And my grandmother was there."

Dean gave her a soft look. "The one that died in Sunnydale?"

Luna nodded, surprised to find herself trembling. Everything had happened so fast – Gaia, the vampires, seeing her family – that she hadn't really processed it. "Y-yes," she answered shakily, her throat closing up with a soundless sob that begged to escape. If she concentrated hard enough she could still remember the jasmine scent of her grandmother's hair and the feel of her arms around her.

Oh _Merlin_, how she missed her grandmother. She really was the last Guardian.

Alone.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her back and Luna looked up to see Dean pulling her against his chest. "Shh," Dean murmured. "It'll be okay." Luna burrowed her face into his chest, reveling in the feel of his warmth and spirit. Tears slid down her face and a part of her mind couldn't quite believe that Dean Winchester, of all people, was comforting her.

At some point, Luna fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the past few dates. After a few minutes, so did Dean.

"I think I see a Motel 6 up there," John murmured to Ellen as they drove further into Crescent City.

Ellen glanced back at the sleeping kids in the back, taking note of how Dean and Luna were wrapped in each other's arms. "Nah," she responded. "I'm not staying in some crappy motel just 'cause you're cheap, Winchester." She was thankful that he agreed to pay for the motel since she was without her wallet and without a home, according to Jo.

"Ellen, c'mon. That's the third one we've passed," John groaned. "I'm tired."

She gave him a soft smile. "The kids look so cute in the back," she whispered. "I hate to wake them."

"So? Dean and Sam are used to falling asleep in the car," John shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but probably not like that," she grinned with a gesture towards the back.

John peered into his rearview mirror, surprised to see Luna and Dean wrapped in each other's arms. "I thought he hated her," John muttered in surprise.

"Hate, love, it's all the same," Ellen responded with a quiet laugh. God, Winchester could be such a clueless man sometimes.

"He's just sixteen. And she's a baby, only fourteen."

Ellen gave her a patronizing look. "Right. Two years is an expanse of time, John."

John shifted uncomfortably, not sure how he felt about his son and Luna. "She's a witch and related to monsters," he pointed out.

"_Monsters _that saved Sam – and us. And she's a good witch." Ellen Harvelle fixed John Winchester with a stern look. "My daughter's apparently a witch. And I'm a supernatural vampire slayer. Whadya think of that, Winchester?"

John gulped and raised his hands in surrender. Honestly, he was just glad that Ellen was talking to him again and not yelling at him about her husband Bill's death. "I feel just fine and dandy about it, Ellen," he said wearily. "I know there are shades of grey." He paused. "Now, anyhow."

"Good."

John spotted another motel, this one much better lit. "How about this one?" he pleaded.

Ellen took one last look at the sleeping kids. "Yeah. That'll work."

The next morning the two groups parted, the Winchesters off to hunt more demons and the Harvelles planning on leaving with Luna and Spike to the airport; the former would head to the Slayer Academy in Kidlington and the latter would continue their search for slayers.

Their parting was cheerful¸ if a bit bittersweet.

"You're not bad for a vampire," John said as he shook Spike's hand.

"And you're not bad for a bag of blood and piss," Spike smirked.

Ellen gave each of the boys motherly hugs and then, spontaneously, hugged John as well. During the hug she whispered into John's ears, "I don't blame you anymore, John. These things suck, but they happen."

John pulled back, relief blossoming across his features. "Really?"

"Really," Ellen smiled. The grief in her heart at the loss of her husband lessened when she forgave his best friend. She hoped the pain would continue to lessen in the coming days – and maybe she would eventually be at peace.

"Bye Sam!" Jo said with a giant leap and a hug towards the youngest Winchester. "Maybe next time I see you I'll know some spells."

"Only if you can learn how to turn Dean into a toad," Sam joked.

"Shad up," Dean drawled from his post, leaning against the Impala.

"And maybe we could go back sometime to see the big trees," Jo continued wistfully.

Luna shivered. While it Gaia's Holy Ground, the memories of the grove still carried bitterness – especially where Drusilla was concerned. To find out Drusilla was her ancestor only for her to be killed with the other vampires during Luna's rage? She almost felt bad about it. Drusilla had just been lonely…

_…and a heartless killer of your slayers,_Luna reminded herself.

Right.

"Anyways, you take care, Sam. Keep studying dark creatures. And write to me at Hogwarts!" Luna said suddenly with a grin, trying to shake the memories away. "We'll have so much to talk about!"

Sam blushed slightly and opened his arms so Luna could hug him. "I'll definitely try," he promised. "It's hard jumping from place to place."

Luna gave him a look of condolence. "I cannot even imagine. But try, okay?" she smiled.

"I will," Sam smiled back.

Now there was only one more good-bye to give…Luna looked at Dean leaning against the Impala, ten feet away from Spike's new rental car now sitting at the motel lot.

"Hey," Luna said softly to Dean.

"Hey," Dean nodded carelessly, his arms folded over his chest as she approached him.

Luna smiled. She was a perceptive creature and knew Dean's body language was warning against a physical or emotional connection, but she also knew that was how Dean _always_seemed to act – and it really was an act now, wasn't it?

"Thank you for last night. That helped," Luna said, her smile now turning tentative.

Dean shrugged, his eyes finding hers. "Don't mention it." A look passed between them, one that spoke more than his words, and it made her feel warm all of a sudden.

Luna bit her lip. "Okay, well take care, Dean."

"You too, Luna."

Feeling like that was as good as an emotionally closed-off sixteen year old boy was going to give, Luna just nodded and went back to the group, who were busy congregating around Spike's rental and issuing best wishes. After a while, Sam, Dean, and John went back to their motel rooms to sleep some more. Spike – with his newly wired money from the Watchers Council – went with Ellen and Jo to check out of their rooms.

Luna took the moment alone to relish the warm summer sun and the cool ocean breeze drifting past her. She was wearing a short skirt and tank top that they had picked up at the gas station next door – it was better than her weird animal skin clothes and it felt nice to have so much skin exposed under the warm sun, but it was certainly not her standard outfit.

She sat on the trunk of the car; eyes closed, and began to wonder what would change now that she understood what it meant to be a Guardian – the gift, the protection for her girls, the magic that was granted by the goddess herself. Would things change for her at Hogwarts? Would she be able to help Harry and Sirius and Willow fight Voldemort, now that he had been given a mortal form?

Distracted by her thoughts, she wasn't even aware that someone was standing in front of her.

"Luna."

She blinked her eyes open and saw Dean Winchester standing in front of her, fidgeting like a flobberworm. "Hello, Dean," she smiled.

"Hey. Um." Dean clenched his eyes shut in annoyance and ran a hand through his spiked locks. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll miss you."

A sincere smile sprang upon her lips, and something within Luna tingled. She leaned forward on the trunk, perhaps unconsciously wanting to be closer to the young hunter. "I'll miss you too, Dean," Luna confessed. And she would. It was almost painful that just when they were starting to get along Fate sought to separate them.

Then, unexpected to Luna, Dean placed his warm hands on her bare knees and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Taken by surprise, Luna just sort of sat there – this was her first kiss after all! – but then a different part of her mind – certainly not the logical Ravenclaw part – returned the kiss. His lips were soft against her own and when his hand caressed her cheek, she released a little "mmm" of pleasure.

Dean broke the kiss and Luna unconsciously licked her lips, already missing the sweet pressure on them. His eyes wild, as if he couldn't believe his lack of control, Dean just nodded and walked away without a word.

Several minutes later Spike, Ellen, and Jo returned.

None of them could understand the reason for her girlish smile the rest of the day.

The engine of Spike's black Mercedes rental car roared as he ignored speed limit laws down the Pacific Coast Highway to L.A. Luna sat silently in the passenger seat, her mind on many matters, as they drove towards the next newly called slayer. Now that Gaia had blessed her, there was an internal map in her mind of each and every slayer. Green dots blinked across the surface of the map, indicating the slayers' locations and it was much easier to figure out where the new ones were. Visions and scrying were no longer necessary in her quest to find her new daughters – her slayers.

"Crescent," Spike began in a soft voice. He was driving, eyes ahead, but every now and then he would glance over at her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Drusilla. I can't help but feel responsible. I should have just staked her back in Sunnydale, instead of threatening about it." Spike's voice was somber, so unlike his usual presence.

Luna shrugged. "It was meant to be, I suppose. Perhaps I was meant to know her, my ancestor, even if for a little bit." Her stomach clenched uneasily as she remembered the madness shining in Drusilla's eyes. "It's a pity what was done to her and her family." Luna wasn't quite sure if she could ever look at Angel the same way again, regardless if he fought for their side now.

She gave Spike an earnest look. "I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to say good-bye." In the chaos of Luna's new awakening and the sudden deaths of all present (evil) vampires, they were sure that Drusilla was in that group. She was glad of it, if it meant her slayers were safe, but she judged by Spike's silence since the Grove of Titans skirmish that he was perhaps not feeling alright about it.

Spike shook his head. "No, don't think that, Crescent." He frowned. "I was ready to kill her before you reappeared, you know. It was a hard decision for a while there but I would do what's necessary to keep you and the bitty slayers safe."

Leaning over and grabbing his arm, Luna gave him an improptu hug. "Spike, I think you should know that you're my best friend." She had never had a best friend before but Luna knew that someone who could play chess with you, listen to your stories no matter how crazy other people might think them, and was willing to risk his life for you, well that was a best friend.

Spike smiled, warmth filling the coldness of vampire body. He wrapped his right arm around Luna and held her close. Since receiving his soul a year ago he had loved Buffy Summers, like one loves the fire of lightning crackling across the sky. But he had not truly befriended anyone. Few could love a vampire with a wicked past, who was a bit of a sarcastic arsehole, and liked to live dangerously. He realized suddenly that lightning, while remarkable, did not warm one in the same way as friendship does; flickering like a campfire under one's palm. Luna was that different sort of fire for him – the sort of fire that made him feel like a person and not a beast.

"You know what, Crescent? You're my best friend, too."

**A/N:**

One more chapter…next up, the Epilogue…


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the sasquatch ambled from the Grove of Titans and the humans left the area, the only sounds left in the forest were the minor movements of animals and the wet sounds of a creature coughing up her own blood.

In the shadows of the tree known as the Lost Monarch, Bellatrix Lestrange lay dying. Her wand had impaled her chest, in her right lung to be exact. It was collapsing at an alarming rate and her organs were slowly shifting to the left side, squeezing her heart centimeter by centimeter. Blood pooled on her dirty black dress and her natural ivory skin was pallid and frightening.

He watched from his location on one of the Lost Monarch's branches as Bellatrix began breathing her last breaths. With his keen ears he could hear the slick slide of organs and the rapid beating of her dying heart. He debated on going to her, but could not decide if she would be more of a hindrance or a help in his quest.

A lithe shadow emerged into the grove and it seemed the matter was settled for him – the vampire Drusilla had come back for her pet witch.

"There now luv, drink up," Drusilla encouraged in a motherly tone as she pressed her bleeding wrist to Bellatrix's mouth. The witch coughed at first but Drusilla cut herself again to increase the blood flow and soon it was spilling down Bellatrix's throat.

It was fascinating to him how he could hear Bellatrix's heart start to slow and then the re-knitting of tissue. The sound of her organs, covered in blood and sliding back to their natural locations whet his tongue, and he swallowed hard to make the thirst subside.

Finally, it was done and Drusilla leaned against the moist ground, her newly made vampire in the death slumber next to her.

"Such a pretty family we'll be, twin ravens and the white peacock, raised from the dead," Drusilla murmured dreamily; his gifted ears could hear her regardless of his distance.

He stiffened. What did she mean by 'white peacock, raised from the dead'? Did she…No, she couldn't, could she?

Drusilla giggled and her eyes roved around the darkness before finally settling on him. "Oh yes, you'll be a good daddy, won't you?"

Rolling around in the ground, Drusilla laughed some more, as though she was drunk on power. "A witch, a wizard, and a seer, oh wait until the Dark One hears."

Although it had not been his primary plan, Lucius Malfoy found her proposition entirely seductive.

A slow and dangerous smile slid over the hard contours of his face. Oh yes…just wait until the Dark One hears…

Willow Rosenberg and Sirius Black would regret defeating him in Sunnydale.

**A/N:**

And there you have it, ladies and gentleman. It took 10 months for me to finish it (so sorry!) but we are at the end of Book 2 of the Willow's Thief series. Chapter one of Book 3, Willow's Choice, will be posted very soon. To get a **sneak peak** at the new fic, check out my livejournal here .

Additionally, to refresh your memory on both Book 1 and 2 of this series, check out the recap on my livejournal .

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and rec'ing along the way. Your interest and support has been greatly appreciated. Indeed, you spur my writing on further.

I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic – a brief adventure away from the greater world that Willow's Thief created.

Thanks,  
Luna


End file.
